Alternate Total Drama Island: season 1
by GREAT CELESTIAL-DRAGON
Summary: We welcome you to an Alternate season of Total Drama Island with 22 new campers that will compete through for 1 million dollars in dangerous, humiliating challanges, drama, humor. There will be alliances and romance. Who will survive? You better find out. chapter 20 updated!
1. Chapter 1

Ok I'm officially rewriting the series into an alternate version of Total Drama Island and the other two. I know everyone does these but what the hell I'm doing it anyway.

Chris: This season of Total Drama will be an alternative series with similiarties but with some different challanges and new campers will begin in Total Drama Island. But instead of going through humiliation they will be having fair thing like cabens and bunks-Yeah right! HAHA, they're going to go through the same things as the original campers have over the seasons. Sorry to have ruied the moment. But here's a thing, they will be competing for 1 million Dollars! So watch our Total Drama Island: Alternate season 1!

Right so I've already got 6 campers before I only need about 16 more; 8 girls and 8 boys. The type of characters I would accept would have personalities like the original characters: psychos, bossy, food eaters, party animals, tougthers and any with som sanity. But like other authers and fans My coconut will appear and some challanges we seen will be in them.

Fill out the following info...  
Audition Tape:

Name: First and Last

Age: (15-18)

Personality:

Gender:

Looks

Hair:

Body shape:

Eye color:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Phobias: (Make it a good one for the phobia challange)

Clothes (down below)

Normal:

Formal:

Pajamas:

Swim suit:

Why TDI:

Hook Up:

Other:

Oh, and oe off thing there will be couples and if you have any ideas of a challenge let me know and I shall see what I can do. 


	2. Now for our female campers

I like to thank everyone for bringing some ideas into their characters and if you have anything for an episode let me know. I will begin with the girls and could use some more male characters before beginning the story, please! Sorry for some changes I had some mistakes and possibly, for those I did not accept I hope you would forgive me! ^^!

camera switched to the selected contestants.

Now for the female campers:

1. Audition Tape: A dark skinned teen in a workshop wearing goggles and a white apron making something behind the curtain. She comes out then removes her goggles. "Hey, Chris, what's up. I hope you pick me cus I always wanted to be on TV. I liked the performance you pulled on the figure skating you were great. If you did I made this for you." She pulls the curtains off revealing a wooden statue of Chris McClain. "Isn't it awsome, I got the details just right, but couldn't find the height which doesn't matter. Pick me on your series and You'll make a happy artist and fashion designer." Just before she left the scene her toe got caught on the curtain and accidently knocked the wooden Chris to the floor, the next thing it crashed and it's head was tossed over. Tally gasped but then smiled. "Perfect!"

Name: Tally Gillar

Age: 16

Personality: Has a fierce attitude when insulted, sometimes clumsy at things

Gender: Female

Looks

Hair: Black hair with purple dyed streaks

Body shape: Athletic-type

Eye color: Dark brown

Likes: Making friends, fashionable clothes, crafts work and going out

Dislikes: fur coats, meat and upper class types

Phobias: Turantulas

Clothes (down below)

Normal: Purple knitted hat, white shirt, black best, earings and brown pants

Formal: Red dress

Pajamas: Pink Silk pajamas

Swimming suit: White bikini

Why TDI: For charity and meeting new faces

Hook Up: Sure

xxxxxx

Chris: Well looks like another artist to add!

Chef: Uh, chris, she just chopped a wooden head that was supppose to be you.

Chris: yeh, but she can make another one!

Chef: Your funeral.

Chris: Wha?

Chef: Nothing!

xxxxxx

2. Audition Tape: "Hi, the name's Steffiana. I'm from Mahwah, New Jersey, and I enjoy seashells, saltwater and long walks on the beach." Steffiana says sarcastically, staring boredly at the camera. "Can I go now?" she asks someone off camera. "No, you're gonna do this right!" a younger male voice says. "Fine, I'll just be upfront. I'd love to be on your show! It seems cooltastic, and I've always wanted to be on TV. Plus, the place sounds cool enough." Steffiana smiles. "And scene!" the other voice shouts. Steffiana rolls her eyes. "Goodbye, Dylan." she giggles. "Goodbye." xD

Name: Steffiana DeVai

Age: 17

Personality: sarcastic, melodramatic (shes spazzes out whenever anything goes wrong, in short shes a Drama Queen), funny, lovable, quirky, cutesy at times, witty and insightful.

Gender: Girl

Looks: She has tan skin (like Courtney's), and perfect teeth.

Hair: Her hair is auburn colored with one streak of black, neon green, dark blue and neon pink. It reaches about midback and has loose curls near the ends with a rightside swept bang.

Body Shape: Curvy, slim. Short.

Eye Color: An odd teal type color. (thick eyeliner and mascara)

Likes: MTV, artistic expression, sports, breaking rules, matchmaking, shopping, her hair, daning, graffitti, singing

Dislikes: orange clothing, fashion faux pas, being ignored.

Phobias: Elmo, Disney Princesses, men with beards, and bears.

Clothes (down below)

Normal: a gray tank top, red plaid pleated mini skirt with a chain on the belt loop, black Doc Martins, white knee socks, fingerless biker gloves and a silver charm bracelet.

Formal: a sweetheart cut strapless punk tutu (black), silver heels, diamond tiara.

Pajamas: a pair of cut pink footsie pajamas. (makes her look super cute, almost like a 4-year-old, people may often say 'Awww!')

Swimsuit: a skimpy rainbow striped string bikini.

Why TDI: Thought I'd give a try, always up for a challenge!

Hook-up: Sure

Other: has a habit of humming her own background music.

3. Audition Tape: Light brown walls are seen from the camer, a girl is seen with her legs crossed and her hands resting on them. "Hi, I'm Racheal. I would like to say I hope you choose me, Chris, because the reason is I want to prove my parents I can look after myself and be treated fairly like my older brother. Not that I don't mind just wanted to show them I'm a big girl now and able to look after myself. I also would like to get out to meet new faces and make friends over the summer." She said with a slight brittish accent, rubing her right arm nervously and continues. "Uh, I don't have any more to say but I hope you pick me as a contestant."

Name: Racheal Lowence

Age: 17

Personality: Kind, mostly shy around people and smart

Gender: Female

Looks

Hair: shoulder length reddish Auburn hair, always likes it wavy and has a pin next to her left eye

Body shape: Slender body, light creamy skin.

Eye color: Saphire blue

Likes: Making friends, art, marine wildlife, wind surfing, science, astrology and keeps herself fit

Dislikes: perverts because of her large chest, guys who show off with their large muscles to impress her, being spooked and being mistreated

Phobias: ghosts and being spooked

Clothes (down below)

Normal: white shoulderless top, black buttun jumper, blue pants and brown sandles

Formal: shoulderless pink dress with a white flower added and lone white gloves

Pajamas: Blackslip nightgown

Swimming suit: ocean blue bikini, mainly uses a black ribbon to make a pony tail when swimming

Why TDI: To prove her parents she can take care of herself and spend most of the money for charity, the rest would be for her future.

Hook Up: Yes please! Want someone who would make her feel safe, shares same interets, understanding and sees her as a person but not some girl with slender legs and cleavage.

Other: Her family left England to Canada when she was six, they mostly spent time with her when they are mainly at work with her father a technology teacher.

4. Name: Nora Baine

Age: 15

Personality: a zoologist in training, she loves animals! She is homeless, and lives in the zoo, sleeping on park benches by night and acting like a zoo guest by day. She has a part time job as a zoo keeper at night on the weekends. Her only friends are the animals, and she doesn't enjoy large crowds of people. She also doesn't like most people in general, she's kinda a loner, and people don't really like her. She also has a pet weasel that follows her wherever she goes. His name is Fallon, and he's very energetic and playful.

Gender: female

Hair: long dark brown hair that goes to her lower back, worn in a low ponytail.

Body shape: small, thin, weak looking, but a bit curvy. Also, she's stronger than she looks

Eye color: a deep mossy green

Likes: animals, watching people, and orange soda

Dislikes: crowds, mean people, and being the center of attention

Phobia: psycho killers

Normal clothes: a bright green tanktop, a brown leather jacket, and a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of plain white tennis shoes. She also has a gold maple leaf necklace that she wears all the time

Formal: a dark green halter top and matching skirt, wich are both sparkly, and a pair of black ballet flats. She wears her hair in a tight bun with this outfit.

PJs: a plain white T-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants

Swimsuit: a green bikini top with black polkadots, and matching swim shorts, lets her hair down when swimming

Why TDI?: to meet different people, or at least earn enough money to buy her own house, or find her family.

Hook up: sure why not

5. Name: Gazelle McQueen

Age: 18

Personality: very hotheaded and passionate, loyal to her friends, not afraidof throwing things at people when an argument gets quite steamy, very much up for revenge, but is also quite smart and inteligent but sometimes her temper makes her do many 'in-the-moment' things so it is like her vice/weakness, loudproud, very flirtacious, very outspoken, loves to have a good time, knows she looks goods and will flaunt it, always teasing and flirting will use her body to get her way.

Gender: Female Looks

Hair: long rich chocolate coloured curly hair

Body shape: mocha skin, nicley tonned body long shapley legs and well lets notforget her hips and breasts

Eye color: big honey eyes, with nice long lashes

Likes: being beautiful, modeling, being photograhed, being centre ofattention, good clothes, being given gifts, getting away with things, to havefun and tease boys, good piece of gossip/blackmail- depends on how you look atit...

Dislikes: the dark, spiders, creepy crawley of any sort,boring people, people with nofashion sense

Phobias: being seen in tacky clothes or just looking horrible really, it wouldbe disasterous

Clothes (down below)

Normal: never normal with Gazelle, but a halter-neck white dress, with bigpurple and blue flowers all over it, and shows alot of back, big white heels,huge gold hoop earrings

Formal: a firey red, gold, orange type dress with kinda singed ends at thebottom (just above the knees) red nine-inch heels to match

Pajamas: purple victoria secret slip, with a light blue flower lace above theright thighand lace above the top Swim suit: red string bikini

Why TDI: She is beautiful, she belongs on the TV to be admired by many andplus she wins a wad of cash- yeesh what type of question is that 'Why TDI'people that say they are doing it because their families are desperate for themoney are only lieing I mean come on, who are they trying to kid! (thatsGazelles POV)

Hook Up: sure, if possible- maybe not unless there is a contestant that canhandle her!- so anyone up for the challenge?

Other: nope, but if something comes up I'll PM you!

xxxxxx

Chef: Just what we needed, a person who thinks she all beautiful!

Chris: I think she's suitable.

Chef: Yep!

xxxxxx

6. Audition Tape: (camera turns on, Joslyn's sister Katie is holding the camera)

Katie: Joslyn the camerea's working.

Joslyn:(pops up out of nowhere) Great! (waves at camerea) Hi everyone my name is Joslyn and I'm trying out for...

Katie: Total Drama Island.

Joslyn: Oh, yeah Total Drama Island. I'm not gonna say much 'cause most of myinformation is on that little application package, but I just want to say pickme, or else...

(Katie turns camerea on herself)

Katie: It's true if you don't she'll go psycho.

(Joslyn attacks Katie and the camera cuts off.)

Name: Joslyn Sinclair

Age: 15

Personality: Joslyn is a mix of ditsy, psycho, and manipulative. When youfirst meet her she comes off as a bit dumb and has a friendly personality ,butit you take advantage of her or does something that she doesn't like she candevelope a very psycho personality. She can also be manipulative towards other people when they least expect it. Her style is very punk/skater and she enjoys skateboarding and shopping at Hot Topic.

Gender: Female

Looks: Joslyn is a tall 5'9 1/2 girl, she's Hispanic, has a slender type body, she's very athletic,, haslight brown hair with pinkish red highlights, and she has 7 peircings(two lobes on each ear, 1 cartliage on her right ear, 1peircing on the corner f the right side of her lip, and 1 tongue peircing).

Hair: Joslyn's hair is medium length(comes down to her shoulders) and she haslight brown hair with pinkish red highlights.

Body shape: She is slender(skinny) , but she's a bit curvy in the hip area.

Eye color: Mixed. She had blueish green eyes, but sometimes they look a bithazel.

Likes: Manipulating, skateborading, shopping at Hot Topic, converse shoes,reading manga, and collecting swords.

Dislikes: People who don't like her.

Phobias: Overdue library books

Clothes Normal: Top- light baby blue hoodie with a lime green tanktop underneath. Bottom- Meduim washed blue jean capris. Shoes- black lowtop converse.

Formal: Top- A darksih pink, short sleeve button down shirt. Bottom- A black mini skirt. Shoes- 4 inch black high heels

Pajamas: Top- A fitted white tank top that say "Skater grl" in big red letters. Bottom- Black boy shorts Swim suit: A pink and black bikini set.

Why TDI: Joslyn feels like TDI is a way for her to make friends, show her athleticablities, and earn money to invest in her sword collection. Hook Up: Joslyn would like to hook-up with guys, but she can be a bit clingyand controlling.

Other: She really likes swords. :)

7. Audition Tape: "Hi! My name is Sky, and I want to be on this show because itseems like a blast! I cant wait to go, and it would b such a greatopportunity!"

"Ugh! C'mon Sky! U r already late!" says a girl off screen.

*Sky looks at camera apologetically*

"Sorry! Ive gotta go...plz put me in!Thnx!"

*rock music is heard and Sky pulls out drumsticks*

Name: Sky Luna

Age: just turned 15 (but acts older)

Personality: the really nice, quiet, and smart girl (when u first meet her),gets mad easily and still smart (when u get to know her), really funny and nota know-it-all but sarcastic at times (when ur her friend)

Gender: girl

Looks Hair: dark brown and curly to elbows, purple tips

Body shape: pretty thin, some muscles on arms and legs (actually reallystrong), kinda pale Eye color: green with gold "star" around pupil

Likes: texting, taking pictures, drumming, hanging out with friends, reading, making ppl laugh, helping ppl, writing stories, black, listening to music

Dislikes: bees, snobs, cheerleaders, "populars", ppl that r happy all of thetime, pink

Phobias: bees (so, for the challenge, she could hav to hav her face covered inbees or somethin)

Clothes (down below)

Normal: purple halter with gold sun in middle, black skinny jeans and blackflats, gold necklace with same gold sun on it, no make up, purple nail polish

Formal: black sleeveless drees that goes to just above knee, purple ruffle onbottom, same necklace, black high heel boots

Pajamas: purple tank top with black short shorts Swim suit: black bikini with purple edges, 1gold sun on the top

Why TDI: because it seems like a great opportunity and experience to provethat she can do anything if she just tries hard enough

Hook Up: yes, with someone unexpected

Other: refuses to wear make up, has contacts - but never takes them out, firstimpressions mean everything to her

8. Audition Tape: the tape opens to show a cemetary. there are 5 kids lookingaround.

melissa: hi there ATDI. we're looking at the tombstones

zak: melissa, we'r here to tell them to accept maria

melissa: oh yeah right, accept our friend maria

matt: she can sing, dance, and she's a great actor

maria: (off screen) you guys bragging about me again?

shane: (in a threatening voice) you better accept maria tape cuts off, then turn back on to show a party. maria's dancing like crazy

melissa: accept maria or face the consequences

Name: First and Last-maria lawlor

Age: 16

Personality: she's shy at first but acts very crazy once she gets used topeople. she dyed her hair red when she was 14. she likes to say the mostrandom facts. she likes to sing songs from broadway plays and taylor swiftsongs. no one knows why maria'a eyes are the color they are. she's part nativeamerican and knows about many native american legends as well as irish,norwegian, and swedish legends

Gender: female

Looks Hair: dyed red hair, wavvy, just past her shoulder

Body shape: 5'3" pale

Eye color: purple, wears purple glasses

+Likes: animals, west side story, billy elliot, rent, grease, purple, red, thesun, wolves, shadows, storms, parties

Dislikes: girls who flirt w/ every guy, pink, girly stuff, guys who are jerks

Phobias: (Make it a good one for the phobia challange) thunderbird (nativeamerican legend) maria saw one and it almost carried her off Clothes (down below)

Normal: short shorts, red shirt that says 'west side story' on the front and'just play it cool boy' on the back, red flip flops, hair is down

Formal: a black dress with small red stripes, corset underneath, black tights,black shoes, and hair tied up in french braid

Pajamas: red camisol, black shorts

Swim suit: sky blue tankini top, sky blue board shorts

Why TDI: to meet new people Hook Up: yeah. someone who's a gentleman and very sweet

Other: she's nez perce/norwegian/irish/swedish. she wears a bracelet with nezperce symbols that she never takes off

9. Audition Tape: We see Cammy resting after trying to lift some weights. "Hey, guys!" she says excitingly. "This is Cammy, here. I should be on ATDI because I am an allstar. A glorious example of what it is to live a boy's life as a girl! I have the attributes of a boy, but am still a girl, and I will make the best of it." Then, a weight drops on her foot and tries to hold her scream as the cam goes off.

Name: Cameron "Cammy" Masale

Age: 18

Personality: She is very tomboyish, and likes to do lots of things girls would not have done. She likes to flirt with girls a lot because that is her specialty. She is very childish at times, because most of the time, she is happy and caring, but can also be serious and content at the same time. But that can take a turn for the worst. She can also be clumsy.

Gender: Female

Looks

Hair: Short close-cropped black hair, slightly above the shoulders

Body shape: Sort of skinny, but has a little muscle, along with a "flat chest", 5'7''

Eye color: Thin and red

Likes: House/dance/electronic/drum n bass music (but doesn't listen to it very much), breakfast, facepaint, sports, whatever boys like

Dislikes: Constant diarrhea (getting sick), a bad reputation, shrimp, mushrooms

Phobias: Big crabs (they have really big and harmful claws that scare her, along with strange eyes

Clothes (down below)

Normal: A gray long-sleeved spandex shirt under a red shirt with a picture of a blurred nightscape, baggy jeans with black graffiti (Zephyr) tagged sneakers

Formal: A yellow formal dress with camouflaged roses on them

Pajamas: A white tanktop with black sweatpants

Swim suit: A somewhat-light green two-piece with yellow outlining of a view of New York

Why TDI: To try to start her music-making career with the money that she earns

Hook Up: Sure, if there are other girls there

Other: She is a lesbian, and if there is no one fit for her, she can be single.

Challenges: (Time) in heaven

xxxxxx

Chris: never had a lesbian in the show, nice!

Chef looks at him with one eyebrow raised.

Chris: What? Think of the ratings and payment we get in the end of this season!

xxxxxx

10. Audition tape for Dani! (in Austrailion accent) Hey mates im Dani and I would love to be on your showto get away from this unbearing heatr and to do what I do best which ismaking friends and sports( by sports she means wrestling!) Pick me! Gotta gomates see you soon!

Name- Dani Rachel Riley

Age-17

Personality-The Austrailion Wrestling chick who loves meeting new people butif you get on her bad side you'll most likely die.

Gender-Female Looks- Hair-Dark Brunette Hair pulled back into a medium length ponytail.

Body shape-Mostly muscle

Eye Color-Murky Green

Likes-Wrestling and Sports

Dislikes-Girly stuff

Phobias-Katie and Sadie cause they will drive her insane and way too girly.

Clothes- Normal-Light blue shirt with black shorts and light blue chuck taylors.

Formal-I DON'T WEAR SKIRTS OR DRESSES! Black jeans and a long light blue shirtwith dress shoes NOT HIGHHEELS!

PJ's-Black sweats with a light blue 78 on the front of the shirt.

Swimsuit-A rash guard and black and light blue shorts.

Why TDI-TO get away from the heat.

Hook Up-Sure if you can find one who can handle me. Other-Nickname-Dan and Sport

Chris: First time I heard someone having a fear of Katie and Sadie. Oh well, having an australian girl would make things interesting. Now on to our last two cotestant!

11. Name: Inola Black Bear-Ortega

Age: 18

Personality:Inola is a girl who wants to be her own person, she won't follow fashion trends and cringes at the ideas of dresses. She's quiet and sarcastic, not afraid to give others her clear yet sometimes harsh opinions of them, she soon settles down in her high temper once she feels comfortable. She's very observant however and always tries to keep one step ahead of everybody else. Inola doesn't give her trust,friendship or respect easily, they have to prove themselves to her of those qualities. Close to the Earth at heart, she sometimes will know things about the weather or animals way before anybody else. She's personal and likes to keep things to herself, although her love and respect for nature is no secret. Inola is a person who strongly believes in her culture, dreams and signs are very symbolic for her and she won't be afraid to do anything to appease the spirits nor is she afraid to admit her actions. Inola gives advice to those who need/seek it, she is very much in-tuned to nature but calmly not psychotically. But for her own amusement, she would pretend to "put a curse" on a person she really disliked and then sneakily would let things happen and just watch for her own amusement until the person begs to take the curse off of them. Her sarcasm and witty comments could be used as a somewhat dry comical relief but not much. Despite her tomboy and tough persona, when she is to do something girly, she becomes very shy and would blush.

Gender: Female

Looks

Hair:Long black straight hair but it can be naturally curly.

Body shape:Cinnamon colored skin tone, a lean yet curvy body, a medium sized chest, freckles on her face, heart shaped face, long legs, thin eyebrows, full lips. About 5'6" and 116 lbs.

Eye color:Almond shaped light, stormy grey eyes

Likes- Reading, relaxing, climbing trees, taking walks barefoot, rain, animals, dancing, listening to her iPod, telling legends surrounding her culture, meditating, the colors green and purple, daydreaming, dancing in the rain.

Dislikes- Eating junk food (she only does that when she's nervous/anxious), Thunderstorms, being cold, Chef's cooking, environmental hazards, animal cruelty, gossip, dresses, anything girly, arrogant and flirty boys, Twilight, high pitched noises, complaining.

Phobias: The Thunderbird (it's an old Native American legend that her father use to scare her with as a child in order to get her to behave.)

Clothes (down below)

Normal:A black spaghetti string tank top that sticks to her like glue, a white unbuttoned cotton t-shirt, blue faded jeans, dark brown hiking boots, an animal quartz necklace, black cowboy hat, hair down loose.

Formal:Red long dress with a sweetheart neckline a black belt corset under her breasts, a long slit that goes up to mid-thigh red heels, her hair is up with red ribbon, a red ribbon choker, onyx earrings.

Pajamas:A spaghetti string black silk nightie that hangs to her curves loosely with red lace along the neckline, the nightie ends at the middle of her thighs with a small slit on the side she wears black Joe Boxers underneath.

Swim suit:A camouflage bikini halter top, her tribal animal charm bracelet, an army cap to keep her hair up (she puts it up in a messy bun when swimming), green camouflage board shorts.

Why TDI: She thought she need a small "vacation" away from her tribe and wanted to travel somewhere different.

Hook Up: If you want, I prefer the opposites attract-love/hate relationship like Courtney and Duncan.

Other: She is Cherokee/Spanish/Navajo and often slips by using Spanish or Cherokee words in her speech

xxxxxx

Chris: OK so thats 2 girls who are afraid of a Thunderbird, where are we gonna find a bird big enough to carry a person?

Chef: Try one of those abandon movie sights they bound to have one somewhere

Chris: Ok, I think we got about all the girls, now for the boys.

Chef: They are gonna put up with my cooking, unless they got some food taster like Owen, atleast somebody appretiates my habits.

xxxxxx


	3. Finally the dudes!

Chris: O.K. So the auditions are closed and lets finally reveal who our male vict-I mean campers are for the first season! Chef do the honours!

chef: Hmph these brats are gonna be like the original kids in the real series they are goin to wish they never met me in this season!

For the Male contestants

1. Addition Tape: The video starts with room with blue walls, a grey, black and white blue bed, next to it was an art studio with well drawn sketchs. a guy with light skin, brown hair brushed to both sides of his head with white sreaks at the front of his hair.

"Yo, Hunter! Let me know when you finish with that camera so you can help me load the Rover with my gear for the summer!" The voice of his granpfather was heard from downstairs. "Sure no prob!" He went closer to the camera while setting it up.

"Whoops, left it on for awhile." The teen sits on the bed and looks at the camera. "Hey, I'm Alex but many, including my granps downstairs call me Hunter cuz of my family name. I haven't got much to say but I'll get right to it. I wanna be in the series because my bud Carlos said that this reality show would be awsome and wanted do it to get the cash, so he got me to sign up, even my old man thinks it was a good idea seeing as many of my family did many things in our history and I'll take on anything you throw at me. So hope you choose me or the old man will hunt you down. Seriously."

"And they better take it serious!" His granfather shouted. Alex took the camera in is hands and turned it off.

Name: Alex Hunter

Age: 17

Personality: Nice, knows how to respond to people who's new to him or familiar, he's an easy person who gets along with others. He would stand up to those who pick on his friends and always thinks of the situation before taking action.

Gender: Male

Looks

Hair: brown hair and white reaching pass his ears

Body shape: Athletic,

Eye color: Emerald green

Likes: Drawing, manga, anime, (any with a good story in it and some humor aswell) sci fi, slight bit of fantasy in them, listens to music (likes to listen cultural types especially japanese rock) travels to places he likes to learn about, wildlife, entertaining games, making new friends and works out to keep in shape.

Dislikes: despite his name doesn't mean he and his family hunts animals, enviromental hazards, People who think of themselves better than others.

Phobias: real werewolves instead of those from movies, sometimes gets nervous around wolves.

Clothes (down below)

Normal: A reddish long sleeve shirt with a grey unbottuned shirt over it that has a chinese dragon seen on his chest. Blue jeans: He also wears his granfather's name tag around his neck and a second necklace with a saphire stone. Carries a well crafted wooden sword with blue and white colours. (Not yet ready to use a real sword)

Formal: Black button shirt with folded sleeves, black trousures, black tie with white Japanese kanji shown at the bottom.

Pajamas: Wears long greyish bottom jamas with blue lines on both sides

Swimming suit: Red shorts with a stencil art tiger and eagle

Why TDI: Wanting to look for something new in life, Carlos was going as well

Hook Up: Someone who has the same interest, sence of humor, smart and attractive. He would get to know the girl before he decide to go into a romantic relationship first.

Other: Good at gymnastics, martial arts and kendo. When he was 9 his mother mainly been at work for archeology while his father works on technology that would be good for both the world and it's people leaving his grandfather to look after him. Despite this they do try to finish their work to spend time with him, sending video messages to eachother to catch up on things usually on christmas, new years, anniversaries and birthdays. He would think going into a reality show would make them proud of him even telling them what they miss would be better.

xxxxxx

Chef: This kid looks suited for this season.

Chris: Yeh, but I like to see his granps threaten us if I don't. Haha!

Chef: I think we should. His old man means it.

Chris: Fine! Next!

xxxxxx

2. Audition Tape: Camera shows Zakk setting up the camera. "There we go." He sits down with his guitar, his room is full of metal music, Alt model, and horror movie posters. "Hey TDI dudes, i'm Zakk Blythe and i'm trying to join this gig you got going on. Checked your rules and i would like to mention i'm a metal head. I'm funny and cool to be around. Would like to join to win the cash, meet people, maybe fall in love, same ol' BS. Wanna see me doing some metal, here's a clip of me singing with my band at a Talent show."

Camera switches to a short clip of Zakk singing (In a metal growl/scream style) and playing his red/black B.C. Rich Warlock guitar with 3 other people on other instruments playing Slayer's "Eyes Of The Insane".

"Dont walk the cold and ruthless streets,

they drain the life from all they meet.

the servants crying underground,

smelling mortal blood like hounds

As you crawl the sewer pipes,

deadly sinners set to strike.

as you walk around the bend,

youll be dead right there where you stand!

Flash of iron, leather, spikes, and swords!

mighty warriors with metal on their side!

Enemies of metal, your death is our reward!

triumphant victory when you bring the steel to life "

Deadly sinners

VICTORY!

deadly sinners

WHEN YOU BRING!

deadly sinners

THE STEEL TO LIFE![2X]"

Then the whole band start to do insane with their instruments.

"Kill the tyrants, endless conquest

with no mercy, straight for his heart

bloodlust will overtake, anger and violence

Without warning, lightning strikes in the dark

strikes you in the dark

LIGHTNING STRIKES THE DARK!"

The band starts to slow down a bit as Zakk does the 1st solo of the song before getting back to the mic.

"RULING THE NIGHT!

WINNING THE FIGHT!

TAKING IT ALL!

Deadly, deadly sinners, you at night!"

Zakk does the 2nd solo before getting back to the mic to sing.

"Flash of iron, leather, spikes, and swords!

those mighty warriors with metal on their side!

Enemies of metal, your death is our reward!

triumphant victory when you bring the steel to life!

Deadly sinners

VICTORY!

deadly sinners

WHEN YOU BRING!

deadly sinners

THE STEEL TO LIFE![2X]

We are ruling the night, winning the fight

taking it all right to the end

Winning the night, ruling the fight

take on last step before you die!"

The Whole band stopped for a sec before the band started up again as Zakk goes to his mic and screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAhh... COME ON!

RULING THE NIGHT!

WINNING THE FIGHT!

TAKING IT TO THE END!

YEEEAAAAAHHHH!"

The band finishes the song before the clip ends going back to Zakk who smiles. "Hoped you liked that and choose me for TDI, peace ya'll." Camera then turns off.

Name: Zakk Blythe

Age: 18

Personality: Zakk is a very funny and twisted (Well his humor is.) person. He just seems to know how to make people laugh and always makes little quips. He can be sarcastic and a bit mean, but he's a nice guy. But eff' with him and you'll get hurt as he was one of the more better fighters in his school (Took on 6 guys from a rival school and gave em' all broken bones with his fists and a baseball bat due to them harrassing his ex-girlfriend at the time). Can also be serious and smart, but that doesn't show much as he never sees a really use for it. Also likes to sleep and if any guys try to wake him up against his own will, he'll punch em'. If it's a girl, he'll just murmur. Seems...Normal, but get him in front on a stage and he'll go all metal.

Gender: Male

Looks

Hair: Scruffy/bushy black hair with some of it dyed red and small beard

Body shape: Is a big fella, not fat or strong, but in the middle.

Eye color: Hazel

Likes: Metal and country music (Listens to them on his Ipod full blast when he's able to sleep, calms him down.), horror movies, friends, cool guitars, writing/directing/staring/producing his own films (He does music videos, stunt videos and movies.), funny cartoons. Anything Norse/Japanese related, into WW2, Civil War and Vietnam. Also is into Viking's and Samurai's (His family history goes all the way back to both Viking's and Samurai's.), getting on stage and showing off true music (He's into thrash metal, melodic metal, etc. Just ask me what type of bands he's into.)

Dislikes: Direct to DVD Disney movies, Jonas Brothers, Twilight, France (Doesn't hate the country, but had a bad experence there once due to an fight with a mime who tried to pickpocket him.), jerks and b*tchs, rapists and child molestors (F*cking hates em'), Religion (Doesn't hate it, but he has his POV on the topic.) Anything he deems "Not metal".

Phobias: Scared of needles, f*cking hates em'.

Clothes (down below)

Normal: Wears a big black/white "Dethklok" hoodie/jacket that's unzipped to show a black "Full Metal Jacket" t-shirt under it. Very baggy camo trip pants and black boots.

Formal: Wears sunglasses, black peacoat, black kakis and boots. Like The Boondock Saints.

Pajamas: Same as everyday, but without his boots, hoddie and shirt on.

Swim suit: Black/red swimtrunks

Why TDI: Figured he'd have some fun, meet some new people, maybe find love, all that BS

Hook Up: Yes, i'll PM ya' when i find a good match.

Other: Brings his iphone and B.C. Rich warbeast guitar with him.

xxxxxx

Chris: (Laughs) man, this dude rocks! Sign him up! A musician would bring the ratings high if he has a voice like that!

Chef: hmph, for a deaf person maybe. Let's go to our next winner already.

xxxxxx

3. Name: Micheal Lomiran

Age: 17

Personality: Always talks with a bright attitude

Gender: Male

Looks: He has dark skin

Hair: black dredlock hairstyle

Body shape: Not too skinny but with some muscles and dark skin

Eye color:brown

Likes: Partying, limbo, cooking, drums and surfing, women who have spirit

Dislikes: cold weather

Phobias: Hail stones

Clothes (down below)

Normal: White large shite with the Jamaican flag on it and a embers baggie hat

Formal: toxedo and a embers baggie hat

Pajamas:black shorts & white vest

Swimming suit: orange shorts

Why TDI: For fun and like to be on TV for once

Hook Up: Not sure, his borther is married has has two children, his cousin has a daughter.

Other: His family ain't poor but he wished to give nearly half of the money to Africa.

4. Audition Tape: The tape shows a man doing an air-guitar while listening to rock music. He stops when he bgan his audition. "Chirs, my man! What's up? anyway I so hope you pick me, including my buddy, Hunter! It would be awsome for me that you pick him and let me say that I love your work that I wish to make a document of Total Drama Island from my view point. Like I said pick me and I may get a good side of you for your adoring fans! Throw whatever you got at me on TOTAL... DRAMA... ISLAND!" He pushed a green button and accidently switched the high volum which made him jump up in mid air and landed back down on his back. "Ooh, crap!"

Name: Carlos Payton

Age: 17

Personality: Sence of humor, nice guy and sometimes gets a little competitive. Usually has problems with his burping and farting after eating alot of food.

Gender: Male

Looks

Hair: messy brown hair

Body shape: Lots of meat on him but with some muscles which makes him alittle both (half the weight as Owen's)

Eye color: Brown

Likes: Video games, music (Mainly Rock music), anime, Manga, parties, sci fi, horror, anime, manga, hanging out with his friends, karate and kung fu films.

Dislikes: Snobs, jerks, rain and highschool

Phobias: Driving through a mind field on a quadbike

Clothes (down below)

Normal: green button shirt with yellow and grey strips that go dow, sandy bown shirt underneath, white sneakers and grey quater shorts

Formal: Reddish brown button shirt, black tie and dark black trousures

Pajamas: white sleeveless shirt, brownish shorts

Swimming suit: Blue shorts with a white stripe on both sides

Why TDI: For challenges and document his view point on TDI, maybe interview other campers

Hook Up: Not really, not the sort've type, has an older sister married and expecting to be a uncle.

Other: Ever since he got word about the series he persuaded his best friend , Alex to enter aswell even got his grandfather to agree who thought it was an excellant idea. He even wanted to be a film directer afterwards in the future when he finishes college.

xxxxxx

Chris: Carlos seems to have what it takes for a director, he's in!

Chef: Would it be because you wanted to be filmed up close?

chris:...Maybe.

xxxxxx

5. Name: Cooper 'Coop' Hawthorne

Age: 17

Personality:A caring boy, he has deep sense of whose are soul mates and is devoted to making sure that every guy (no matter who he is) wins the girl of his dream. He often tells tales about his old successes though it seems that nobody believes him especially when he says that he has a hot blond girlfriend at home. Though Cooper is observant about the people around him, he's kind of oblivious to anything that happens to himself. Cooper is low on self-esteem though he doesn't show it much, comments made about his weight and his stories hurt. Despite that, he's clever and romantic without being cheesy and in his own way he's manipulative though he uses his powers of manipulation for good. Cooper is devoted, loyal, truthful, insecure, oblivious to himself though observant and knowing with others, manipulative yet kind and compassionate. He is a complete movie expert, ask him a name of the movie and will give you almost everything about the movie. He often quotes movies which confuses other people until he tells them.

Gender: Male

Looks

Hair: Short tousled dark brown hair

Body shape:He's a bit chubby but never lets him bother him, not incredibly overweight but not skinny either. Most of it is muscle though.

Eye color: Small amber eyes

Likes: Food, movies especially old fashioned films, matchmaking, relaxing, swimming, fireflies, pressing flowers, writing in his note book, Tai Chi, vintage items.

Dislikes: Opera, Twilight, laziness, not being able to help someone find their soul mates, bullies, gossip, bull-fighting, shrimp, animal abuse, smoking.

Phobias: Bull-runs

Clothes (down below)

Normal:Baby blue unbuttoned shirt with the collar undone and the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, white wife-beater underneath, dark jeans, black and white converse, heart shaped locket hanging from his neck.

Formal:White formal shirt, collar a bit undone, sleeves rolled up to elbows, black vest left unbuttoned, a loose black tie around his neck, black formal pants and black formal shoes.

Pajamas:Black wife-beater and black boxers.

Swim suit:Blue board shorts

Why TDI: He thought he could help out his family since he has seven younger siblings with a new one on the way.

Hook Up: No thank-you, in the heart-shaped locket is a picture of his hot girlfriend, Cheyenne...though nobody believes him.

Other: His dad left his mom before he was born, he spent most of his life watching his mother go out with men only to have her heart broken. His mother was a very beautiful woman, an ex-super model. From his mother's past boyfriends, he has gained many younger siblings. After two months, he deliberately set up a plan to get his mother together with a man he knew was perfect for her. He know has a new step-father with a new sibling on the way. Cooper continued to match-make and his success rate was very high, it wasn't until later that he met his own girlfriend, the ruthless Queen Bee of the school. They had been partnered up in a project together, though they hated each-other at first, they fell in love.

6. Audition Tape: **In a Los Angeles Hotel** Hey guys I'm Zane Cash, and I should be on TDI because I'm outgoing, I live life to the extreme and I bring some drama. And I'm part of an awesome, so check this song out.

*Broken Dreams by Shaman's Harvest*

Whats that metronome I hear, perhaps the end is drawing near

You never hear the shot that takes you down

Out of time, so say goodbye, what is yours

Now is mine, and I dream broken dreams

I make them come true, I make them for you

My dreams come true, I make them for you

My dreams come true, I make them for you

My dreams come true, I make them for you

My dreams come ture, I make them for you

Out of time, so say goodbye, what is yours

Now is mine, and I dream broken dreams

I make them come true, I make them for you

I make them for you...

Almost to the mountain top, you slip and fall just like a stone

Rolling ever faster to this nightmare you have sown

You had it all right in your grasp, but in a breath your minute passed

Now, at last, the end has come, you are all alone

Out of time, so say goodbye

What is yours, now is mine

And I dream broken dreams, I make them come true

I make them for you

I make them for you...

All your dreams are just illusion

Based on nothing and confusion

Dont you look behind the curtain

No more time, the end is certain

And I dream broken dreams, I make them come true

I make them for you

And I dream broken dreams, I make them come true

I make them for you

My dreams come true, I make them for you

My dreams come true, I make them for you

My dreams come true, I make them for you

My dreams come ture, I make them for you

*Crowd cheers and they take a bow*

Name: Zane Cash

Age: 17

Personality: Outgoing, a natural born risktaker, doesn't life's difficulties bring him down or slow him down. A total gentleman towards the ladies. Doesn't back down from anyone, lives a straight edge life meaning that he doesn't drink, smoke, or do drugs.

Gender: Male

Looks

Hair: Jet black with dark red highlights tied in a medium long ponytail, small goatee

Body shape: 5'6, light six pack, medium tan

Eye color: onyx black

Likes: Girls, video games, slamball, Metal, rock and roll, country, alternative

Dislikes: twilight, girly girls, snobs, bullies, know it alls

Phobias: Puppets, dolls, and spiders

Clothes (down below)

Normal: Black t-shirt with a coat of arms on the back, tan cargo shorts, white and red vans

Formal: black short sleeve button up shirt, black pants, black shoes

Pajamas: camo sleep pants

Swim suit: Black board shorts with camo on the sides

Why TDI: to meet new people, have fun, find the love of his life.

Hook Up: Yes

xxxxxx

Chef: Did I just heard that right? He's afraid of dolls and puppets!

Chris: (LaUGH) Aw, man! That is SO childish! Can't wait to see the look on his face on the Phobia challange!

Chef: Heheheh! And I thought that athlete idiot from the original series was stupid!

xxxxxx

7. Audition Tape:Shows a teenager girl in a bright pink bedroom "Hi! My name isMissy and I'm Andrew's sister and I think he should be on Total Drama Islandbecause he is a total genius and I also think he deserves someone on let's go see Andy!" Shows the camera going into the hallway and intoother room and shows Andrew on his bed, cross-legged with a red Dell XPSlaptop with a large Superman sticker on it. "Hey Andy!" "I told you Missy,"his eyes glued to the screen "That you are not to disturb me when I'm playingMario-Jump you little-Ugh! And I told you not to call me Andy anymore." Missyrolls her eyes and says "O'kay Dr. Whackadoodle...but I'm doing you a HUGEfavor here." Andrew glares at his sister and rolls his eyes and says "Fine. Sign me up." Still glaring at his sister "Only because I'm bored here." "YES!...I hope you pick him!"

The camera shuts off.

Name: Andrew Pryde

Age: 17

Personality: Andrew often represents the voice of reason amongst his friends, as he does not hesitate to point out the facts, and is honest to everyone. He can be goofy and has a sense of humor. He is very confident is himself and canbe stubborn at times. He can be nice/sweet and gentlemanly towards people(whodeserves it).

Gender: Male Looks

Hair: Short and wavy dark brown hair

Body shape: Tall and slender body type (About 5'8 and has slightly tanned skin

Eye color: Green

Likes: His laptop, Halo 3, video games, animals, Rockband/Guitar Hero,astrology and science, and playing paintball and

Dislikes: Mean/snotty people, Twilight, jerks, public speaking, Twilight,Jonas Brothers, his mother, being critzied and not having respect

Phobias: Raccoons

Clothes (down below) Normal: A red T-shirt, tan khaki shorts, black Vans shoes.

Formal: A black tuxedo with a dark blue tie

Pajamas: A black t-shirt with a Batman Logo and grey sweatpants.

Swim suit: Navy blue swim trunks

Why TDI: To get away from his mother and Missy because he's mother, Mary, and Andrew sometimes don't get along because she is a devout Christian and herspiritual beliefs and with Andrew's scientific theories, they always agrueabout everything. So he really doesn't want to deal with that this summer. Hook Up: Yes Other: He brings his iPhone and laptop and his nickname is Andy which his dislikes.

8. Audition Tape: We see Derek training by boxing in a punching bag.

Derek: What's up mates? This is the DK man here, here to tell you how I am

Mom: Dinner's ready.

Derek: Sure, mom. Anyway, I should be on ATDI because I'm stronger than most coots, braver, better, and way cooler than anyone I have ever met. So, don't bet on anything different, mate!

Mom: COME ON!

*the camera shuts off*

Name: Derek Charcaine

Age: 18

Personality: Derek is very powerful, and strong-minded. Although, he barely cares for a lot of people, even though he still has friends. He speaks very well, but isn't that flirtatious. He seeks respect from most people, and seems more superior than other people. He can be brave, but, can also be doubtful.

Gender: Male

Looks

Hair: Black short cornrows with small streaks of brown

Body shape: Dark skinned, and kind of strong, but still sorts skinny

Eye color: Hazel

Likes: Doing flips, flexibility, rap/hip-hop, any kind of poultry, crazy art and graffiti, football

Dislikes: Getting ticked off, heavy metal, any type of stupid thing (that he or anyone else does), caterpillars

Phobias: Pirates

Clothes (down below)

Normal: A blue shirt with black diagonal bold lines with baggy jeans, and black sneakers, and has a black hoodie with the hood on his head most of the time

Formal: A regular black tuxedo with a black hat

Pajamas: A white shirt with blue shorts

Swim suit: Red shorts

Why TDI: To get more attention and popularity

Hook Up: If you want to

Other: He is British-Australian

xxxxxx

Chef: he sounds like a every day soldier. This Derek kid would help the team he's in go through.

Chris: yeah, but if he makes it to the next season, we could use

xxxxxx

9. Audition Tape: *Shows a building on fire*

KJ: *runs up to the camera* Hi, I m KJ and if you don t accept me, that *points to building* will be your houses

Name: KJ Daniels

Age: 17

Personality: KJ is a pyromaniac, which means he loves to set stuff on fire, sohe always has a lighter with him, and if you bother him when he is settingstuff on fire he will get ** off, otherwise he is a nice guy that loves tohave fun, like any other teenage boy he is perverted but he is waiting tillhe s married, KJ was also raised on the bad side of town so he learned toshot a gun and protect himself, he is a bit trigger happy, KJ is a realgentleman when you first meet him, but when he warms up to people he acts likehimself, KJ loves to skateboard and is pretty good, KJ is almost alwayssmiling because he says it confuses people, loves to play cards usually cheats

Gender: Male Looks

Hair: He has spiky Black hair, but his bangs are red

Body shape: He is well built (has a six pack), 5 9

Eye color: he has grey eyes

Likes: Spicy food, skateboarding, fire, guns, music (rock and metal), cards, cheating (only when he does)

Dislikes: Cops, water (to put out fires), firefighters, the law, losing, Cheating (when others cheat), the color pink

Phobias: Anglophobia- Fear of England or English culture, etc. Clothes (down below)

Normal: blue skinny jeans (wears them two sizes bigger), red boxers, a blackThree Days Grace tee-shirt, usually has his Skullcandy headphones (outer ear)around his neck

Formal: Black dress pants, a button up, and black dress shoes

Pajamas: His boxers Swim suit: Bright orange trunks with a red dragon on the left side

Why TDI: Because it s a way to get away

Hook Up: Sure, someone who won t mind him setting stuff on fire

Other: Has a skeleton style lighter

xxxxxx

Chris: If he thinks he can burn my crib cuz I didn't accept him, he's got another thing coming! Reminds me of Duncan.

Chef: You sure that's a good idea?

Chris: Why not, aslong as he doesn't burn the stuff we have for the season!

xxxxxx

10. Audition Tape: Camera turns on it shows Sean entertaining a crowd of people in a comedy club, it shows him playing a guitar in the garage, rapping fastly. then it shows him taking deep breaths saying "give me a minute" then when he's finished breathing heavily he says "Anyway pick me". He then see's a two guys using numchucks on skateboards as they hit each other in the nuts "Seriously guys that's just dumb your nuts will never forgive you"

Name:Sean Fausz

Age:18

Personality:Sean is a funny guy almost everybody likes him. He cares for everybody only when someone does something so stupid he will talk to them and berate how stupid the mistake was. He is really smart but he hides it from friends.

Gender:Male

Hair:He has a beatles type haircut but it is kinda a half fro and has a chin strap beard like chuck norris.

Body shape:He's well obese wieghing in at about 260 pounds and he's about 5'7

Eye color:Dark Brown

Likes:Videogames, humor, alot of food except like seafood, music rock and rap 1988-2006 and guitar.

Dislikes:people making idiots of themselves, jerks and Rap 2007-2010.

Phobias:Aquaphobia fear of water.

Normal:Patriots sweatshirt and sweat pants and black shoes.

Formal:A Tuxedo and dress shoes.

Pajamas:Boxers and 2pac t-shirt.

Swim suit: Green trunks.

Why TDI:To test himself.

Hook Up:Someone who won't mind his wieght.

Other:PLays guitar and raps.

11. Name: James Louis

Presonality: carres only about winning, likes to show off his body to the girls and talks about how strong he is. Gets into anger for anyone who insults him ad acts like a bully to others. Sometimes he is not very clever.

Age: 17

Gender: male

Body shape: Strongly built, tanned body.

Hair colour: short Jet black hair

Eye colour: Brown

Likes: Pickig on the weak, impress girls, working out, going into a challange

Dislikes: anyone who gets in his way.

Phobias: snakes

Normal: Red sleevless shirt with a big 10 in front and shorts

Formal: toxedo

Pajamas: nothing but pants

Swimsuit: black trunks

Why TDI: to show off his impressive skills

Hook up: I get attractions from alot of girls, who needs to be in a permenant relationship.

xxxxxx

Chris: Finally! That's 11 guys, now we can begin the show!

Chef: this dude won't last very long on the season.

Chris: Probably, now we can begin the show!

xxxxxx


	4. Not so Happy Campers! Part 1

xxxxxx

Chris: Ok, just before we begin the show I got one question. How the hell did Zane get info of my shaved head? My real hair was shaved by someone I have no idea. Chef?

Chef hides the electic shaver in the closet and looks at him with a convincing innocent look.

Chef: Eh, I dunno, mayby from the last group we dealt with?

Chris: ANyway lets begin the ATD series and hopefully if we reach the second seasons the producers better have a tight security of my personnal things!

xxxxxx

Chris: Yo! We're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario, I'm your host, Chris McClain, dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television, right now! Here's the deal, 22 campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp, they'll compete in challenges against each other, then have to face the judgment of their fellow campers. Every three days, one team will either win a reward, or watch one of their team members walk down the dock of shame. Take a ride on the loser boat, ha ha, and leave Total Drama Island, for good! Their fate will be decided here, at the dramatic campfire ceremonies where each week, all but one camper will receive... a marshmallow. In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune, which let's face it: they're probably blow in a week. To survive, they'll have to battle... Black flies...Grizzly Bears, Disgusting Camp Food!

At the far corner of the camera, Chef Hatchet pokes his head out of the kitchen through the window with his fist raised.

Chef: And that's what they are gonna get!

And, each other! Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of camera situated all over the camp. Who will crumble under the pressure?, find out here, right now on...TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND!

(TDI theme)

Back at the docks.

Chris: Welcome back to Total Drama Island! All right, it's time to meet our first 22 campers. We told them they'd all be staying at this 5-star resort, so, truth is we lied! hehe!

A boat arrives, Tally arrives with her luggage.

Chris: Our first contestan, Tally Gillar! Welcome to Camp Wawaakwa, Tally.

The dark skinned teen runs to him, shaking his hands with excitement.

Tally: It's so awsome to meet you! Your just as I imagined. Where's the hot tub?

Chris: Thank you, much appreciated. And as for the hot tub it's in my crib where I will be sleeping in while you and the rest sleep in the cabins.

She grabbed her stuff and muttered.

Tally: I should've known there was something not right.

Chris: Now for our second camper, Cooper Hawthorne or 'Coop' to be corrected.

A short brown haired male with some more meat in him, went to Chris and bashed his fist with his own.

Coop: Yo, chris! What up?

Chris: Coop! Nice of you to join us! If you go to where tally is standing at the end of the docks.

Coop: Cool.

Took his things and went to Tally, both started chatting while a third boat arrived and disembarking was Zane cash.

Chris: Zane! What's up, bud?

Zane: It's all cool and thanks a million for this!

Chris: No problemo!

He throws his arm around Zan and whisperes to him.

Chris: OK, here's the thing; my real hair is nearly back to it's usual style so unless you have your butt kicked out in the first challeng? Keep it to your self!

Zane: uh, sure no prob!

The teen walks to the two campers who arrived earlier.

Coop: Hey, I'm cooper but everyone calls me Coop.

Tally: names Tally.

Zane: Nice to meet yous. I'm known to my folks as a natural born ristaker.

Tally: So what was Chris saying to you just now?

Zane: Oh, I was knew to this stuff and told me not to let it go to my head or something.

Back with Chris was a auburn haired girl with streaks of black and neon green and neo pink added, her tanned skin is noticable.

Chris: Our next camper, Steffiana DeVai

Steffiana: Hey, a pleasure to be here.

Chris: Glad to hear it.

She looked around and thought there was a hotel nearby until realised there was't.

Steffiana: So there's no 5-star hotel or anything realxing?

Chris: That's right!

Tally: We're just as fooled as you were.

She went over to them. Chris watched another boat come by and dropped off Carlos with his fancy looking camera. Jumped off the boat with an excited look on his face.

Carlos: WAHOOO! Chris, my man! What's happening! It's such an honour to be here! Hey. Is this where we're staying?

Chris: I see you brought your camera and yep! Had ya fooled.

To his and the camper's suprise Carlos didn't look unhappy but happy.

Carlos: Cool, not bad. Wouldn't mind sharig ya secrets?

Chris: Wouldn't say 'no' to that, atleast someone appreciates my talent.

Carlos then walks over to the group with his camera on.

Coop: Hi, my names Coop. Nice to meet you.

Carlos: What's up? Names carlos, the future film director and also to film my point of view of the reality show.

Zane: Awsome.

Tally: Nice to meet ya, carlos. try not to get on my bad side get me?

Carlos nodded and filmed the campers he befriended with as another boat arrives with a older teen with black scruffy hair and small beard, alongside him was his guitar and large luggage.

Chris: Everyon please welcome our young rockstar, Zakk Blythe!

Zakk: Chris mcClain! My man, awsome to be on your show. YEEEAAAAHHH!

He threw his arms up above with 'rock on' signs, his scream was heard throughout the area, everyone plugged their ears until it stopped.

Chris; That is some singing voice!

Zakk: Thanks man!

Zane: Dude that was-

Carlos: AWSOME! Your a musician right?

Carlos interrupted Zane while he was clearing his ears.

Zakk: I'm sure am. Names Zakk!

Carlos: Carlos Payton! I'm a soon-to-be director.

Zakk: Awsome! I could let someone film me playing my instruments. And Chris wasn't kidding when mentioning some cute ladies.

A Jamaican male with long dredlocks and a multi coloured large hat arrived on the docks.

Chris: Michael Lomiran, hows it going.

Michael: It's cool, man. So cool to be around 'ere!

He goes over to the group.

Chris: Everyone, meet Rachael Lowence.

Another newcomer was an attractive girl with auburn hair like Taffiana.

Chris: Welcome to camp Wawanakwa, Rachael!

Rachael: It's a great pleasure to meet you.

Chris: Nice to meet someone with a positive attitude.

As soon as Rachael joined the group, Joslyn Sinclair a light brunnette with pinkesh red highlights waved to Chris.

Joslyn: Hi, Chris! Hi!

She jumped off the boat just before docking but unfortunatly she landed on the edge and feel to the lake.

Zakk: man, that was cazy.

Rachael and Michael rushed over to help Joslyn out of the water.

Rachael: You OK?

Joslyn: That was wicked, lack one time that I tried doing a stunt from a diving board into a triple backflip in a swimming pool awhile back, wow the coach was so mad he was red as a tamato! Is there anything to eat?

Tally: I'll take that as a 'yes'.

Chris: Well least that's out of the way.

The next camper was Hunter with his luggage, wooden bokken sword and portfolio.

Chris: Our next victi-camper is Alex Hunter, the swordsman.

Hunter: Great to be here man. So this is where we're staying.

Chris: Your not mistaking my young Hunter-san, the campers are that way.

As Hunter gathers his things, going to the group he spotted a certain aurburn girl with large busts eyeing him but turned the other way with a blushed cheeks after knowing he saw her, all he did was gave a friendly smile at Rachael. When not looking she returned a warm smile the teen Carlos who was talking with Zakk, Micheal, Coop and Tally.

Hunter: Hey, Carlos!

Carlos: Not now Hunter can you see I- Hunter! You made it!

He gave his best friend a crushing hug, lifting him from the floor.

Carlos: Everyone this is my good buddy, Alex Hunter as Chris has mentioned. But back home everybody calls him Hunter.

Hunter: Before any questions, I don't hunt animals. It's just my family name.

Zakk: Nice to meet ya, bro. Carlos told us about ya, awsome Bokken!

Hunter: Thanks I'm kind into things related to asian and samurai things.

Zakk: Cool, same here.

As the three male teens chatted on about themselves chris called out.

Chris: OK since we're running alittle behind schedule my employees had informed me that we'll be introducing two people at a time. And Here they are!

On the boat were Andrew Pryde and Gazelle McQueen, Andrew disembarked first before Chris helped Gazelle out of the boat.

Gazelle: Thank you.

Chris: Just to let you know, we picked you over your looks.

Gazelle: I can live with that.

She suddenly stopped when seeing the island and the people infront of her.

Gazelle: Hold on a second, you said there was a fancy 5-star hotel and not some crappy, awful looking summer camp!

Andrew: Finally figured it out, I was bit suprised myself.

Chris: As I mentioned to the others before you; we lied and this is where you'll be spending the summer.

Gazelle looked disgusted by the thought of living in a summer camp.

Gazelle: I never signed up for this!

Chris: Uh, Actually, ya did. The Contracts don't lie.

He pulls out a large number of contracts infront of her face, she took them from his grasp and ripped them to shreds. Smiling at him with proudness.

Chris: The great thing about lawyers.

Pulling out ANOTHER set of contracts, showing his grin at her face.

Chris: They make LOTS of copies!

Gazelle: I am SO not gonna be on this island with these people, you can not make me stay here!

Chris: That's cool, hope you don't mind being alittle wet, cuz yout ride just left. Hehe.

Gazelle: Ugh! Jerk!

Up next was Derek Charcaiine, a well built dark skinned teen. Threw his gear off the boat and jumped off. Giving a high five to chris.

Chris: Derek Charcaine! Awsome to meet you.

Derek: Same here, Chris McClain. Hey there, mates, you might as well quite Cuz I came here to Win!

He proclaimes to the group, after him from the boat was an australian girl Dani Rachel Riley.

Dani: Good day, Chris, mate! hows it goin?

Chris: Fine thank you. The group is that way.

He pointed his finger to the group for her, smiled and walked towards them.

The next two were Nora Baine and Maria Lawlor both smiled ad waved to the group before them.

Chris: A pleasure to meet you two young ladies.

Maria: Same back to you Chris, well except for the ladies part, hehe.

Nora: Thank you for and so excited to meet you in person, Chris.

Chris: my pleasure.

The next boat were Cameron Masale or Cammy for short and Inola Black Bear-Ortega.

Chris: Cammy, Inola, make yourselves at home as this is where your staying.

The next boat arrived, KJ Daniels came out.

Chris: KJ! hows it goin, Welcome to your home for the next week weeks!

KJ: Fine, can someone helpe out, this dude has a fear for water!

Sean: I just don't want to drawn cause I can't swim!

Hunter and Zakk came aboard and dragged the poor guy who was protesting.

Chris: Sean Fausz, sorry you had to go through and since you have a fear for water just try to get voted off to early.

Sean:S-sure! No prob! Just be sure I'm blind folded or something!

Chris: and as for you KJ, I've been told of your habit for buring stuff and if you do anything, directors would inform the authorities and I got your little warning that if I didn't pick you!

KJ: Well it's a habit of mine.

He goes off to join the rest while Sean settles down of his fear of water. the next and last boat was Sky and James. Sky disembarked with an annoyed expression.

Chris: Sky Luna, nice of you to come and James Louis.

Sky: Nice to meet you but did you had to make me share the same baot as him?

James: Hey I couldn't help it, I'm more of a ladies man.

He follows her and see other girls to impress.

James: I see the ladies have arrived, it must be my lucky day.

Most of the girls looked at him with annoying faces, some just didn't look at him.

Chris: Ok, everyone gather 'round so I could take a group photo, everybody on the end of the dock!

The campers did so, each of them made their own performance for the photo.

Chris: OK! One...Two...Three...oops, OK, forgot the lens cap...OK, hold that pose, One...Two...oh! No wait, card's full, hang on!

Tally: Come on, man, my face is starting to freeze!

Chris: Got it, everyone say, Wawanakwa!

Campers: Wawanakwa! Whoa!

The docks gave in of the weight from the many teens standing together. Chris purposely took the photo fo those who's heads or any limbs came out of the surface.

Chris: OK, guys, dry off, and meet at the campfire pit in 10!

Later on the campers arrive in the campfire where Chris comes forward to them.

Chris: OK, this is camp Wawanakwa your home for the next eight weeks. The campers sitting around you will be your cabbin mates, your competition and maybe even your friends, ya dig? The camper who manages to stay on the island the longest without getting voted off will win, 1 million dollars!

James: Scuze me? But where do we sleep, cuz I like to slee next to some certain hotties!

Joslyne: Do taht and you get a certain makeover!

Chris: Relax! Girls get one side, boys get the other. Here's the deal; I'm gonna split you into two teams.

Hunter

Zakk

Rachael

Tally

Carlos

Dani

Steffiana

Sky

Sean

James

and Joslyn

From this moment on you are, the Soaring Eagles!

Carlos: Yeah!

Zakk: Awsome!

Chris: the rest of you...

Nora

Adrew

KJ

Maria

Gazelle

cammy

Michael

Zane

Coop

Derek

and Inola

Chris: you guys will be officially known as the Killer Grizzlies

Zane: Sweet!

Chris: As you know, you will all be on every camera in all public areas in this competiton.

_xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx_

_Chris: You will also share your most inner thoughts to the public viewers back home know what your thinking or just let something out._

_Carlos: Hey everyone back home, I have one thing to say... THIS IS THE BEST MOMENT OF MY ENTIRE LIFE! ME AND HUNTER ARE ON TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!_

_Dani: hehe, this is so gonna be awsome!_

_xxxxxx End Confession Cam xxxxxx_

Chris: OK any questions, good. Killer Grizzles your in the eastern cabin, Soaring Eagles you take the west. Alright get your butts in gear and meet up in the mess hall after you unpacked your stuff.

The two teams go to their cabins, in the eagles' cabin the boys in the set their things.

Carlos: I call top bunk!

Hunter: Fine I'll take the bottom. I'm a little suprise neither of us didn't get put in the Killer Grizzlies.

Carlos: Same but at least we don't have to worry about facing eachother. Any girls you fancy in the team?

Zakk: That Joslyn may be little psycho but I like girls with high spirits.

Sean comes in with his things on the top bunk above Zakk's.

Sean: Hey, guys sorry I freaked out earlier I just kinda have a fear for water, apart of drinking and small amounts of it.

Carlos: No worries, bro. Some of us have our own. As I was mentioning, Hunter seems to have an eye for someone.

Hunter: What? that Rachael girl? I thought she was nice looking.

James: You guys are a bunch of dreamers! The only thing the babes will adore is me!

The guys looked at him, thinking he must be one of those amatures that want every girl to like them.

Hunter: Yeah, in his dreams.

Whispers to Zakk and Sean who chuckled at that comment.

Sean: Right.

Outside the cabins Tally sat on the bench with Rachael and Sky.

Tally: So any of you girls have boyfriends of your own?

Sky: Nope, but I'm patient.

Rachael: Not yet.

Tally: Oh, what about that Hunter guy, you were so looking at him.

Rachael blushed at that comment from Tally.

Sky: Yeah, when he smiled at you, you were as red as tamato.

Rachael: I was not! I just thought he was nice looking!

Tally: No problem of asking us to keep it a secret, but should be careful of that James. He maybe all muscle but probably lacks a brain.

Rachael: I never like guys who do that thing.

Later on in the Main Lodge, both teams arrived and lined up for food.

Chef: Listen up! here are the rules; I serve three times a day and you'll eat it three times a day. So grab yourtray, get your food and sit your butts down NOW!

Gazelle was the first toget her food but gave a disgust expression when loking at the brown grool.

Gazelle: Um, excuze, chef? I only take food that is edible and not alot of fat. DOn't want to ruin this fabulous body.

Chef: you'll get a lot of SHUT THE HELL UP!

she quickly took her tray and ran for the first table. Coop quietly chuckled and whispered to Cammy and Michael.

Coop: Man, have a cow.

Chef: What was that? Come closer fat boy, cuz I didn't hear you!

Coop: I didn't say anything that may sound offensive.

Chef: hmmhm, I'm sure you didn't.

He threw the food on his plate which to shock the campers it jumped back in the scoop but was thrown back down. Michael took his place.

Chef: You, skinny kid, gimme ya plate.

Michael: I ain't skinny, I got some meat on me, man.

Chef: then you better have more on you!

He gave the jamaican teen an extra. Carlos saw it nearby and was shocked.

Carlos: aw, lucky!

Hunter and Zakk looked at him with their eyebrows rosed high.

Chef: NEXT!

As everyone got their food, some were't brave enough to tought the food made by Chef. Chris enters and finds everyone was at present.

Chris: So, everyone settled in?

Derek: Yo, Chris, could we order pizza or somin?

Without warning a cleaver was thrown and inserted in a wall next to Chris.

Derek: WOAH! WOAH, it's cool, man! The food 'ere is excellant!

He stutted at the chef who glared at him with another cleaver in his hand.

Chris: Glad things are ok, tommorrow will be your first challange. Be sure to be in your swimsuits at 9am!

Maria: Wonder what he'll make it us do?

Zane:Come on. It's our first challange, how hard can it be?

the next day mornaing, they arrived at the highest point of the mountain, thousands of feet high.

Zane: Holy Sh...

* * *

Auther: OK if anyone wants to come up with a challenge and a title please inform me. I got some of my own for later and will be hard who will be voted off first in the series. Once again thank you everybody for helping out and can still do so if you like for the series! ^^


	5. Total Drama Update!

This is Great celestial Dragon speaking to you all who have been waiting for the next chapter of ATDI! Don't worry, I'm only half way of finishing it. I may get tied up to things that would hold it, so you may have to wait. So, what I thought for the challanges after the next chapter will be something funny and painful. If you have any ideas for a challenge don't be shy to let us know what ideas you have and anyone you want hooking up with. I would apoligies for the first camper to leave Camp Wawanakwa, but don't worry I promis they will have a bigger role on the next season if I get a chance in the future. Hope you all have a good summer vacation! 


	6. Not so Happy Campers! part 2

xxxxxx

Chris: Welcome back on Alternate Total Drama Island, we apologies for the waiting. Lots of things going on this summer. Got the campers set in two teams: the Saoring Eagles and the Killer Grizzlies. Chef! Have you found that leak yet!

Chef: Almost!

Chris: Good, who knows how much info zane has on me and I find out it was Sierra she is dead. Anyway, enjoy the chapter of... Alternate... Total... Drama... Island!

xxxxx

The two teams arrived at the very top of the high cliff

Chris: OK, today's challenge is three-fold! Your first task is to jump off this 1,000 foot high cliff into the lake!

Nora: No problem!

Chris: If you look down, you will see two target areas. The wider area represents, the part of the lake, that we stocked with psychotic, hehe-man eating sharks! Inside that area is a safe zone, that's your target area, which we're pretty sure is shark free!

Tally: Excuse me?

Chris: For each member of your team that jumps and actually...survives, there will be a crate of supplies waiting below. Inside each crate, are supplies that you'll need, for the second part of the challenge: building a hot tub! The team with the best one gets to have a wicked, hot tub party tonight and keeps the tub for the whole week! The losers will be sending someone home!

Chris: Let's see! Killer Grizzlies, you're up first!

Cammy: Woah! That is really a long way down. So, who wants to go first?

Both teams remained silent, aside with the coughing, wistling and the crickets chirping.

Carlos: Hey, no sweat it. There's no way this could be dangerous, I'm sure they made it safe for us.

Sean: Is that right, Chris? Is this save for us?

Chris: Safe? Why of course it is! Like Carlos said we used the interns who all survived the stunts.

xxxxxx Flashback xxxxxx

Chris stood beside Chef Hatchet who was wearing swim shorts and a rubber ring around his waist along with a pair of goggles around his head.

Chris: We need to test the stunts first! You know that!

Chef: Do I look like an intern to you?

Chris: No, but the ones we had are all in the hospital! Come on, just jump it you big chicken...! Bawk bawk bawk bawk!

Chef: I don't get paid enough for this, man!

Puts on his goggles and then took the jump.

Chef: Aaaaahhh!

Screaming from his lungs as Chef plummets down to the lake, not realising that he was only a few feet from the safe zone. Diving into the water he pulled his head out for air.

Chef Hey, I made it, I made it man! ...Somethin' just brushed by my foot! Hey, Chris, man, something ain't right down here!

He docks his head under the water, jumps out the second in fear when knowing the shark was beside him.

Chef:Aaaahhhhh! Down, boy!

Ran straight the beach just before the shark took a bite from him.

Chris: Well, that seems safe enough!

Satisfied by it he ticked it on his list.

xxxxxx End Flashback xxxxxx

KJ: So? Who's up first?

Andrew: Someone has to jump.

Maria: I'll do it! If I make it you can follow me.

She leaped from the cliff and tumbling dow before diving stright dow with her hands from before entering the safe zone. Pulled her head out for air and waved to the top who could barely see it before Chef arrived in his crummy looking boat.

Cammy: Yeah! she made it!

She took her turn, taking a few steps back before running to the edge.

Cammy: Look out BELLOOOOWWWW!

Falling down to the lake she dived into the safe area like Maria did. As well as other campers in the Killer Grizzlies followed.

Derek peforming a straight dive.

Zane Screaming his lungs out!

Inola was quiet while diving into the lake safely.

Coop tumbling with his arms and legs bent.

Andrew took the leap then Micheal after him, almost all the Grizzlies managed to dive in the safe zone without worrying about the sharks.

Nora: Alright, it's my turn then. see you's at the bottom.

She took a quick breath in and out before taking the big jump, falling into the . KJ smiled when his turn was up and looked very confident.

KJ: This will be a piece of cake. Take a look at the real professional, Eagles. Cuz ya gonna need it!

He said to the Eagles, stretching his arms and legs dives down to the lake, performing multiple stunts but unfortunatly one of those was the splits that he didn't had time to close his legs when hitting the surface of the water. In such pain the athlete let out a loud cry in pain. Many of the Grizzlies were shocked, even the sharks included.

KJ: AAAHHAHHAHHHHHHHHH! AHHHAHHHHH!

Ended his cry when sinking into the water.

Chris: Ooohhh! Hate to see THAT happen on a first challenge. Let's see how the Saoring Eagles have takened his message.

xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx

Zakk: HAHAAAAHHH! That was HILARIOUS! I apoligies for being cruel but sometimes these things feel funny! HEHEH!

Hunter: We sure took notes of that! It's never do the splits doing a dive! I can't stop myself! HAHAH!

Joslyn: Wahahhhahh! Now THAT was entertaining.

Carlos: Ooh maaan! I'm so glad I brought my camera to film THAT! HAHAHAAHHH! No! I can't stop laughing!

He falls to the floor with his legs seen kicking in every direction while laughing.

Sean: Man! After seeing that! "Take a look at the real professional, Eagles Cuz ya gonna need it!" That made me almost forget my fear of water!

xxxxxx End Confession Cam xxxxxx

Gazelle: Excuse me, Chris? I do have this condition I haven't mentioned publicely.

Chris: And the condition is?

Gazelle: A condition where me that is NOT jumping off cliffs. I'd rather be dead than take an insane cliff dive into a huge area filled with sharks!

Chris: Well you can skip the challange. But if you back out, you'll be the only one who chickened out and lost the team their score, and then they'll hate you.

Gazelle: it's a calculated risk, I learned enough of the team and I don't think any of them will take the jump, especially one who's afraid of water.

Chris: Your choice, that means you'll have to wear this chicken-hat for the rest of the day!

he puts on the hat on her head, much to her annoyance.

Gazelle: What?

Chris smiled at her when doing his chicken act at her for a laugh.

Chris: Bawk! Bawk! Bawk! The Chicken path is that way.

She walked to the escaletor. It was now the Saoring Eagles turn for the challange. Chris turned to the second team and saw the nervous look on some of their faces.

Chris: OK, Soaring Eagles if you take the challange without a single camper who chickens out the dive, we'll throw in a pull-cart to put your carts in!

Zakk: Sweet! Alright then, who's gonna take the dive!

However not everyone was keen on going first, Carlos was digging into his swimshorts pockets. Pulling out a number straws in his hand.

Carlos: Alright, ladies and gentlemen. Gather 'round and listen: one of the straws is coloured red. Anyone who has the red straw gets to take the dive.

Hunter: OK, Carlos why don't you demonstrate this for us? A future film director has to show how it's done.

He knew the moment Carlos is called by that title, Carlos wouldn't ignore it.

Carlos: Very well here is the red-HEEHH!

Joslyn: Oh, look! Carlos got the red one, that means you get to go first.

xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx

Carlos: Oh, come on! How can I fall for something like that? Oh, jeez! Well I was shocked and was not afraid of jumping off some cliff.

xxxxxx End Confession cam xxxxxx

The camera shows Carlos with a terrified expression when inches away near edge. James and Zakk pushed him despite his feet used as brakes.

Carlos: Wait! This is a mistake! I was not suppose to pick up the straws, one of you guys were! I've been tricked!

Hunter: Like you tried the same thing back in high school in gym class.

He snickered after his sentence.

Rachael:So he did this kind of thing before?

Hunter:Yeah.

Carlos: Hey! Who's side are you on?

James: It was your idea, you did followed the rules that came from your mouth.

Zakk: Come on, Carlos! We need to win this and think of having a hot tub for the whole week!

Carlos: I'm thinking more of how I survive this! Besides it should have been one of yous guys since all the straws were red!

Sky: Well that would have been a clever plan if you hadn't falling for your own.

Carlos: Well that's tought luck cuz there is NO WAY I'm jumping off this cliff. Nuh-huh!

Crossed his arms infront of him and not facing the group. Tally narrowed her eyes and went up to him. Narrowed her eyes at him.

Tally: Oh, your jumping!

Carlos looked back at her.

Carlos: Oh, yeah? Says who?

Tally: Says me! I ain't loosing this challange cuz of you chickening out! You are jumping off THAT cliff.

Carlos: Oh, ya, what are you gonna do? Throw me off? Haha!

THe camera appears beneath the cliff where Carlos was tossed off falling straight down, arms and legs fairly spread.

Carlos: WAAAAHHHAAAAAAHHHHH! HOOOOLLLYYY SHHH-

His scream was cut off when falling into the safe area, causing huge splashing waves of water, even on Chef who looked pretty annoyed. Back on the cliff Tally brushed her hands with a proud expression while the rest of her teammates were shock and awe.

xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx

Hunter: Now that I did not see coming.

Sean: Tally threw Carlos from edge like he was nothing! I think I may start to become alittle scared of her when she's mad.

Tally: I may have forgot to mention that I did some workout. Didn't mean to go all the way, hehe.

xxxxxx End Confession Cam xxxxxx

Tally: Now, anyone have problems of jumping?

Zakk: Nope!

Sean: Can't wait for my turn!

James: Me three!

Rahael: Same here!

Carlos emerged from the water, spatting out water from his mouth then lookiing up from where he fell from.

Carlos Tally! Wait till I get my hands on you!

Tally: Hey, I threw you in the safe area didn't I? Now lets hope I make it too.

She jumped off, closing her eyes and made it without a sound. coming up to the surface next to carlos with a grin.

Next up was Sky who looked alittle nervous

Sky: I thought this was gonna be like one of those regular reality tv series.

Chris: Well that's the thing. Haha-It aint.

After that Sky jumped off, keeping her eyes closed.

Joslyn did a star formation while laughing.

Dani took her turn shouting "Crikey!" all the way down.

Steffiana: Look out below!

Shouting beneath the others before her.

Then James took the dive, nto even bothered to look down before entering the water. Brought his head out for air with a grin on his face.

James Ha! that wasn't so bad.

Suddenly heard his fellow teammates shouting him, looking worried.

Carlos: Dude! Get out of the water!

Dani: Swim, swim for ya life!

Tally: Your not in safe area!

James didn't get what they meant until a shark fin swimmed by, realized he was in the wrong area when a shark almost took a bite of his trunks. Raced to the boat and tryig to calm his heart beating fast.

James: Jeez, that was close!

Rachael stood at the edge, she was really nervous about this cliff dive.

Rachael: I don't I can do it!

Hunter: Yes you can! Just don't let it get to you!

Zakk: Don't think of it's height or the phsycopathic sharks down there!

Rachael: Not helping!

Zakk: Sorry.

She took a couple of breathing excersices before jumping off, not daring to open her eyes witht he wind against her face. Successfully entering the safe area in a perfect bulls eye much to her teammates joy.

Zakk: Wish me luck dudes!

Zakk gave the last two male teens a knuckle punch before running to the edge and leaping to the lake with a high musical scream.

Sean: Zakk knows how to use his screams well.

Hunter: Yeah, guess I'm up. You ok with this?

Sean: I don't see any choice.

Hunter nodded before taking the dive and falling ot the lake where Zakk was still in the safe area when Hunter joined him. Chris brought out his loudspeaker.

Chris: OK, campers, you are now tied with the Killer Grizzlies! There's only oe person left, so you need this jump for the win.

Turns to Sean.

Chris: No pressure, dude.

Sean sighed in relief until...

Chris: OK, there's pressure!

Down the beach many of the Eagles were cheering for him, encourage Saen to jump and face his fear. Saen took a few steps back for the distances.

Chris; Don't sweat it, saen. Take a good long run, you can do this!

sean decided to put on a pair of armbands around his arms.

xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx

Sean: Well, I was freakin nervous. See, just the other day yous saw how scared I was with the water. I have this fear of drawning since I was a kid, (whispers) and a not very good swimmer.

Rachael: I kinda feel bad for Saen for having his fear of water, but with man-eating sharks? That would be twice as bad.

KJ: I see this guy and doubt a dude who's afraid of water would survive this in one piece.

xxxxxx End Confession Cam xxxxxx

Sean: I am going to die now! I'm going to FREAK-EN die now!

Many campers were silent, watching above for Saen to make his move to win the challange for his team.

Joslyn: Come on, big guy.

Carlos: I can't watch!

Sky: No, your camera would do it for you.

Carlos: That's true.

Back on the cliff, Saen gripped his hands, sweating allover his body... And started to run.

Saen: YYYEEEAAAHHHH!

Running past the suprised Chris when leaping from the ground and falling incredably fast to the water.

Saen: OH! CRAAAAPPP! AAAAAAAHHAHH AAHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Zakk and Hunter who were still in the lake smiled proudly at the falling Saen who faced his fear.

Zakk: Alright! He took the jump, dude!

Hunter: Yea-Wait! Wouldn't he make a huge splash by his size?

With both the boys realised their eyes widened that Saen was right on top of them. Sean made an impact in the safe area, making a splash twice the size then Carlos's was, making a tsunami across the beach where all the campers stood. Chef's boat difted aside to the shroe and one the Sharks was clinging on to the tree while one was stuck in the sand.

Coming out of the waters was Sean who was nolonger afraid of water by facing his fear.

Sean: YES! YEAH! Alright, I'm no longer afraid of water!

The saoring Eagles cheered for their first victory of the series.

Chris: The winners: the saoring Eagles!

Zakk and Hunter climbed on the edge of the boat, just barely but holding on to see Sean still in the lake looking down for something.

Zakk: That was awsome, bro!

Hunter: What's wrong?

Sean: I, uh, think my trunks just drifted ashore.

Tally: EW!

James: that is sick!

After the first challange the Soaring Eagles were ahead with the pull-crates carrying their supplies to make things easier, Saen jsut sat on one of the crates for his success to earn their victory. But for the Killer Grizzlies were having trouble shoving their crates, KJ was barely walking straight after the 'accident'. Derek had no problem using his legs to move them with his builted arms to push while others used more than one. Chris arrived to check on the grizzlies in his quad bike.

Chris: Well now, how are the Killer Grizzlies getting on? The Saoring Eagles are WAY ahead of you!

Andrew: We would have won if the whole team jumped off the cliff.

Many of the grizzlies glared at Gazelle for chickening out.

Gazelle: Hey! I had it worked out that not all of the opposing team would've takened it.

KJ: And when Sean's turn was up, you had 100% confidence that he would never jump cuz of his fear of water.

Michael: And who knew that Sean mahn faced his fear to win that inzane cliff dive. And that tsunami thing was awsome, mahn!

Most of others nodded.

Zane: And if you did took it, Gazelle we would have ended up with a tie.

Coop: Chicken. Bawk! Bawk! Bawk!

Coop finished the sentence with the chicken impression like the others did in the earlier challange

Gazelle: Hey!

Chris: Well better not slow you down, I'll go see how the winners take it. Later losers!

Drove off with a large dust cloud that swepted over the team which Chris purpposely made a trail of, hearing their coughing and choking.

Gazelle: Oh, I hate him since the minute I met him.

Cammy: That we can agree on.

Meanwhile the Eagles had reached the campground and began to work on their hot tub... by opening using the ropes with their teeth. Zakk, Carlos, Joslyn, Hunter, James vollunteered to open them. Chris came by and reminded them of it.

Chris: remember, you have to open the crates using your teeth! (turning to the camera) I came up with that one.

Showing his mischiev grin. Zakk was almost successful of opening his.

Zakk: Hey, I finc I goht it open!

Joslyn: Me, too!

The two pulled the crates open with a strong pull, Zakk waved his hands at his tongue with rope burns.

Zakk: YOW! Rope burn!

Joslyn: I got a bottle of water, here!

She grabbed his bottom jaw and poured some of it in his mouth.

Zakk: Thanks.

They see killer Grizzlies finally arrive at the campgrounds.

Dani: hey, how was the crate pushig?

Andrew: Don't ask, I was nearly on the verge of going numbness.

Maria: Me too.

Robbing his back after pushing the large crates, Andrew heard giggling from that brunnette girl named SKy. Tally walked up to Carlos who was in the crate working with Sean.

Tally: Hey, listen Carlos, about that throwing-you-off-the-cliff-thing I just wanted to apologies. I got alittle carried away there.

Carlos: Well, sure. No probs I needed to have some push but that was too much.

Both the teens bunked eachother's knuckles together then returned to their crates,

The most of the Grizzlies were having hard time getting the tub together, while the eagles worked together well. Later, Chris came up to inspect which is the best, went to the Saoring Eagles' Hot tub that was awsomely made.

Chris: This is an awsome hot tub!

The girls in the Soaring Eagles cheered then Carlos jumped out of the tub.

Carlos: YES!

Chris then inspected the Grizzlies' and noticed a seagull swimming around in a pool, tapped where a masking tape was taped on then watched it callapsed.

Chris: Well, I guess that means the winners are the Saoring Eagles!.

The eagles cheered once again while the Grizzlies frown after their second loss.

Chris:Eagles, you're safe from elimination, and you get to rock this awsome hot tub for the rest of the summer-BONUS! Killer Grizzlies, what can I say? Stinks to be you, I'll see your butts at the campfire tonight.

Dani: Awsome! We get to stay for another 3 days.

Before the team celebrated they noticed Carlos was wearing nothing after climbing out of the tub and dancing by shaking his buttucks and arms.

Carlos: Whoooo! Oh yeah, we won! ah ha! We won, the contest-

Tally: Carlos!

Dani: Holy dingo's breath, put on some pants!

Hunter: Ah, my eyes!

Carlos realised he was nude in front of everybody, including the viewers.

Carlos: Whoops! Sorry, guys-and the viewers!

At night the campers gathered at the campfire with Chris infront of a barrel.

Chris: Killer Grizzlies, at camp, marshmallows represent a tasty treat that you enjoy roasting by the fire! At this camp, marshmallows represent life! You've all cast your votes and made your decision. There are only 10 marshmallows on this plate, when I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not recieve a marshmallow tonight, must immediately return to the Dock of Shame, to catch the Boat of Losers. That means, you are out of the contest, and you can't come back, ever! The first marshmallow goes to...

Zane

Maria

Coop

Derek

Cammy

Michael

Inola

Andrew

KJ

with only Gazelle and Nora

... Nora

Gazelle: What? How can I

Chris: Well, you were the only one who didn't took the jump and there for, you were the easy choice that got you voted off.

Gazelle: Ok, fine. I only came here to be on tv cuz of my look, this reality tv show sucks and you idiots just lost your chance of winning this game.

With that she storms off to the dock of shame and stepped on the boat of losers with her things and chef as the driver. (don't know what they're called)

Chris: The rest of you are safe, for now.

Meanwhile the Eagles were celebrating in their hot tub.

Zakk: Ladies and dudes, to the Saoring Eagles!

All: To the Saoring Eagles.

Joslyn, Saen and Carlos were doing their victory dance for amusement.

Sea, Joslyn and Carlos: Go, go, go eagles! Go, Eagles! Go, go eagles!

The others in the tub laughed and carried on their party.

I wanted to put the scene where Harold had his (snickers) accident when doing the splits, the second episode is one of my favourite Total Drama episodes. I thought of getting ideas from gameshows like Takeshi's castle and Total Wipeout (both US and Uk versions) cuz they are one of my favourite gameshows and make me laugh! XD Hope you enjoyed this chapter as I have!


	7. Snakes and Temples

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island... The Killer Grizzlies and the Soaring Eagles set their first challange on the Cliff dive. The grizzlies were the first to take the dive, well except Gazelle who believed that not all of the Soaring Eagles would jump which she thought wrong: The Eagles bravely jumped. Both teams were thrown off and dived into the safety area-everyone but James who was almost shark bait and KJ from the Grizzlies took the splits haha! BIG painful mistake! The two were tied until Sean's fear of water was lifted after a dramatic pause and ended up with tsunami! Way da go on the win, dude! At the campfire, Gazelle was the first to take the dock of shame and wasn't pleased about it! Who will win the second challenge? Will Killer Grizzlies gain their first victory? Find out on...Total...Drama...Island!

(TDI theme)

In the early morning with every camper was asleep when Chris walked up between the cabins.

Chris: Shssh, it's seven in the morning. Our campers are fast asleep, tucked up in their beds, possibly dreaming of what they imagine in thier own little worlds.

Whispering to the viewers then pulled a mischieve expression on his face, pulls out a loudspeaker in his hand.

Chris: Which is about to change. Time for a little up and adam.

Switching on the loudspeaker when giving a loud volume to wake them, but instead of using his voice pulled a voghorn into an even louder noise. Startling only a few who woke up.

Chris: THIS IS YOUR EARLY WAKE UP CALL!

Everyone was startled by the sudden loud noise, Cammy shouted through a window from the Eastern cabin.

Cammy: Hey, Chris! It's 7 in the morning, we're not some farmers or anything!

Chris: I know, that's why I love part of this job. Before you get dressed I want you all out of the cabins for a quick meeting.

The teams all did so in their pajamas, stretching their limbs, complaining from their rude awakening. Everyone noticed Zakk fully dressed.

Dani: How did you get dressed so fast?

Zakk: Dressed? I sleep in my clothes all the time.

Tally: seriously? (sniffing) And what is that smell?

Hunter: Last night Carlos had some of Chef's grub then later brought his farts all the way back.

At that cue Carlos farted with a loud noise, whizzling innocently while Sean waved his hand infront of him. While Hunter was busy rubbing his neck and eyed Carlos after breaking wind, unaware Rachael was staring at him in a loving gaze seeing as he was without a top.

Sky: Could get a photo of him if you like?

Rachael snapped out of her gaze and her face turned red as her hair.

Rachael: I didn't mean to, just haven't been aroud topless guys before.

Sky: More like Hunter.

_xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx_

_Rachael: OK, for the record I was not staring at Hunter, it was just one those things that catches a girl's attention. Not saying he's not my type, just that got my turned was he's athletic, kind and very attra-Did I just say? Can we cut that off? I don't want my parents to hear this!_

_xxxxxx End Confession cam xxxxxx_

Chris: Now that everyone is out of their beds, anybody had a good sleep?

Coop: Yeah, until suddenly a loud noise made us jump out of our beds.

Michael: I'm with yah, why wake us this time of the morning?

Chris: Thought we could have an early start. Now that's settled, everybody-well aside zakk get dressed and head to the Lodge starting... NOW!

The teens immediate raced back to their cabins to get themselves dressed, well everyone except Zakk who walked to the Lodge.

_xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx_

_Zakk: When sleeping in my clothes, it usually comes in handy._

_xxxxxx End Confession Cam xxxxxx_

Everyone arrived to the Ludge awaiting for so-called breakfast Chef would be making. Chris entered to check on them when Chef arrived with food domes hiding whatever he cooked up. Placing then infront of them.

Derek: Wonder what's in them?

KJ: Probably gross or something.

Chris: Ok, campers lift up your food domes, anyone hungry?

All the teens lifted the domes, complete with shock and awe of seeing such delicious looking food they have seen. Some even drooled over it.

xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx

Joslyne: After putting up with Chef's gross coocking, Chris' torment I actually cried inside after days of humiliation.

Carlos: There I saw it, the most delicious food anyone could have taste: something chicken, toast, sausages and gravy. It was beautiful, I need a minute.

xxxxxx End Confession Cam xxxxxx

All the food was not wasted and into their stomachs, most of it was gurged down by Coop, Carlos and Sean. Chef picked the plates from their tables.

Hunter: chef, that was unexpect of you to make something like that.

Tally: Hmm-mm, I with you.

Chef: Don't get used to it, after all it could be the last meal of your life.

Both wondered what he meant by 'lasst meal of your life'.

Tally: Wait, wha-what? What d'you mean by that!

Carlos: Ooh, somein tells me you should never have asked that. BURRP!

Sometime later...

Both teams gathered to what appeared to be an Aztec temple in an open field. Chris came into view wearing an Indiana Jones-like outfit along with a whip.

Chris: Welcome to the lost temple of-dramatic music please, Cuahizilacoati!

Hunter: The temple of what, never heard of that.

Sky: Maybe Chris will fill us in.

Chris: As I was sayig before I was RUDELY interrupted. Here the temple was builted on this very island for who knows how many centuries, inside is a sacred mask which is your challange to win invinsibility.

Carlos: That's all?

Chris: Not quite, carlos. Where in the temple waiting for you is the gaurdian serpant Cuahizilacoati himself, which is a giant snake, haha.

Steffiana: You had to ask didn't ya?

Looking at Carlos who looked freaked out as others were.

Zane: So let me get this straight, the good food we had, getting up early was just to find the sacred mask and try not to end up snake food?

Chris: You got it. Saoring Eagles as you taken the first victory, you'll enter the temple.

The Eagles were alittle nervous when going into the temple but were equiped with only a burning torch in Hunter's hand. next up the Grizzlies took a different turn

Chris: If you find Cuahizilacoati, let out a scream! Haha, well better get popcorn, this is gonna be awsome!

On the Saoring Eagles they walked slowly through the dark stone hallways.

Steffiana: Oh, I really hope we don't run into the Cuahizilacoati.

Dani: I cant wait to wrestle a giant snake.

A strange soud almost animal-like, Rachael freaked out and without thinking grabbed Hunter's arm in an embrace. Both the two teens realised the position they were in and blushed, looking different directions. Hunter tried to hide the redness of his cheeks and noticed Carlos and Zakk given him the thumbs up. Steffiana grinned at the blushing red head's little stunt on Hunter while everyone wasn't looking.

James: Yeah, a puny little thing handling something like me would have to think twice.

Tally: Oh, you better be talking about the giant Snake, Chris did say how big this cahizil-coha-whatever is.

James: Yeah, things couldn't ge-

Carlso: NO! Don't ever say that!

James: Say waht?

Joslyne:He's right, whenever people say the opposite they become jinx and those around them! So what ever you do, don't "say things couldn't get any worse! Oops.

SUddenly the flame was extinguished by the gushing wind, completely in darkness.

Tally: You just had to say it, didn't you?

Joslyne: I said 'oops' hoping it would have worked.

Sean: Now what are we gonna do? Any minute now we could get eaten.

James: maybe it'll eat the slowest and leave the rest of us be.

Dani: That's selfish of you, ya jerk!

Hunter: Hey, no need to panick, the noise will attract the snake. If we keep quiet it won't hear us.

Rachael: That's good thinking. James, quited breathing against me you perv.

James: That wasn't me, I'm over here. I thought that was Zakk.

Zakk: Umm, James, I'm no way nearby you. And that doesn't sound human.

Joslyne: OK, call me a little crazy-which I know I am. But if that heavy breathing isn't from any of us... then who?

The breathing grew louder and more less human, suddenly hear a slurping noise which caused their eyes to bulge wide open.

Hunter: (whisper) Carlos does your camera see through night vision.

Carlos: Yeah, wait a second. I'll check.

He picks his camera, switching it on and going into night vision. The view point turns to his camera in green.

Carlos: Got it we have ligh-hiie hiee!

To his view of horror an enormous snake rose it's aztec decorative head above the unseuspecting and confused Eagles who wondered what he was chabbering on about.

Carlos: It's... i-t-it's the... t-t-the.

Hunter: Carlos what is it?

Steffiana: You Ok?

Carlso: (whisper) Guys I have one... thing... to say... IT'S THE CUAHiZILACOATI!

Hearing the giant snake's hissing roar caused them to immediately run for their very lives, Carlos's camera was facing the floor as they run.

Carlso: Oh god! Oh god!

_xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx_

_Hunter: Normally I shouldn't be afraid of snakes, but considering how big that thing was really caught me by suprise. Where the hell did the producers or even Chris get such a freakishly large snake?_

_Chris: Hahaha! Oh, man. That was so priceless when Carlos turned on the camera to night vision. If only I could have got that on camera, oh wait I did! HAHAHAHA! As for Hunter's question we got a mechanical snake from the Anaconda movie and made some modifications to it so no worries of anyone getting actually eaten._

_xxxxxx End Confession Cam xxxxxx_

Meanwhile witht he Killer Grizzlies they stopped when hearing screams and a monsterous roar not too far from where they were.

Nora: What was that?

KJ: Whatever it was, I hope we don't run into that snake.

Andrew, Maria and Coop gulped into thinking about it.

Coop: Maybe it wouldn't find us here.

Back with the Soaring Eagles who had barely escape after loosing the Cuahizilacoati.

Zakk: Did we loose it?

Tally: No, no more jinxing.

James: OK, that was unexpected.

Carlos: Unexpected? Dude! Did you see how HUGE that Cuahizilacoati was? It's mouth is big enough to swallow us whole!

Sky: Hey, where's Rache?

Zakk: Not to mention Sean and Hunter?

Carlos: Oh no! Cuahizilacoati must've ate them, HUnter was the bested buddy I ever had since 4th grade!

Dani: Or they could've gotten lost somewhere. We need to find them before they could really be snake chowder.

James: They can wait after we get the mask, I want to win this personelly.

Carlos: No way! Hunter never leaved his amigos, nakama and buds behind. I for one am not going to do that.

Rachael was breathing heavily after her running stunt, calming herslef after being chased by a gigantic snake that gaurds the temple. Even suprised to be with Hunter.

Hunter: How is it out there?

Rachael: Seems clear. We don't even know where our team is and-

Sean: Hey guys. Could you guys give me a hand to get through?

She was cut off from her sentence when they realised Sean was with them and stuck in a hole he was tryig to crawl through. Hunter grabbed his wrists and started to try pulling him.

Hunter: Jeez, how much breakfast did you had?

Sean: It felt like a long time since I eaten such delicious food, I couldn't remember how much I ate.

Both struggle pull through when Rachael spotted a roch breaking through, possibly what's keeping Sean stuck.

Rachael: Hang on, I think I found a solution.

she reached for the rock Sean was catapulted free and landed on Hunter, she tries not to laugh at the scene with Hunter underneath Sean.

Sean: Wow, didn't see that coming.

Hunter: Neither did I, but could you kindly get off my back.

Both got up and dusted themselves. The three carefully walked through the hallways looking for their teammates. Back with the Killer Grizzlies who were getting the feeling they're being followed, Inola spotted what looked like a tail before deisappearing in the darkness.

Inola: Guys, I think we're not alone.

Nora: Come on, like we're expecting to believe a giant snake is around here.

Unaware to the Grizzlies that the Cuahizilacoati was stalking them. Meanwhile the trio of the Soaring Eagles search for their missing teammates and on the look out for the Cuahizilacoati where they spotted the Killer Grizzlies as did Michael and Coop.

Michael: Hey, wad ya doin here?

Coop: And where's the rest of your team.

Hunter: Let's just say we ran into the big C

Sean: As in Cuahizilacoati! He was big around nearly 40 feet long! Jaws the size of a human!

Most of the Grizzlies gulped by the discriptions the Eagles gave them.

Maria: OK, having second thoughts of coming here!

KJ: Hey, wait, how do we know you ain't making this up?

Rachael: We didn't ran into it it ran into us and got seperated. We wouldn't have made something like without a torch or aything to keep in touch.

Inola: I think she's got a point I may have spotted something move.

Hunter: You did? When?

Andrew: Look this is one of Chris's jokes trying to freak us out.

Derek: What 'bout those Sharks he had the last challange?

Catching HUnter and Sean's eyes was the giant serpant slowly appraoching them, Hunter grabbed Rachael's arm to alert her as she noticed it immediatly. Michael was first puzzled by their action when he too looked up in utter shock.

Michael: Ah, bros, I think they're telling the truth.

KJ: Yeah and how.

To answer his question Michael pointed his finger directly at Cuahizilacoati, opening it's jaws as they ran as fast as they could.

Inola: Where's Rachael, Sean and Hunter?

Derek: They're probably knowing where their going as we are.

The three eagles climb up high enough so the Cuahizilacoati wouldn't see them. Sean was the last to climb up when Hunter pulled him up.

Sean: That was close!

Rachael: Didn't you guys see it's head?

Sean: See it's head? I was trying to avoid it with it's hungry mouth!

Rachael: No, on it's head I saw something like a reflection bounced off it.

Hunter: Why do I get this bone chilling feeling your getting somewhere.

Sean nodded his head in agreeing with Hunter.

Rachael: I'm saying I think mask may be on it's head so it could travel inside the temple with it.

It was something the two males wished she didn't thought of.

Hunter: So now we know, only one little prob; the mask is on the snake's head and the moment it sees us, we're dead.

Sean: I may know where Cuahizilacoati may go.

The three followed to where Cuahizilacoati was and to their luck it was asleep and the sacred mask was indeed located on it's forehead. suddenly Chris came down infront of them using his whip.

Chris: Congrats to you three, although it was expected that there would be some seperation by the Cuahizilacoati. If you successfully retrieve the mask your team wins. Well better go and hope you don't get eaten. And let your teammates know your still alive.

He climbs upwards leaving them to the hard part. To the Eagles were thrilled that their teammates found the mask but unfortunate to find out it's on the head of the Cuahizilacoati which is very difficult as long as it's asleep while the Grizzlies were shocked to learn they could loose again and would vote someone off. Back with the trio Sean was used as an anker with a vine around him for Rachael and Hunter to climb down.

Rachael: Nice idea of this.

Hunter: Thought Sean would be of some use. How you doin?

Sean: No problem!

Racheal shushed him to be quiet which he figured would wake the serpant up. Hunter let his upper body fall to reach for the mask with extreme cautious. With in inches he lowers even furher down and... grabbed it! Until...

Carlos: Hey guys! we're glad your safe!

He was immediatly sileneced when Zakk and Tally put their hands over his mouth so he wouldn't ruin it, fortunately the Cuahizilacoati was still asleep. The Grizzlies showed when they saw Hunter with the mask, it was really going well for them until Sean sniffed up some dust and was unbale to hold it in.

Sean: Ah... aahh... AH CHEW! Oh oh.

The Cuahizilacoati's eyes opened and spotted Hunter with it's mask. Threw it's head up high and lashed it's tail to cut the vine before Rachael and Hunter would climb up, both fell and knowing how annoyed the serpant looked at them. They immediatly wasted no time and ran.

Hunter: Why does things always turn upside down at the most unexpected moment?

Rachael: Like I would know!

To their luck they see the exit and ran to where the finish line would as Chris and Chef waited for them, however as both teams already there and the Eagles waiting for their second victoy the Cuahizilacoati cutted of Rachael's escaep route, coiling around her like a rat. Hunter stopped his pace to realised what happened, unable to decide wether to win the challange or save Rachael. He turned to Derek who ran by him.

Hunter: Here catch!

Derek saw the mask being thrown to him, caught it and stared at him in a puzzling look until the Cuahizilacoati now knowing who has it decided to chase him. Derek legged it to the finish line and earned his team their victory. Hunter raced to Rachael and took her with him by the arm to the rest of the team.

Rachael: Hunter, you threw the mask to save me?

Hunter: Well I didn't want ot see you hurt.

She turned her head blushing more reddish then ever by his comment as he was hiding a little hint of red. James went to him with anger.

James: I can't believe this! We were so close to earning another point and you threw it away?

Hunter: Like you know, Rachael was almost a gonner and I had to, that snake only goes for anyone who had the mask. So I used it as bait to lure it away.

James: You gave it up for to save your girlfriend's life, this should be more of boys team then both.

To the girls' shock by his sexist comment.

Tally: Oh, tell me the macho idiot didn't say what I think he just said!

James: I came here to win and would have been interesting if it were a guy faces babe. You guys right with me?

However all he got from them were glares and silence.

_xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx_

_Derek: I hardly know the dude, but what he did was something even I didn't expect. I soughta respect Hunter for what he did for his team._

_Carlos: dude, you just crossed the line. I was raised to respect whatever people like to believe, in a positive view._

_Rachael: OK, I said that I don't have a crush on Hunter. but after what he was the breavest thing anyone had ever did for me!_

_Tally: Oh, that no good overgrown. Racheal should be lucky to have someone like Hunter to care for her. James, phh, he is going down._

_Marica Yes! We earned a victory! I almost thought for a second we loose again._

_xxxxxx End Confession Cam xxxxxx_

Chris: So the winners are the Killer Grizzlies! Saoring Eagles you were so close and you lost.

James: You got that right and I know who is getting the boot.

Later the Eagles all gathered around the campfire with Chris with mashmellows.

Chris: campers, you cast your votes and made a decision. When I call out your name come pick up this marshmellow.

Carlos

Joslyne

Rachael

Zakk

Sean

Dani

Tally

Steffiana

Sky

Chris: James, Hunter, one of you will not be going...

The Eagles were waiting nervously of who will be going, Rachael looked nearly upset as Carlos was biting his fingernails.

Hunter

James was in shock as the team cheered for Hunter not voted off.

James: Oh come on! Fine you just lost your best player and will loose anyway.

The team threw their marshmellows at him.

Tally: Dude, you should learn something called respect.

Chris: Alright, so it wasn't the most dramactic campfire ceremonry ever. But I still get paid, hehahah, BUNOS!

xxx

Next time I will be putting up the Phobia challange, I just wanted to do something like this and got really good ones! LOL Hope everyone had a good summer! Also I may includ the original campers in this fanfic but not directly, not yet. SO if you have ay ideas pleas inform me! I already thought of a good one on an alternate episode of Hook line and screamer! Something with a twist


	8. Phobia Factor

xxxxxx

Chris: Right, seeing as we completed the 3rd season I want tight security on this one! Making sure people like Zane or Sierra and Izzy don't sneak into-what we're on? Hello Total drama fans! We're now in the on to our next challange which is... The Phobia challange! That's right, the one thign everyone has been waiting for the campers to face their fears or leave the island as chickens!

Chef: Everything is set! (chuckles) Oh, I can't wait to see those looks on their faces!

Chris: Neither can I! On to Alternate Total Drama Island! I think it's time we should have a proper theme for the the fanfic.

Chef: You sure?

Chris: Why not it could be interesting for the viewers and those who made the characters.

xxxxxx

Chris: last time on Total Drama Island! The two teams were given a sudden wake up call, given such delicous food ever tasted but then realised it was part of the challange they face, which was to eter an ancient temple with a giant snake. The Soaring eagles were the first to enter and encountered the Quahizilucaoti, got them seperate and almost earned them the win by Hunter but by a brief moment one of his teammates was more of a damsel in distress by the snake, so he gave it up by tossing the mask to derek who got chased by Quahizlucaoti. James was furious and showed a more sexist side of himself that got his butt kicked from the competition. With both teams at a equal rate who will tip the balance? What horror and humiliation they would face? Find out on...Total...Drama...Island!

(TDI theme)

At the same night after James was voted off, the Soaring Eagles had a little party in their hot tub when feeling reliefed that James was out. The Girzzlies came by when they got dressed.

Tally: What do you guys want?

Coop: Relax, we came and thought of seeing how you guys were after your loss.

Sky: We're fine, just feel glad to be rid of James cuz of his sexist comment.

Carlos: Besides we should be more concerned about what Chris has in store for us. Maybe things like giant crabs or somethin.

Cammy: Giant Crabs! Where?

Michael: Easy there! Wat's with ya?

Cammy: sorry, giant crabs freak me out with those pincers along witht those strange eyes.

Michael: I understand, hail stones I hate cuz of they hurt alot.

Sean: I was afraid of the water but not anymore.

Derek: Oh, yeh I remember that. Hehe.

_xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx_

_Hunter: It's wierd, first we gotten to know more about the Grizzlies and then everyone started talking about their biggest fears; like Zakk's fear of needles, Sky having a beard of bees and Derek afraid of pirates._

_Zane: One thing I can't stand are dolls, puppets and spiders but dolls scare me the most cuz of their faces at night._

_Steffiana: I have this thing against bears they are big and ferocious, the rest I ain't saying._

_xxxxxx End COnfession Cam xxxxxx_

Rachael: Ghosts.

Dani: I'm too embarresed to say mine. Carlos?

Carlos: Going on a quartbike in a minefield.

Zane: wow, that must be an awsome fear.

Carlos: Oh no it ain't!

Dani: OK, I'm switching to that one. That's even more scarier.

Zakk: What was ya first?

Dani: Don't ask.

Hunter: I usual have a fear of realistic werewolves like the ones from Van Helsing.

Nora: Psycho killers.

Sean: Woah, that I forgot about they are scary!

Nora: I know.

Andrew: Raccoons. Cute but vicious when threatened.

Tally: Turantulas! they give me the creeps.

Joslyne: Having overdue library books.

Inola: My worst fear, the thunderbird, my father told me this story about a huge eagle that can carry a person. It was something to ge me behave and boy did it work.

Hunter: I heard about that, only think it's a legend.

Inola: Not to me.

Maria: Wow, I thought I was the only one who has that fear. Believe it or not I saw oe years ago and took me from the ground!

KJ: yeah right!

Maria: it's true!

Coop: Never knew that. Mine is the bull-runs. What about you, KJ, what's your's?

KJ looked at the campers who waited for his answer, sighed and decided to let it out.

KJ: Ihaveanglophobia!

Andrew: Woah, woah, wait. Didn't hear that.

KJ: I have Anglophobia, alirght?

Sean: he's afraid of anything that's british.

All stared at him in suprise by this.

Rachael: I was born in England, I still have the accent you know.

KJ: It's not that it's the things that freak me out!

Carlos: Ha! Your afraid of anything other than people that is british?

KJ: Want me to fill it into your tiny head?

Zane: OK, that would be all, it's not as dum as mine is.

Derek: (coughs) Dolls!

Coop: I think it's time we head back to our cabins. Night.

Zakk: yeh, dude, same here.

3 days later, the two teams head to the Main Lodge. As all the campers went to their seats all they noticed was Chris and chef snickering about something that got them alittle worried.

Hunter: What's with you guys? Something funny happened?

Chris holding his snickering quickly answered his question.

Chris: Oh, somethin is about to happen. Chef?

At the Grizzlies's table Chef put a box infront of Zane while holding his snickering also, suddenly a musical tune was played like a... Jack in the box that suprised Zane and then a doll popped out right to his face.

Zane: AAAAHHHHH!

Jumped right out of his chair, clining on to the roof for his daily life. Chris and Chef laughed their heads off.

_xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx_

_Zane: Did Chris had to pull that prank on me? I almost jumped out of my skin!_

_Chris: HAAHHAHAHH! I wanted to do that since the beginning of the season! Did you see the look on his face! That is so worth adding to my collection of humiliating the teens that have been on the Total Drama series!_

_xxxxxx End Confession Cam xxxxxx_

Chris: Enjoying the view up there, Zane?

Zane: Not funny, Chris!

Chris:Well itt's gonna be a little funnier for the viewers when all the campers will face, the Phobia Challenge!

All the campers' eyes were wide open, some let their heads fall on the tables.

Dani: we are so dead!

Carlos: Crap!

Joslyne: OK, how the hell did he find out about-Oh wait.

Tally: Yep, this is a reality show, einstien.

Hunter: Back at the campfire when we all told our worst fears.

Rachael: Oh, we're so dead!

Chris: Careful what you wish for, Rachael. We decided that for this challange we are gonna have the campers to face your worst fears! As our friend up hanging on the roof is an example of what you'll be up against.

Cammy: (gulp) Oh, uh!

Inola: Yep, we're dead!

Hunter: Well they know what my fear is and I doubt that I'll be in it.

Chris: Oh, you'll be in the challange, Hunter. Trust me, in Total drama things will be possible. Carlos, Dani, care for some quadbiking? YOu know, just you two on quadbikes, in a mindfield?

Both carlos and Dani gasped when he mentioned it.

Chris: Cammy! Hope you'll feel alittle crabby, heheha! OK, you all have to face your worst nightmares and gain a victory for your team. Try not to wet your pants!

xxxxxx

chris: Did you see the look on their faces? Especially Zane's was hilarious!

Chef: Been wating to see this since the first chapter!

Chris: Now they know their fears how will they face them? Find out your self on Alternate...Total...Drama...Island!

xxxxxx

A short chapter I know just to show the first part of the empisode. I will do the rest soon.


	9. Face You Fears!

The Killer Grizzlies took their turn first. Cammy was first to face her fear of giant crabs which was really a robot. Shaking from her feet as it snaps it's pincers.

Inora: Relax it's just mechanical and a bad convincing one that is.

Cammy: Easy for you to say! It looks like a giant crab and acts like one!

Chris: I had this crab ready since we learned of your fear, couldn't find a more realistic one in the studios from the old days so we had this. Remember you have to face your fear!

He activated the switch and the 'Crab' walked straight to her. She was about to flee but accidently tripped and threw a powerful kick at the robot crab when it was coming right at her, made it fell over it's back and earned her team a point.

Cammy: I did it? I did it! Yes!

**Soaring Eagles: 0 Killer Grizzlies: 1**

The Soaring eagles watch in shock when Sky was having a beard made of bees and hold it that way for 2 minutes. She was trying to make no sudden movement until she scores a point.

Chris: Aaaannnnd... Time!

They cheered when earning a point, Sky was worried about her porblem.

Sky: Er, Chris, you are gonna help to get these bees off me, right?

Chris: What? Of course. Chef?

Without warning a huge gush of water rushed towards her. Chef held tight on the hose and then turned it off seeing a soaked Sky glaring at the two and bees flying away.

Sky: Gee, thanks.

Chris: Your welcome!

**Soaring Eagles: 1 Killer Grizzlies: 1**

Derek was minding his own business when suddenly surrounded by pirates. He was spooked by them until he gripped his fists. they went into a fight and Derek came out victorious.

**Saoring eagles: 1 Killer Grizzlies: 2**

Tally ran for her life screaming from Chef dressed up as a huge hairy Turantula. Maria and Inola were waiting for Chris for what he has in store for them.

Inola: I don't get what's taking him so long?

Maria: we're talking about chris McClain, he always finds ways to scare us.

Suddenly heard a screeching noise loud and close by, then followed by the sound of wings flapping until they fully see a giant Thunderbird that came swooping down upon them.

Maria: RUN!

Both girls ran for their very lives, running past the grinning host the campers and Carlos filming the scene.

Carlos: Where the hell did you get a bird that size?

Chris: We had to find a bird that would fit a person from the ground. Also please be informed and to the viewers that no animals have been harmed, unless they attack humans in self-defence, haha.

Watching the girls screaming and running from the bird's talons.

Micheal: It is anomatronic, right?

Chris: Anomatronic? Of course. "Winks to the viewers" While they try to face their fear let's go to the Eagles turn. Carlos, Dani better get your gear up.

Hunter: Kinda feel sorry for ya, bud.

Carlos: "gulp" Please keep the the rest I filmed earlier on this island, I'll be using a fresh one in case.

Dani and Carlos got on the same Quart bike, Carlos was chattering his teeth when too scared to look away from his front.

Dani: Don't worry, mate. How bad can it be.

Chris: You wanna remember we set up the mines in this track, that's something to worry about! Oh, and the producers want you to use this tracker, the reds are where the mines are so you can safely drive through. And start your engine!

Chef waved the flag and the two eagles raced off through the tracks.

Dani: Ok, turn left. No wait right!

Carlos steerd the bike in the direction Dani said. An explosion shook the ground and the drivers. Carlos freaked out, driving like a madman, leaving a trail of explosions and screaming alot as the two maintain their course.

Hunter: Carlos' driving reminds me of how my gramp's does it.

Rachael: Wait, your grandpa drives like how Carlos' doing?

Hunter: Yeah, some think he learned it from the military and likes to drive a landrover. They nicknamed him the Wild Driver.

Zakk: Hell, how did your family put up with it?

Hunter: Try avoiding being a passanger and I have no clue how my grandmother had managed to put up with it.

It was then they see Carlos and Dani reaching the finish line.

Carlos: Ha, I can't believe it. We survived the death race!

Dani: YAHOO! We won the ra-!

BOOOMM!

Out of nowhere they were sent flying high from the clouds of ashes from an exploded mine they suddenly went over. The two plummeted to the ground luckily into the soft grass all covered in soot and scorch. The campers icluding Chris went over to them.

Carlos: Oooh, did we win?

Chris: Well you didn't reach the finish line in a one piece but after that awsome stunt you both earned two points!

**Soaring eagles: 3 Killer Grizzlies: 2**

Joslyne: AWSOME! Let's do it more oven you guys!

Dani and Carlos's eyes widened and he fainted from her mentioning 'again'. Meanwhile Maria and Inola hiddened themselvse from the Thunderbird that was searching for them. They knew it would it would find them sooner or later.

Inola: We can't hide forever.

Maria: Yeah, but how? That thing is huge!

Heard the Thunderbird roar, it swooped down with its talons infront but luckily for them they dodged them. It chased after them until they realised a branch right infront of them, avoided it but the bird didn't and was plunged backwards to another tree, rendering it uncouncious.

Maria: yes! We faced our fears!

Inola: I don't think we wont be worrying about that overgrown chicken for sometime.

**Soaring eagles: 3 Killer Grizzlies: 4**

_xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx_

_Inola: Maria and I would like to thank the producers for making this challange to help us face our fears. I didn't think I would come out in alive._

_xxxxxx End Confession cam xxxxxx_

Rachael was freaked out when she was about to enter a room with horrifying things to scare her.

Chris: It's simple, all you have to do is stay in that small haunted house for 1 WHOLE hour.

She entered the small house before closing it. Hunter went to the door.

Hunter: Don't worry I'll stick around if you need getting out.

Chris: So long as we want to.

Rachael: Not funny, Chris!

Chris: Sheesh, no need to get all spooked, red.

She turned to Hunter and smiling sheepishly while blushing when the door shut. Michael relaxed on the beach sunbathing.

Michael: Ah, just like in Jahmaicah.

While snoozing a black cloud hovered over him, casting large hail stones which woke him up. Began running away from it but followed where ever he went. Not too far Chris was using a remote control that moves the cloud where ever he wants it to.

Chris: Haha, just as funny as the first.

KJ: Hey can you make it go down to his shoulders and throw alot of hail stones at him.

Chris: What are you, cold hearted? That could couse some minor injories... but yeah.

He made the cloud lower to Michael's shoulders and hearing him scream louder and cry out in pain while the others who watched laughed. Meanwhile Hunter sat next to the small house, nno doubt Chris made sure things would get creepy, reading a manga book while hearing her scream a little.

Hunter: How's it going in there?

Rachael: A little creep, it felt like the walls a moving and more screams.

Hunter: Heh, glad it wasn't you that I heard.

Rachael: I need something that can keep me distracted. Why do you hate Werewolves so much?

Hunter: You know that movie Van Helsing? well when I was a kid I watched this movie with my dad and granps but didn't got affected by it but whe I was asleep I had nightmares of them. the only way I could get scared of one is that it had to be big, brutal and less like those from the 50s or something.

Rachael: Yeah.

Suddenly both heard a loud howling sound, Hunter turned to find where it came from and discovered a huge werewolf excactly as he described. Threw it's claws at him but jumped back. It forced him away from the haunted house by chasing him, Tally and Carlos saw the scene and went to where Rachael was.

Rachael: Hunter? What happened, what was that?

Tally: Looks like his turn to face his biggest fear. Those producers did a good job on that.

Carlos: Yeah but sounds familiar but who do you think it is?

Hunter quickly went into the cabins, pulled his case that had bis bukken. It may look weak to something like a werewolf but wield by someone who's a skilled swordsman can do many. Raced out of the cabin to find the beast he had feard alot.

Hunter: Alright, now what is it that Werewolves hate most. Vampires don't like light and garlic. So what is it that hairy son of a-

AARROOHHHOOO!

Turned his head to find the werewolf coming straight at him with it's fangs and claws out shown. Hunter hadn't time to think so decided to run through the forest as fast as he could. Stopped his tracks to a large river and suddenly had a idea came. The werewolf came out of the woods only to stop at the river, it pulled it's lower jaws only to learn it was Chef inside.

Chef: Phew! Man it gets hot in here, especially in the summer. Now where did that Samurai go?

Hunter: Over here!

Chef found the teen at the other side, sitting on a rock with his wooden katana and with a calm expression.

Hunter: I found out a few things, werewolves can't run through rivers. And now I learned it was you chef which was unexpected, you can't jump over and get me.

Chef glared at him fiercely.

Chef: Wanna bet, Samurai! This Werewolf is about to make a difference!

He ran straight to the river and make a tremandous leap, only so close he went straight intot he river. Pulled his head out and pulled away by the river's strong currents. Carlos walked up to him still covered in soot with Chris.

Carlos: Wow, did't see that comin.

Chris: With Chef as the Werewolf or that being pulled by the river easily?

They watch as chef was trying in vain to swim away from the waterfalls and screamed right out of his lungs.

Hunter: He's gonna be alright, right?

Chef: YOU JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!

Chris: Oh yeah. You however, that's gonna be different.

**Soaring Eagles: 4 Killer Grizzlies: 4**

_xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx_

_Hunter: I didn't meant to make Chef fall into the river and fall off from a waterfall. Hope he didn't take too much damage-I am so dead._

_Chef: "writing on a paper sheet" First Duncan, then Izzy and now Hunter is going to be on my list of who will wish they never met me!_

_xxxxxx End Confession Cam xxxxxx_

The Killer grizzlies watch KJ who curled himself in a ball, rocking himself in a state of fear with alot of things that were british origin.

Cammy: Come on you chicken! it's just British stuff!

Chris: Well seeing as he hadn't moved a single foot for 20 minutes, I say you loose this round. Now I better go let out some Aurburn girl out the spook house. He returns to the let Rachael out, noticed a few glares from the eagles who had their challenges done. He opened the door to see Rachael who felt relieved.

Chris: Since you didn't shouted to be let out you earned your team a point.

Rachael: Thank You so much, Chris!

**Soaring Eagles: 5 Killer Grizzlies: 4**

Zane was up next, having to face his fear of a number puppets.

Coop: Come on they're only dolls and puppets!

Zane: That's easy for you to say!

Chris: You'll have to make it quick we're running on a tight schedule here!

Gesturing his arm with a watch and tapping it. Zane gulped and had to do it for the team, slowly walking to the puppet and began to see it wasn't scary at all.

Zane: Hey, waddya know, it doesn't looked that scary at all!

His team cheered for him.

Saoring Eagles: 5 Killer Grizzlies: 5

Steffiana was worrying about what she would do to face a Girzzly as it merely stood there tied up.

Chris: It's simple all you have to do is pet the bear and score your team a point.

Steffiana: O-Okay.

She slowly walked to the bear, shaking alot while it stared at her. Suddenly it opened it's jaws and lightly raored making her scream.

Steffiana: AAHAHH! No wait, I can do this! I can do this! I need this for the team.

She took a lot of breathing and tried again, within a few inches she successfully petted it while given some food it took from her hand. Licking her face.

Chris: Okay! No more bear slobbering, you earned a point, now let's get this bear out of here!

The bear roared loudly at him, making his hair blown backwards and Steffiana to giggle.

**Soaring Eagles: 6 Killer Grizzlies: 5**

Nora stood on Dock of Shame with Chef dressed up as a mask psychopathic Killer with a hockey mask and a chainsaw, scared out of her wits.

_xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx_

_Nora: WHY did it have to be psycho killer! Even Chef dressing up as one looks convincing!_

_xxxxxx End Confession Cam xxxxxx_

Chef raised his chainsaw and went towards her which Nora screamed and made her grab a paddle to hit him without knowing she did it. Chef lost his balance and fell into the lake. She opened her eyes to learn what she did.

Nora: Woah, I didn't know I could do that.

Chef: Neither did I, anyone tell you, your crazy, woman?

Nora: (Giggles) Well sometimes.

**Soaring Eagles: 6 Killer Grizzlies: 6**

Coop merely wondered what his challanges were coming. Without knowing his back was covered in red paint and not knowing this later when seeing a herd of bulls. Gulped and quietly turned 'round which was a bad move with a back full of red paint. The bulls spotted him and saw the red as a target to charge into. Coop finally realised he was painted by Chris and ran for his life.

Coop: AAAHAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Running form the angry herd runnig right behind him, Chris and Chef merely sat on thier chairs and drank their waters.

Chris: Sometimes being nice you have to be cruel.

Chef: But being cruel you get to do all sorts of fun!

Chris: Right you are!

Both laugh as they watch Coop continued being chased by the rampaging bulls. Sean quickly chosed Zakk's fear as he had a similiar type of fear. Chef dressed up as a nurse which freaked the teens. Zakk wanted to back away but couldn't.

Sean: Come on, man! We gotta win this or go home without cash!

Hunter: Yeah, we need this!

Joslyn: Come on, Zakk I think you would brave enough to pull this up!

Zakk: Really! Okay if it's win us a victory!

Both of them went to chef ready to face the music.

Chef: Now this won't hurt a bit.

Zakk: YAAAHAHHHHHAAAH!

And for Sean's turn.

sean: OOOOOOHHH! OOoohohohoooh!

The Eagles plugged their ears from the loud screams of agony.

Chef: It just hurts alot more! Heheh.

Both of them rubbed their arms in small pains.

Coop: Remind me never to share anymore of your fears again.

Zakk: I'll think of somethin in return one day and consider it done.

Zakk looked at his campmates and saw Joslyn smiling at him. Made him grinning to himself when facing his major fear, thinking it must have been worth it.

**Sooring Eagles: 8 Killer Grizzlies: 6**

Andrew ran as he was being attacked by Raccoons surrying around him as he tried to get them off of him. His challange was to get face the Raccoons but after being attacked he lost a point. Chris gave Joslyn the only one left to win her team the victory.

Chris: Simple as it is, Joslyn, all you gotta do is get this book as fast as possible before it's overdue. Which starts... NOW!

Started the time she wasted no time to get the book. Avoidig plastic standees of librarians, avoided them, she saw desk not too far and her friends rooted for her to win. She was just under 30 seconds, threw the book at her target. They watch as the book was flown in the air and perfectly landed on the desk.

**Soaring Eagles: 9 Killer Grizzlies: 6**

Chris: Well I can tell who the winners of this challange are! The Saoring Eagles!

The Eagles jumped and cheered eachother for the win. At the campfire the Grizzlies waited for Chris to announce the camper who will be leaving.

chris: Killer Grizzlies, you have casted your votes and as you know each of these marshmellows represents your life. I will call out to those who are still in and the last one will not.

Michael

Inola

Maria

Cammy

Zane

Derek

Andrew

Nora

Chris: KJ you blew your chance after a shameful defeat over some fear of England. (Snickers) Lame!

KJ: Just shut it!

Chris: Coop hardly blame you over your fear, over that paint incident. No hard feelings, dude.

Coop: Your lucky I was able to get away from them in one piece.

Chris: The last camper who deserves to stay is... Coop. (British accent) The lamo-path is that, my good man.

KJ muttured to himself, grabbed his things and felt glad to be off the island, however he did not realised the boat had some stuff in british origin. The last thing was his screaming.

xxxxxx

Chris: Oh, man that was awsome! And there's still more to come!

Chef: And that Hunter will need to keep his eyes pealed cuz I am gonna get my own back at him.

Chris: Now let's head back I'm dying for some gub.

xxxxxx

Hey guys sorry for the delay and hope you have a happy halloween as I am enjoying the week off. I am thinking of doing a spaceballs/Total Drama combo fanfic that has been in my head for ages! And which will be announced on the first chapter. Hope you will like it!


	10. Wawanakwa Idle!

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island. Many of our campers had to face their most darkest fears! Some were conquered, others chickened out! Haha, get it? Chickened out? Hunter better keep his gaurd up cuz now he's on Chef's list of targets after the little "accident" and KJ was kicked out for his (Snickerrs) fear he couldn't face! Seems romance is in the air for those in the Eagle's team; A certain red head who's hots on a certain wolf and a rock voiced singer over a crazy psycho, yeh romance blah blah blah, yeh anyway the next thing any who is out of here is out to loserville; population 4 which will be after todays challange on... Total... Drama...Island!

(TDI Theme)

Everyone gathered to the main lodge, as usual Chef serving something that may look like it would kill them or from prison. When Hunter was getting served Chef narrowed his eyes and splatted the grool on his plate which spread everywhere on the teen.

Hunter: Thanks,

Walked to the Eagle's table sat between Zakk and Coop who were eating when noticed Hunter covered in food.

Steffiana: Man, chef has a major grudge on you since the last challenge.

Hunter: All I thought that werewolves couldn't run through running rivers only to get it mixed up with vampires.

Zakk: Best make it through in one piece, bud.

Dani: I second that.

Outside where Joslyne, Rachael and Sky finished their so-called breakfast.

Tally: Ugh, Chef _really_ needs to start cooking real food.

Rachael: Even how he treats Hunter after the incident.

Sky: So it shows you do want him.

Rachael: What?

They turned to Rachael who's face was red as her hair.

Sky: After being safed from being snake choweder, you've been blushing madly whenever your near him.

Rachael: I-I wasn't!

Tally: Don't even try to deny it. He prbably likes you, you got the curves, bust and the looks.

Rachael: Well-What about Sky, I ain't the only one who's being judged over a crush.

Now sky's face was blushing

Tally: Oh yeah, that Andrew guy. You did had a hit of red on your face.

Sky: I am not! let's just head to the cabins and get ready.

_xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx_

_Sky: I do Not have a crush on Andrew. Sure He's funny and kinda cute, but Rachael only brought it up cuz of her denial. It's an obvious sign that she's falling for Hunter._

_xxxxxx End Confession Cam xxxxxx_

On the Killer Grizzlies table.

Nora: Ugh! I don't think I can go on! Chris is totally torturing us.

Cammy: Don't forget about Chef, he'd probably doing so for the fun.

Andrew: We have to be ready and win otherwise one of us is out.

Derek: Dude got a point.

They hear the loudspeaker turned on and a seagull flew out startled. Chris's voice was blared out across the campsite.

Chris: Attention campters, everyone had a good sleep and breakfast? Well meet up at the audition stage as soon as possible.

All the campers gather around the theartre. SKy sat down on a bench and spotted Andrew who walked by. Red was appearing allover her cheeks. Andrew spotted her and gave her a wave and smile, she quickly returned the gesture and successfully hid it.

Carlos as usual was documentering the campers on their experiences since coming to the island. All sat with their teammates as the curtains pulled with Chris walking up the stage.

Chris: Good morning, campers! For this week challenge you get the chance to become famous by singing, dancing, anything so long as it's legal. (eyeing most of the campers) However only one band or musician from your teams can compete and are allowed to sing one of their selected music from whoever band they sing. Whoever shows their talents the best is judged Chef with, the Chefometer! Now get practicing!

First the soaring Eagles

Carlos: Sweet! We get to sure some of our talents. This would be better than the last time of science porject months ago.

Sky: What might be this project.

Before Carlos would say anything Hunter butted in.

Hunter: Nothing to major-we had some accident with outs back in highschool. (Eyeing Carlos) Right?

Carlos: uh, oh! Yeah, you don't wanna know. Any me and Hunter are skilled musicians. Just didn't mention much.

ZakK: Okay, so me, Hunter, Sky and Carlos should compete. Need to find what each of us can do.

With the Killer Grizzlies

Cammy: I'm the top dancer round here but could help with music.

Andrew: I'm good with instruments, I played a guitar from guitar hero.

Derek: Cool, lucky for you I'm into rap and hip-hop. Let's do some practice.

After a while of practicing Chef and chris took their seats infront of the stage.

Chris: So how d'you think this will turn out?

Chef: Depends how desperate these guys prove themselves then the originals.

chris: But in the end we get paid bonus so long nothing bad happens to the campers.

Nearly all the teens gathered, watch their teammates perform music for the viewers. chris appraoched the stage where the spot lights was.

Chris: Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to inroduce the Killer grizzlies' performance. The music they seleceted is "Let's Get It Started" from Black Eyed Peas

Moved to the side with Andrew, Cammy and Derek took the stage, giving eachother space and took a few breaths.

_Let's Get It Started, in here..._

_And the base keep runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and..._

_Everybody, everybody, let's get into it._  
_Get stupid._  
_Get it started, get it started, get it started._  
_Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here._  
_Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here._  
_Yeah._

_Lose control, of body and soul._  
_Don't move too fast, people, just take it slow._  
_Don't get ahead, just jump into it._  
_Ya'll here a body, two pieces to it._  
_Get stutted, get stupid._  
_You'll want me body people will walk you through it._  
_Step by step, like you're into new kid._  
_Inch by inch with the new solution._  
_Trench men hits, with no delusion._  
_The feeling's irresistible and that's how we movin'._

_Everybody, everybody, let's get into it._  
_Get stupid._  
_Get it started, get it started, get it started._  
_Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Yeah._

_Runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin runnin' and..._

_C'mon y'all, lets get woohoo! Lets get woohoo! (in here)_  
_Lets get woohoo! Lets get woohoo! (in here)_  
_Lets get woohoo!_  
_Lets get woohoo! (in here) Ow, ow, ow!_  
_Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya..._

_Let's get ill, that's the deal._  
_At the gate, we'll bring the bud top drill. (Just)_  
_Lose your mind this is the time,_  
_Ya'll test this drill, Just and bang your spine. (Just)_  
_Bob your head like epilepsy, up inside your club or in your Bentley._  
_Get messy, loud and sick._  
_Ya'll mount past slow mo in another head trip. (So)_  
_Come then now do not correct it, let's get pregnant let's get hectic._

_Everybody, everybody, let's get into it._  
_Get stupid. (Come on)_  
_Get it started (come one) , get it started (yeah), get it started._  
_Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here._  
_Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started (woah, woah, woah) in here. Yeah._

_Lets get woohoo! Lets get woohoo! (in here)_  
_Lets get woohoo! Lets get woohoo! (in here)_  
_Lets get woohoo!_  
_Lets get woohoo! (in here) Ow, ow, ow!_  
_Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya..._

_Runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin'_

The Kilelr Grizzlies cheered for such performance.

_xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx_

_Sky: Alright, I admit. Andrew did some good moves and has a great talent. The others must not hear this!_

_xxxxxx End Confession Cam xxxxxx_

Chris apraoched them.

Chris: Well, I can say the Black Eyed Peas will be thrilled to have seen your performance! Chef is already thinking of how you rated in the Chefometer.

They smile to the audiance and to the viewers back home, not knowing Chris was getting a little annoyed.

Chris: Yeh, ok, now out of my light.

He pulled out a remote and pressed a red button when a trapdoor beneath the teens open fell into it.

Cammy: Chris! You son of a-

Her sentence was cut off when the trapdoor closed.

Chris: Cammy should remember that this is a reality show. OK for the Soaring Eagles, they are performaning "How You Remind me" Played by Nickleback!

While the three Grizzlies crawl out from the stage Zakk and Hunter carried their guitars, Sky sat behind the drums and Carlos began filming from the audience. Zakk took the lead for the others to follow.

_Never made it as a wise man _  
_I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin' _  
_Tired of livin' like a blind man _  
_I'm sick inside without a sense of feelin _  
_And this is how you remind me _  
_This is how you remind me _  
_Of what I really am _  
_This is how you remind me _  
_Of what I really am _  
_It's not like you to say sorry _  
_I was waiting on a different story _  
_This time I'm mistaken _  
_For handing you a heart worth breakin' _  
_I've been wrong, I've been down _  
_To the bottom of every bottle _  
_Despite words in my head _  
_Scream "Are we having fun yet?" _  
_Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no _

_It's not like you didn't know that _  
_I said I love you and I swear I still do _  
_It must have been so bad _  
_Cause living with me must have damn near killed you _

_This is how you remind me _  
_Of what I really am _  
_This is how you remind me _  
_Of what I really am _  
_It's not like you to say sorry _  
_I was waiting on a different story _  
_This time I'm mistaken _  
_For handing you a heart worth breakin' _  
_I've been wrong, I've been down _  
_To the bottom of every bottle _  
_Despite words in my head _  
_Scream "Are we having fun yet?" _  
_Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no _

_Never made is as a wise man _  
_I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing _  
_And this is how you remind me _  
_This is how you remind me _

_This is how you remind me _  
_Of what I really am _  
_This is how you remind me _  
_Of what I really am _  
_It's not like you to say sorry _  
_I was waiting on a different story _  
_This time I'm mistaken _  
_For handing you a heart worth breakin' _  
_I've been wrong, I've been down _  
_To the bottom of every bottle _  
_Despite words in my head _  
_Scream "Are we having fun yet?" _  
_Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no _

The Eagles stood up and clapped for them, mainly by Rachael and Joslyne.

_xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx_

_Zakk: I would like to thank many would should appreciations to our performance. Also I thought that this song would express my feelings to a certain girl in my team. Along with Hunter, me and others know he and Rache show affections to eachother. The dude should be lucky to be attracted by a hotty like her._

_xxxxxx End Confession Cam xxxxxx_

Chris: That was awsome, dudes! Now for Chef's vote on who has the top scores. Chef?

Chef then took a moment in thought.

The Killer Grizzlies : 9/10 but the Soaring Eagles 10/10

Chris: Winners are the Soaring Eagles, taking the lead.

Back in the cabmpesite Sky approached her cabin where she saw Andrew.

Sky: Hey!

Andrew: Hey, glad you won. You were actually good with the drums.

Sky: Thanks, same to you. Sorry you guys lost and all.

Andrew: No worries. Talk to ya later?

Sky: yeh, sure.

Both headed in opposite directions. Meanwhile Hunter and Carlos sat on the bench.

Carlos: man, you guys did an awsome job.

Hunter: Yeah, didn't know we would. Don't give too much about the incident.

Carlos: I almost forgotten about it. Still Rachael enjoyed it, come on bud! You like her.

Hunter shot him a glar until he sighed.

Hunter: Okay, I kinda do find her attractive, but I don't wanna admit it. DOn't want to push it. Joslyne starting to like Zakk after the concert.

Carlos: Don't worry, buddy we will help you get together with her.

Hunter: Why doesn't that make me feel better?

At night in the campfire the Killer Grizzlies waited for the vote.

Chris: Killer Grizzlies, despite your excellant performance you now cast your votes and the last camper gets to leave the island. And never come back. Ever!

Michael

Coop

Nora

Zane

Derek

Inola

Maria

Both Cammy and Andrew were worried which one of them will be booted off the island.

Chris: Andrew

Cammy sighed and stood up with her former teammates looked saddend.

Cammy: It's ok, guys, I had a great time and showed the world my dream of having a career of music-making.

Derek: Hey, you were alright.

Andrew: Here's our E-mails and numbers to keep contact. There are those from the Eagles who wanted to keep in touch.

Chris: Now that's touching, lame but touching. Now hurry up we're running on a tight schedule.

Cammy went to the Dock of Shame and waved to her friends goodbye.

xxxxxx

Chris: Well that was agreat chapter, look how many viewers we gained!

Chef: Yeh, but what was it Hunter and Carlos mention about a failed science project?

Chris: Dunno, but would love to know and find out as will our lovely viewers.

xxxxxx

_Sorry for the long wait. Been working on the other stories and Art College was very busy since a week off by the snow in Britain. Thank you all for beig patient. Another will be delayed due to the work in college so you may still have to wait for another. Ideas for future chapters are welcome and have a great christmas in 2 weeks time and a new year. _


	11. The Sucky Outdoors

_Sorry had to rewrite the chapter, forgot some people out which is my apologies! It's just that art college has been VERY busy I almost forget who is in what team please forgive me!_

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island. The two teams did some awsome performance, but the Killer GRizzlies lost the challange and Cammy was voted off from the island. A suprise that our mad star singer took a song that wasn't his thing, shocking? Yes! Hunter and Carlos seem to have a secret they don't want others to know. What secrets do they hide? Will Zakk get through his moment? Will there be better questions? Find out on Total...Drama...Island!

_(Theme Song)_

Both teams gathered around the campfire for Chris to announce their next challange.

Chris: Campers, today's challange is to test your skills of survival in the woods. I'm not gonna lie to you all, some of you won't be coming back alive.

Alot of the teens gasped.

Chris: Just joking, hehaha. All you have to do is spent one night in the woods. Everying you need for camping is outside the campsite in the forest, you just have to find it!.

He takes out two maps and given each team one.

Chris: Oh, and watch out for bears! We lsot a few interns in the woods on the preproduction. First team to make it back wins Invinsibility! Good luck!

Sean: Did he just say there were bear in the woods?

Tally: Funny but I was thinking the same thing!

Dani: "Gulp"

Hunter: Luckily I manage to learn to survive in the forest.

Carlos: By camping in the wilderness or living with your gramps?

Hunter: Both.

_xxxxxx Commission Cam xxxxxx_

_Sean: Despite everything I went through, like having to jump of an etremely high cliff, chased and almost eaten by a giant snake and getting a shot. I am having great time! Also made good friends too. I wonder how Zakk's doing after doing that performance, he's been listening to alot of heavy metal and got slapped across the face several times by Joslyne when she thought he was in shock! He must have some interesting taste._

_Joslyne: Ok, over the week I kinda like Zakk, just when we won he was acting weired when playing one of Nickleback's songs and we had to snap him out of it. Did it once or severals but at least he's ok._

_Nora: Finally! SOmething I am capable off, the Killer Grizzlies will surely win this one! I'm a zoologist so I know much about animasl in the wild! Back then I didn't thought I would like anyone on this island but slowly getting to like them, didn't want to bring this up infront of them feels embarressing to say._

_xxxxxx End Commission Cam xxxxxx_

The two teams went to seperate directions in the forest, Maria was holding the map, trying to figure out where to go with the others while Nora was a little behind them. Sean was picked to be the map reader, Carlos as usual was filming wherever they travel and Zakk continous to listen to his favourite music.

The Grizzlies got to their destination and immediatly began setting up the their tents. Andrew and Michael setted them up while Nora, Maria and Coop did the second.

Nora: There that should do it.

Coop: How come you never say anything about yourself?

Nora: Well I usually know them before I say anything.

Andrew: Sounds reasonable.

He tied the last rope for them to settle. The Eagles immediatly began doing their campsite, Hunter and Carlos were doing a good job.

Tally: Hey good job, guys. We might even pull through this.

Sean: Now the most important thing aside the canned food, is food like fish.

Carlos: No problemo, me and Hunter were experts.

Threw his arm around Hunter who looked at him suspicously.

Zakk: I'll come incase you get lost.

_xxxxxx Comission Cam xxxxxx_

_Hunter: I'm starting to think Carlos is trying to get Rachael impressed with me because I told I liked her. On our last campsite my old man took us to a river to show us how to fish and Carlos accidently lashed the hook to his shorts, gave himself a hard wetchy! Poor dude suffered a slight pain in the groin believe me it would've happened to anyone._

_Carlos: Last time I had some slight painful accident, something I wish would never happen again._

_Zakk: I have got to pull myself together! If I ever want Joslyne to like me I gotta be sure to be an idiot._

_xxxxxx End Comission Cam xxxxxx_

The three boys headed to the river with fishing rods.

Zakk: So, hows things with you and Rachael, then?

Hunter: What? I dunno waht your on about.

He throws the hook in the water waiting for a bite.

Zakk: Not from what I heard, you like her and good taste too. Carlos told us that you dig her, nice!

Hunter narrowed his eyes at Carlos who was chuckling nervously.

Carlos: Well, they got it out of me and wanted to know.

Hunter: Did you forget that everyone back home and the whole viewing world would know? And what did Zakk mean by "We"?

Carlos: I kinda told Sean, Sky, Tally and Joslyne who seem to know the same thing. Nothing about the accident.

Zakk: What accident?

Both the boys realised they almost slipped the secret out. Hunter slapped his face with his hand.

Hunter: Ok, we'll tell you secretly as it is but don't tell anyone!

Zakk: Got it, despite your deniel I can be of some help with you hooking up with her but one thing in return.

Hunter: Fine and what'll it be?

Zakk: help me hook up with Joslyne, I actually really like her.

Hunter: I don't know wether your brave or stupid but sure.

Carlos: Anyway, now that's out of the way for now, let's get some fish!

He picks up the rod throws it hard for the hook to lash over him and without knowing grabs his underwear where Zakk and Hunter noticed.

Zakk: Uh, Carlos!

Hunter: Carlos, wether you do, do not pull the-

Carlos: _YYYEEEEOOOWWWWhhh!_

Their faces grimaced over the cry of painful agony. Over the Grizzlies`where relaxing until they hear a faint sound.

Michael: What was that?

Maria: I hope it's not something that would kill us.

Nora: I doubt it, sounds like something or someone was in pain.

A while later the girls and Sean settled in their campsite when spotted Zakk and Hunter carrying the catched fish and Carlos walking oddly with his legs spread.

Sky: Cool you guys got food, wait what's wrong with Carlos?

Carlos: Let's just say I should never get too into fishing again with hooks.

Tally: Didn't you three hear a strange sound, came from where you guys were.

Hunter: Actually that was Carlos.

Joslyne: Ouch, must be in pain but hey, we get to have fish.

She runs up to them, taking a fish and eagerly taking a bite out of one but didn't broke through.

Joslyne: Whoops, I kinda guess we have to cook 'em first, huh?

Meanwhile Chef and Chris were enjoying themselves watching the two teams camping in the Eagle's hot tub through the T.V. Screen.

Chris: Man, must be harsh to go through a wetchy Carlos had gone through.

Chef: We should be seeing bears coming to one of their campsites.

Chris: Maybe we should send in a ranger.

Both thought for a moment until they broke in a laugh. Meanwhile the Grizzlies were trying to get the food ready and hungry.

Derek: Damnit how are we gonna open the cans with out a can opener!

Andrew: Things can't just come about in miracles.

Inola: I'm so hungry!

"Scuse me!" A man with a pizza showed up in the woods. "Did anyone ordered pizza?" One of the camera crew shot out a hand infront of the screen. "Over here that would be us." The Grizzlies were shocked to see this making them more hungrier. Meanwhile the Eagles were having a cooked fish.

Carlos: Ah, this is delice!

Sky: Just what I needed. So anyone up for stories.

Tally: how about someone like... Carlos and Hunter?

When she mentioned their names, Hunter and Carlos looked at her with a suprised expression, almost choked from their food.

Hunter: What have we got to tell?

Carlos: Yeh, no secrets or something.

Most of the girls looked at him while he was sweating, Hunter keeping his cool while Zakk and Sean were confused.

Rachael: Come on, it can't be that bad.

Hunter: Sorry, Rache, but we vowed never-

Carlos: AAAHHH! OK you got us! A few months ago, our teacher asigned the class we were in to make a science project! So me and Hunter teamed up and were studying the smells so I thought we would work on that, we were finding stuff that easily smell and just before the science project I got most of the pals who tagged in with their dirty laundries. But when the project was a success we accidently created a MEGA stink bomb! It was in the janitor's room we used and then **BOOM!** It exploded and we got caught in the blast along with the school! We had three days of no school but worth it.

The team were shocked and suprised looking at the two who did such thing.

Carlos: No one has ever found out it was us that did it months before we graduated.

Hunter: And we swore never to tell anyone, including friends and families as we would take it to our graves! Until you blew it everyone.

He glared at his best friend who blew the secret.

_xxxxxx Comission Cam xxxxxx_

_Zakk: No way! Carlos and Hunter got their highschool bombed with stink? Man I sure wouldn't be their shoes right now but it must've been awsome! If only I would have witnessed it._

_Sean: Wow I did NOT see that coming!_

_Hunter: OK, it was us! But by accident when making one, I didn't tell Carlos but we used his laundry since they smell the most, trust me, I had to put up with the smell, oh and our principle had been trying to find out who did it since we got back from our short vacation, he immediatly suspected me and Carlos since we smelled the most than anyone. How the hell am I ever setting foot back home again?_

_Rachael: Oh, my gosh! I thought they sounded familiar. I never said anything to someone but had to be sure, my dad told me the similiar story that happened in the highschool he works, well apart from knowing it was Hunter and Carlos._

_Carlos: We didn't mean to do it! It was by accident! I swear!_

_xxxxxx End Comission Cam xxxxxx_

Hunter: Now that everyone and the world knows what about you guys?

Tally: I can tell _someone_ but won't say her name, digs Hunter.

Hunter: What?

Sean: Really?

Zakk: Nice!

Rachael realised what she was on about and couldn't control her blushig cheeks, the guys grinned at Hunter.

Tally: She finds you very actractive, amazing, there some of the things she can't stop thinking about he would stood up to that snake and rocked her world.

The guys tried to find out who it was but knew who she was on about. Rachael quickly thought of something to save the trouble.

Rachael: Hey did anyone see where Joslyne went?

Sky: trying to change the subject?

Grining to her blushing friend.

Sean: No, she's right where is she?

Zakk: Joslyne! Joslyne!

Carlos: Yo! Joslyne the Eagle where are you?

He turns to the rustling bushes, followed by Zakk.

Zakk: There you are, we were just worried about you.

"Hey guys!" The rest of the team turned around, startled to find the familiar brunette with pinkish red highlights, She giggled by the expressions they gave her.

Joslyne: What? It's like you seen a ghost? What are Carlos and Zakk doing at the bushes?

SKy: Looking for you which if your here...

Sean: Then... who's in that?

Rachael: Chris did mention about bears in the woods.

Hunter: Guys! We found Joslyne but I don't think you should go further.

It was too late as Zakk and Carlos spotted a large bear roaring at them.

Carlos: Great ghost of Leslie Nielson!

Zakk: AHHH!

Sean hid behind the tents, Sky and Tally huddled together while Rachael took Hunter's arm for protection.

Carlos: We're gonna die! I'm too young to be eaten by a bear!

Tally slapped him across the face.

Sky: Everyone to the trees!

The whole team raced to the tree, climbing to the branches before the bear could get them.

Zakk: I didn't signed up for this!

Joslyne: We'll have to get rid of it, Hunter, Carlos, you two with me!

Hunter: Hold a minute what are we suppose to do?

Joslyne: Easy, tackle the bear and scare him off.

Dani: Are you nuts?

Carlos: We only learned how to camp not bear wrestling!

The grizzly bear then turned it's attentions to the prized fish.

Joslyne: Hey! That's our fish you theif! That's it!

To their amazement she jumped off the branch and fought the bear, it ran off before taking a fish. The campers carefully climbed down to the ground.

Carlos: Oh my god, I did not see that coming!

Zakk: That was awsome!

Joslyne: It was nothing now let's eat!

Tally: There's one problem, the bear trashed our tents and it's impossible to fix them!

Steffiana: Oh yeah, that's right.

Sky: Great now what do we do?

Back at the grizzlies' campsite the campers were all in their two tents. Inola struggled to sleep and decided to get up.

Michael: Gotta pee?

Inola: Yeh, I'm bursting!

Coop: I wouldn't go out there with bears out here at night.

She climbs out to do her thing in the bushes, moments later she heard animal noises that spooked her which made her trip backwards casting a shadow of a monster to her teammates who woke up. They screamed and ran out of the tents until they realised it was Inola.

Maria: Inola? What are you doing out here?

Inola: I was having a leek in the bushes.

Nora: You almost scared us to death and now we're unable to sleep with that image you made.

Andrew: Just when things couldn't get better.

Then a thunder storm struck and rain poured down upon them and the eagles who hid under the ruined tents over nights. At the Eagles' many slepped, SKy was the first to wake, stretching herself out of the tent and what caught her sight made her grin maddly. Running up to the snoring Carlos she tapped her foot against his back.

Carlos: Thank you, thank you, your too kind as I would like to thank the directors and producers..

Sky: Carlos wake up!

Carlos: Uh, wha? Oh, I had a great dream that I was at the Oscar awards.

Sky: You would be glad I woke you up, quick film this!

At first he was confused by what Sky was on about until he saw where she was pointing, smiled and snickering he immediatly pulled out his camera to film it. Minutes later the Saoring Eagles quickly packed their things and made a run back to the camp fire but when all things were good, Sean tripped over.

Sean: Ow! My leg, I think it's twisted!

Steffiana: Are you ok?

Rachael: We won't be able to make in time!

Zakk and Hunter helped him up to win. Chris waited at the finish line and sees the wining team is... The Killer Grizzlies.

Coop: We did it!

Nora: YES!

The Saoring Eagles came behind them.

Chris: Looks like the Killer Grizzlies win! Sean, Sorry about your leg but you all know what that means! Yep! It's voting time!

_xxxxxx Comission cam xxxxxx_

_Hunter: Who I'm voting for? Sorry for doing this but, Sean. he won't be able to handle things with that leg. Wish I could vote myself after our secret was blown._

_Zakk: Sorry, dude, you're still cool to us and that awsome wipeout! Wooh! Sean._

_Sky: He would know we're doing this for his health. And wait till everyone see what me and Carlos just witness. Oh she's so gonna confess!_

_Rachael: I hate doing this to Sean, he's been a great friend and a teammate, we'll miss Sean._

_xxxxxx End Comission Cam xxxxxx_

At the campfire Chris announces his votes.

Chris: Ok, Saoring Eagles, you have casted your votes and one of you will be off to looserville. Carlos, Hunter, that was some secret you kept and now famous for such awsome stunt! And the young samurai seems to have a secret admirer, nice!

Rachael blushed unconrtollably, rubbing her arm while Hunter and carlos tried to hide their faces.

Hunter: yeah, yeah, just hurry up.

He recieved an annoyed expression from Chris.

Chris: All right, I will now throw each one a marshellow.

Hunter

Rachael

Sky

Joslyne

Zakk

Steffiana

Tally

Dani

and... Carlos. Seanm you will be missed.

Sean: I will feel the same to all, I will never forget the times we had on Total Drama Island.

He gave everyone a hug as they watch him leave by boat.

_xxxxxx_

_Chris: That was an awsome chapter! Looks like our spaceball movie is coming to a success!_

_Chef: Yep, now we can be ready for the 4th season._

_Chris: but let us all remember to pay our respects to Leslie Nielson who we shall never forget. _

_xxxxxx_


	12. Up the Creek and Tiki Idols

_xxxxxx_

_Chris: Ok, we're on? Great! (coughs) Attention Total Drama fans, we asking for those who would like to send home videos of the contestants' family and friends. We'll continue on this series and are excited to see the 4th season of Total...Drama...Reveng of the Island!_

_Chef: It would take awhile to say the whole title._

_xxxxxx_

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island. We sent out the two teams into the woods to spend the night, learned interesting things; Hunter and Carlos made a stink bomb at their highschool, Nora being an expert on wildlife and Tally revealed to the entire viewing world of you-know-who's major crush on Hunter. What was suprising was Joslyne took on a bear to save the food and Inola scared her campmates right out of their skins, over night neither the Eagles or the Grizzlies got any proper sleep. The next day the Eagles almost gained a victory until Sean twisted his ankle and cost them dearly and voted him off for his health. What has Sky and Carlos witnessed that nobody knew? Will our Rockstar and and Samurai reveal their feelings? So many questions and answers on Total...Drama...Island!

_(Theme song)_

In the Eastern cabins the Grizzlies were getting ready for sleep. Michael, Coop, Derek, Andrew and Zane were sitting on their usual beds.

Zane: Man, I never thought I survive this long.

Derek: Even after the Phobia challange?

Many snickered when he was scared of puppets.

Zane: Hey!

Michael: But sooner or later we may have to face eachother.

Coop: Got that right! Wonder what Chris has for us tomorrow.

Derek: Look let's just get some sleep and focus on winning than worrying.

Meanwhile in the Western cabins Zakk, Hunter and Carlos got into their clothes to sleep in, well except Zakk. Carlos looked at the empty beds where Sean and James were.

Carlos: I miss Sean already.

Zakk: relax, dude, he's probably watching us from his place.

Hunter: Yeh, and everyone back home now knows we're the culprits who set up the stink bomb.

Narrowing his eyes at Carlos.

Carlos: The moment our ex-principle learns it was us he would say "I knew it was them two all along!" and everyone else would cheer for us.

They three boys hear the girls laughing through the wall, Zakk hits the wall many times.

Zakk: Keep it down over there! We're trying to sleep!

Carlos: Wonder what they're so excited about?

Hunter: Not a clue, let's get some sleep.

Getting into their beds and immediatly went to sleep while the otherside of the cabin the girls sat on their beds, laughed by Zakk's response.

Dani: Man, this is some summer we're having, eh?

Tally: What? We took a dive from the highest cliff, almost eaten by the world's biggest snake, faced our worsted fears and almost died in the woods by bears.

Joslyne: You all should be greatful that I saved the fish from that bear.

Rachael: No doubt that Carlos filmed the whole thing.

Giggled frm her comment. Sky grinned before asking Rachael a question.

Sky: So, any progress with Hunter?

Seeing the british redhead's rosey cheeks.

Rachael: Come on, can you drop it for once? I wanted to be good friends with him.

Dani: You haven't show her it yet?

Rachael: Show me what?

Sky: If you see him as a friend, then care to explain _this?_

Pulled out Carlos' camera to show their friend, seeing the shock expression and blushing on her face. In it was Rachael asleep with her arms around the sleeping Hunter against the tree, the look on her face shows that she was comfurtable and nuzzled into his lower stomach. Sky grinned with a victorious expression on her face.

Sky: Don't try and make anymore excuses, Rache.

Rachael: Alright, (sighs) I admit it, I really, really like Hunter. Ever since I first saw him.

Dani: Even when we were at that snake temple.

Rachael: There's that and I wanted to show my feelings but too embarressed.

Steffiana: Not to worry, we'll take care of that.

The next day, the campers lined up at the campfire.

Chris: Grizzlies. Eagles. Today's challenge is a true summer camp experience, a canoe trip. You'll be paddling your canoes across the lake to... _Boney Island._

Making a dramatic moment and continues talking.

Chris: When you get there, you must portage your canoes to the other side of the island. Which is a two hour hike to the other side of the island through the treacherous, dense jungle.

Michael: We gotta port-what?

Chris: "Portage"

Getting no response from the confused Michael as a fly flies into his left ear and exits out of his right ear.

Carlos: Dude... walk with your canoe.

Michael: Oh!

Chris: When you get to the other end of the island, you'll build a fire that'll be judged by me. The winner of the first team to paddle home with their canoes to the beach is the winner of invinsibility! Move campers! move!

All of them raced to the beach but Chris had more to say.

Chris: Oh, there's something I should tell you. Legend has it, that if you take anything off the island, _you'll be cursed forever!_

Doing another dramatic voice, only some didn't believe him.

Andrew: Yeah right, a cursed island.

Carlos: Oh yeah! That is awsome! Whoo!

He realised he was the only one excited about it

Chris: Now, get in your canoes and let's have some fun!

Zakk: Yes!

The campers leave, not far from where Chris stood when a toilet was heard flushing and Steffiana into view with a toilet paper stuck to her foot.

Steffiana: What'd I miss!

Chris: Canoes. At the beach where the campers are.

_xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx_

_Dani: Chris told us to pick a partner, we figured out a way to get Rachael together with Hunter but I ain't gonna say it._

_xxxxxx End Confession Cam xxxxxx_

On the beach were four green canoes for the Eagles and four red canoes for the Grizzlies. Rachael looked around when she spotted Hunter walking down the stairs, she was about to use the courage to ask him to be her partner when Carlos came by.

Carlos: Hey, Rache, need a partner? I'll be sure to help out.

Before she was about to say anything Hunter noticed it and Zakk went to him.

Zakk: Yoh, dude, need a partner?

Hunter: Uh... yeh, sure.

Rachael: "sigh" Okay, I don't see any problem. You can take the lead.

Carlos: Great!

He secretly send a signal to Zakk who nodded when Hunter wasn't looking.

_xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx_

_Carlos: Relax, everyone. I have nothing for Rachael. What I thought is to ask her about her interest in him. The girls told us this morning and decided to play along._

_Rachael: Oh, I was so close to ask Hunter. But I guess it would be okay I would be all nervouse near him. Carlos isn't that bad but why ask me when he could've gone to Zakk or Tally, wait he'll be nervouse when she's on her bad mood like on our first challenge._

_Hunter: Normally I would have asked Carlos but had thoughts of asking Rachael, but what puzzled me was when he asked her to be his partner. Pfft, not saying I'm jealous that much but have this odd feeling he's up to something._

_xxxxxx End Confession Cam xxxxxx_

Dani tried to push her canoe but having trouble with the large sand in the way until Steffiana helped.

Dani: Just follow my lead, sheila, I did some canoeing before and never once fell of the wild rivers only I get extremely wild at times.

Steffiana: "rolls her eyes" Glad we're in a lake.

Zakk and Hunter were the first of their team to get into the lake on their canoe. Sky and Tally teamed up and along with Joslyne trying to force the canoe to budge.

Sky: Hey, Joslyne, you need any help?

Joslyne: Oh, sure, you two can push, this thing won't let me.

She jumps in while the two girls do the work. Tally rolls her eyes.

Tally: The things I would do to win.

Nora and Maria took their canoe and pushed it to the water. Coop, Zane and Michael joined.

Coop: I'll push, you guys pull.

Zane: Sure.

Michael and Zane lead to the water while Coop and Inola got into the last canoe. Andrew and Derek teamed up as Derek did the leading part.

_xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx_

_Andrew: Okay, at first we thought of Derek as a leading jerk but later on, we grew to respect the dude. Sure he can be at some times but when we're trying to win._

_Derek: I have high comfidence that the Grizzliers will win again. The Eagles are going down._

_xxxxxx End Confession Cam xxxxxx_

The campers lined up for when Chris tells them to start. Pulled out a loudspeaker.

Chris: On your marks. Get set. Paddle!

Took out a voghorn and they were off. He turned to the screen.

Chris: What? Back in the original season I had some angry e-mails about some "accident".

The campers paddle through the lake. Carlos merely whistled for awhile until he decided to bring up a question.

Carlos: So, anything going on lately?

Rachael: well not really, apart from trying to win.

Carlos: Well I seem to notice how you taking a special interest in Hunter. Beside we all know about it.

Rachael: What? Have the girls told you this?

Carlos: Most, but we seen you blush alot. It's obvious you like Hunter, but don't worry I won't tell him and I can give you a few details to know him better.

Rachael: Really? If you get us together, I'll owe you one.

Carlos: No problemo.

On Dani and Steffiana's canoe.

Dani: So anyway when I started wrestling, some of us fought dirty in our early lessons. we did it by throwing the chair into the opponent's groin!

Steffiana: Ain't that cheatin'?

Dani: Well yeh, maybe. So what are you hoping to win if you get the money?

Steffiana: Well I came only for the challenge and give it a try.

Dani: Awsome, I only came to get away from the heat in Austrailia.

Derek and Andrew's canoe.

Andrew: How much further so far?

Derek: Can barely tell but feel as though we're going to the right direction. So what's going on between you and Sky?

Andrew: Well I'll be honest, she ain't bad. Though she's on the Eagles team.

Derek: Got that right, she'll probably use you against us during the competition best be patient, mate.

Andrew: That I'll keep in mind for now.

Back with Rachael and Carlos.

Rachael: So you and Hunter were the ones who made a stink bomb at highschool?

Carlos: Yeah, though not on purpose, it went too well for us. If you were there you would smell it a block from were we were.

Rachael: Uh, Carlos, there's one of the reasons I'm a little nervouse and 'fraid he'll not wanna go out with me.

Carlos: Oh, come on. Why would he do that?

Rachael: Okay, the thing is I was told about it by my dad who worked at the same school you guys used to go. At first I was unsure that you were the ones he always talked about.

This got Carlos' interest in what she was on about and became curious with one eyebrow higher than the other.

Carlos: Really? I didn't know that, anyone we know of?

RachaeL: Did you had a teacher who was in technology by any chance?

Carlos: Oh yeah! Mr Lowence, he was a cool teacher. Most of the others in class said he was funny at most times at highshool. So how d'ya know him, used to teach ya right?

Rachael: Well the truth is, he's my dad.

Carlos: Oh! So Mr L is your d... Wha, woah, wait a minute! Rewind! Did you say that your... his... daughter?

He looked at her with eyes big as plates and jaw fell while getting his brain into gear while keeping the voice level low from others to hear. Rachael giggled and felt uneasy when she brought it up.

Rachael: Yeh, that's why I was unsure how Hunter would react as you did just now.

Carlos: Well, hehe, I think he'll come through it.

_xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx_

_Carlos: Oh crap! How could I've not have seen it? Mr L had reddish hair and the small accent like Rachael! Hunter is gonna freak when he finds out! If your watching this Mr Lowence, I swear to you I had nothing to do with it. "whispers" But don't tell Hunter I mentioned this!_

_xxxxxx End Confession Cam xxxxxx_

Hunter and Zakk noticed how freaked out Carlos was when his partner wasn't looking.

Zakk: Uh, does he always act this way or something just happened?

Hunter: Not a clue. Whatever they were talking about it sure has got him on the brink of loosing his sanity. Or just his usually reaction when there's no food.

On Michael, Zane and Coop's canoe they were the first ones to notice a sudden appearance of a thick fog.

Michael: Okay, who forgot to tell us about the weather, bro?

Zane: Don't look at me, blame Chris.

Coop: Uh, guys, is it my imagination or is there a giant skull on the island?

Everyone else agreed with him when the fog cleared to see an island with a skull-shaped structure infront of them.

Nora: Hence the name "Boney Island".

All the canoes got on shore.

Steffiana: Wow, never been to a place like this.

Inola: Let's just get this over with!

Everyone got their canoe over them and raced towards the woods, only Andrew and Rachael didn't need to help carry their own as their partners were strong enough to hold them. Throughout the woods they see skulls and howling noises heard. Stopped at their tracks when the bushes were rattling.

Coop: I hear something!

Coming out of the bushes were huge woolly furred beavers with large tusks.

Carlos: Monster tusk beavers!

All the campers screamed and ran for their lives when the beavers chase after them.

_xxxxxx Comission Cam xxxxxx_

_chris: A remnant of the Pleistocene era, the Woolly Beaver is a day active rodent, indigenous to Boney Island. Oh yeah and their meat-eaters! (winks)_

_xxxxxx End Comission cam xxxxxx_

The Eagles ran faster as they could, making enough speed to get away from the huge beavers. They suddely end up at the end of the track.

Carlos: Dead end!

Tally: Hey look!

They noticed the beavers stopped running and walked the opposite direction.

Dani: Their leaving!

Carlos: If they smelled something that was bad enough to make them from chasing us? That would be me.

They all laugh at his question but Carlos wasn't.

Carlos: Uh, no really.

Farts very loud, all of them complained of how gross it smelled.

Zakk: Dude!

Tally: You have got to lay of the beans.

What they didn't noticed was a few nests above and appeared out of nowhere were pteradactyle-like brids. The Eagles then made another run for it from a flock of killer geeze.

Carlos: I definatly need to start eating less!

Steffiana: Does anybody know how to loose them?

Zakk: Wait, I think this would do.

Taking out a bag of sliced bread out of his pants.

Hunter: Where did that come from?

Zakk: Well don't tell Chef cuz I snucked into his kitchen for a special moment.

Hunter: You stole bread from Chef and stuffed it in your pants?

Tally: Just throw it already!

Zakk opened the plastic bag and a trail of bread was left out for the dactyle-Geezes to eat, forgetting about the campers already.

Joslyne: It worked!

Behind them were the Killer Grizzlies going pass them.

Derek: Thanks losers!

Maria: See ya!

Hunter: Come on, the race isn't over yet.

Joslyne: Yeh, there's still the burning part to come!

Meanwhile the Grizzlies stopped where they come a crossroads.

Andrew: Where do we go?

Derek: Should take the left?

Nora: No the rights more wider. Let's go there.

Coop: I second that!

Derek: Alright. Nora, you better be right.

Nora: Same for me.

They take the right in hopes it leads to the beach. Back with the Eagles who were trying to catch up with the Grizzlies where they manage to see them not far ahead.

Carlos: They're taking the right.

Zakk: Let's head to left then, probably be sure to keep a close watch over them.

Zakk and Hunter took the lead but suddenly, both of them fell victom to a pit of quicksand.

Hunter: Oh, you gotta be kiddin me?

Zakk: The hell?

_xxxxx Comission Cam xxxxxx_

_Zakk: Right, how the hell were me and Hunter suppose to know there was quicksand on this island? It looked like any other sand!_

_Chris: Hehehe... Can you believe those two fell for that? Heheh, I set it up, but didn't think anyone would've walk right into it! That's just classic! (Laughs hysterically)_

_Hunter: If I find out this was Chris' doin, I promise he won't laughing some day when I get back at him._

_xxxxx End Comission cam xxxxx_

Both the male teens quickly froze to keep themselves from sinking in deeper.

SKy: Try and keep your arms up and don't move!

Zakk: We're trying not to move!

Out of nowhere a vine was tossed over to them when they reached down to their chests, it was then learned to be from Joslyne.

Joslyne: What are you waiting for grap on!

The two did as ordered for their teammates pull them out. Zakk ran up to her to give a bear hug for grattitude.

Zakk: Thank for saving our lives.

Joslyne: Hey, it was nothing. Couldn't let you guys be buried in quicksand.

They let eachother go and made a quick run to catch up with the Killer Grizzlies. The Grizzlies manage to reach the other side of the island

Derek: Come on! We need to start working the moment we get there!

Inola: We better get some wood and start building a fire.

Coop: Better do it now, cuz the other teams here.

They spotted the Eagles coming out of the other path where they look up to find Chris in a helicopter.

Chris: Good job avoiding the dangers! Now you have to build the biggest fire and wins for the team.

Hunter went to Carlos who was further from where they were.

Carlos: Hunter, you won't believe what I found out.

Hunter: Well I was curious of the way you acted before we got on shore.

Carlos: Okay, the truth is I was really trying find out about Rachael, she really likes you and she thinks your hot.

Hunter: Wow, really. That's what really got you freaked out?

Carlos; No, your gonna go beserk over someting else!

Hunter: Heh, try me. I've seen things worse.

Carlos: You might wanna hold that thought?

They went into the thick woods where they wouldn't be heard much until moments later...

Hunter: _WHAT?_

_xxxxxx Comission Cam xxxxxx_

_Hunter: Okay, if your watching right now Mr Lowence, I swear to god I didn't know! Granps, Dad, if your listening? Don't let mom get any ideas if she's been watching the whole time!_

_xxxxxx End Comission Cam xxxxxx_

While the Eagles gather wood for the fire, Steffiana stumbled upon a Tiki Idol. Thinking of keeping it as a suivenir. Both teams were in a race against eachother to make the biggest fire.

Tally: We need to hurry up their fire looks really big.

the sound of Carlos' farts interrupted them.

Rachael: Ugh, what did you ate?

Carlos: I had some tin food, mostly baked beans.

Joslyne: That's it! everyone stand back-except you Carlos.

Hunter: What are you up to?

she didn't reply as her teammates backed up, went to Carlos who continued to make bigger and louder farts. Andrew and Coop noticed something was up but wondered by seeing what they were doing.

Coop: What are they doing?

Andrew: I dunno, but with Carlos farting something seems odd.

Carlos was standing behind the fire, Trying to hold on to a bigger one.

Joslyne: okay, Carlos, let it rip!

Carlos did so and instantly a major explosion. Chris was impressed and cleared the way.

Chris: Whoo! Now that's what I call a bombfire!

Everyone was scatted while Joslyne and Carlos were covered in soot like before.

Steffiana: Oh, my god, that was amazing!

Chris: I know who the winners are, the eagles win! Now you have to paddle back to camp

Zakk: Dudes! You could make that in campfire!

Meanwhile the Grizzlies were dumbfounded of what they had just seen.

Inola: I don't believe it.

Maria: We got beat by a guy's fart. That is so gross!

Coop: Uh, guys, the paddles are on fire.

They noticed the paddles being together instantly went up in flames and turned to ashes. The Grizzlies had only the canoes without their paddles to get back.

Derek: God damnit! Now what are we gonna use to paddle?

Passing by were the Eagles with Joslyne, Tally and Sky last.

Joslyne: Here's an idea which I doubt would work, you could pile all your canoes and use someone strong enough to push them by swimming.

Tally and Sky stared at her in shock and disbelief, but Tally would want to strangle her if Sky wasn't preventing her. Paddled faster to make up speed.

Inola; that could actually work.

Coop: But it will take someone to push all our canoes.

Derek: I'll do it! I haven't been fair mostly but at times like this we gotta win this competition.

Back with the Eagles.

Sky: Guys! Paddle faster!

Carlos; Why? the Grizzlies are way behind.

Tally: Not if you have someone like Derek. Some big-mouth just gave them an idea!

the two girls glared at Joslyne who didn't seemed thased by their expression.

Joslyne: Oh, relaxe, like they're not gonna catch us in a million years.

All of a sudden they were saw a pile of red canoes and Grizzlies being pushed by Derek, hearing them chanting his name. With such speed they crashed into the beach next to Chris who stood by them.

Chris: Well looks like the Killer Grizzlies are the winners!

The Eagles arrived, Tally and Sky were not so happy at their teammate.

Sky: "not gonna catch us in a million years" you say?

Tally: More like seconds which was enough to cost us the game, you are so dead!

Joslyne: Right. You are lucky that I'm not the type of girl to kill.

Looking at them coolly, feeling comfident in herself as Tally picked up a paddle in her hands.

Tally: Unfortunate for you, I seem to be that type.

Joslyne immediatly took note of her killer expression and made a run for it, followed by Tally. At night the Eagles all gathered at the ceremony.

Chris: Now that you have voted the camper to be kicked out of the island. I will call out the names and collect your marshellows.

Zakk

Carlos

Sky

Hunter

Rachael

Tally

Chris: Steffiana. Joslyne. The one who earns the marshellow will safe... Steffiana.

Joslyne: I figured I would be that one. I better get myself ready.

She gathered her stuff to the ducks but stopped when zakk went to her.

Zakk: Joslyne. Wait, before you go I have a confession to make... I really like, I think your cool and awsome. I made that song from Nickleback to express it.

Joslyne: Really? That is sweet. I also kinda like you too, but maybe this would help show.

Without warning she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Frozed there, she giggled and blown a kiss to him before leaving the island. His teammates went to him to check if he was alright.

Carlos: Are you okay, dude?

Sky: I think he'll be alright.

without warning he fainted with a dreamy expression.

Zakk: I will never... forget... this moment of my life!

They return to the cabin to rest. The girls in the Western cabin were ready to get into their beds. Rachael suddenly finds a beautiful saphire stoned necklace with a note with it, she read it and squealled mentally before going to sleep. meanwhile Steffiana got out her suivenir, little did she realised it would bring her team a terrible curse.

_xxxxxx_

_Chris: Finally got the strength to confess to the crazed Joslyne. But will the Eagles catch up to the Grizzlies? Will Steffiana realise that she has cursed her team witht he Tiki Idol? Find out on the next episode of... Total... Drama... Island? Don't forget send in home videos of familiers and friends!_

_xxxxxx_


	13. Total Wipeout Part 1

_xxxxxx_

_Chris: Well we're back and now can't wait to see more pain, humor and humiliation on the campers!_

_Chef: And wait til I get my hands on the guitar boy for stealing my bread! (cracks his knuckles)_

_xxxxxx_

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island. Both teams canoed through the lake, walk through Boney Island and escape the treacherous jungles. The Eagles won the first round thanks to Carlos' 'wind problem', it was awesome! However just when the Grizzlies lost hope, Joslyne accidently gave them a tip and cost them their victory and voted her off but not before giving Zakk a goodbye kiss. Will the Eagles' loosing streak turn or become worse from Steffiana's Tiki Idol? Find out on Total... Drama... Island!

(Total Drama Theme)

In the Killer Grizzlies' cabin Michael woke from his bed, streching his arms and yawning.

Coop: morning.

Michael: (yawns) Sup. I feel like I slept in.

Andrew: Dude, you did that yestarday. Including the evening.

Michael: Some of us back in Jamacah love to relax and hardly any waves to shred.

Derek: All we have on this crappy island are bears, sharks, killer raccoons.

Coop: How do you think about the Eagles having nothing but bad luck for the last two days.

_xxxxxx Flash Back xxxxxx_

_On the docks Zakk in his swimsuit was preparing for a water ski with Hunter and Tally along with Andrew who were in their swimsuits joining them. On the beach Sky and Rachael were sunbathing in their biknis waving at their crushes. Andrew and Hunter smiled at them until all four of them started their skies and without warning Zakk's exploded, Tally's crashed into Hunter's beyond her control and made him fall into in the water._

_Carlos was filming all the things and everyone. Behind him was a large bear appeared and chased him all over the campsite._

_In the bathroom Rachael came with only a towel before showing herself, singing one of the Within Temptation songs, Angels. When she wet into the middle of it the water was replaced by sewage ad screamed._

_In the morning Carlos slepted peacefully on his top bunk when it started to collapse with Hunter beneath him._

_xxxxxx End Flash Back xxxxxx_

Derek: Hahaha, I remember that one. Boy, those guys sure had nothing but bad luck since we left Boney Island.

Coop: I sure hope Chris was kidding about the curse if any of us take something from the island.

Andrew: Well none of us have.

_xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx_

_Andrew: As much as I like to keep it a secret from my team, I like Sky alot and any of my teammates find out? I'm dead._

_xxxxxx End Confession Cam xxxxxx_

Chris: Welcome to the Insane Wipeout challenge, the first round is to climb up the ladder and cross the bridge over the large pool of mud. The team with the most campers through wins and they get to go tot he 2nd round. Those who don't are out of the challange.

Sky: That's it? Totally easy!

Chris: Not quite, the bridge is a little wobbly and I suggest you keep your balance at all time, otherwise you'll fall off and land into the mud pool. And to spice it all up we have Chef to be our ball launcher.

With him was Chef sitting a cannon turret, positioning the cannon to aim at the bridge. Grinning at some of the campers who seemed very nervous.

Zane: Okay, now it seems to be harder than we thought.

Hunter: Isn't this something from Takeshi's castle?

Carlos: I was thinking the same thing.

Rachael: Oh, I loved that series, it was a hilarious game show.

Chris: Good eye, dudes. You all might wanna put on your swimsuits incase you fall off. As the Killer Grizzlies are in the league, they'll go first.

Everyone was changed into their swimsuits, the Soaring Eagles waited at one side for their turn. Carlos got his camera to film the challange, quickly noticed Hunter had only the name tag around his neck and not the saphire with him.

Carlos: Hey, bud, where's your rock?

Hunter: Oh, my saphire? I left it back in the cabin. Didn't want to loose it in an accidently.

Andrew was the first to climb up the ladder in his swim shorts. Reaching to the top and carefully placed a foot on the unstable bridge, he gulped nervously and spread his arms out to maintain his balance. Managed to take steps forward on the wobbly bridge before reaching the centre, thinking to himself that this was too easy until Chef started firing dodgballs from the turrets. Manages to avoid a few but as they were closing in on him, one of the balls plummeted into his stomach.

Coop: Ooh! Damn.

Derek: that's gonna leave a mark.

Andrew held his stomach but still standing, refusing to give in until he lost balance and fallen into the mud pool.

Sky: Is he okay?

To answer the concerned Sky who did not know she was blushing, Chris went to Andrew who craawled out of the mud, groaning in pain.

Chris: Looks like Andrew's out. Derek, your up. Be sure not to make the same mistake.

Derek: Like hell I will.

He got up on the ladder and started off on a slow pace. Made a good start before Chef started positioning his cannon. Each ball was fired but Derek managed to use his fists to punch them aside, some he missed but hardly made an affect. His teammates cheered for him to finish the challange and successfully completed it.

Derek: Is that all you can do?

Chef: I'm just getting warmed up! The next one won't be so lucky.

The next up was Coop who started crawling nearly across the bridge until a dodge ball rocketed into his butt, causing him to tumble over, falling off to plummet into the mud and some of it to splashed onto nearly all the campers. Except for Chef and Chris who had an umbrella with him.

Chris: Always bring an umbrella should it be raining mud. (smiling to the viewers)

Coop: Uh, can somebody get my shorts?

To their realization his swimsuits were hanging caught by the bridge and left him completely nude in the mud. Nora took her turn, this time by running and dodged all the balls Chef launched at her until one of them hit her leg, causing her to slip but managed to grab hold on the end of the bridge. Chef launched more balls at her but shrugged them off, getting over it with success.

Nora: YES! In your face, Chef!

Chef glared at her and muttured quickly to himself.

_xxxxxx_

_Nora: Ouch. Man, he knows how to use that thing. My poor back aches._

_xxxxxx_

Maria: (gulp) Guess its my turn.

She wasted no time to make a run accross the bridge, dodging the incoming balls without a sweat on her until she stepped on a wet mud. Desperatly to avoid loosing her balance, Maria threw her arms everywhere to keep her balance only to fall over the side but grabbed the side of the bridge. Thrown her in the air instead of the mud but landed straight onto the unsuspecting Andrew and Michael.

Chris: Ooh, that's gonna leave the grizzlies a mark. Nice landing Maria, but that leaves you out of the challange.

Andrew: Nice to see you feeling concern for us, McClain. (!)

The three teens got up and checked for any bruises. Sky was half red when Maria landing on Andrew, not that she had anything against it in her thoughts. Suddenly hearing Rachael giggling and Tally smiling with an arched eyebrow.

Rachael: Feeling a little jealous?

Sky: Don't even think about it, Lowence. Just go back to dreaming about your future-

Tally: Why don't you both leap on to them and make out? That usually works in some places.

Both looked at her with both their faces the same colour. Michael took his turn and made some surprising moves on the bridge as if he was in a limbo game, hering the cheers from his teammates as he reaches to the other side.

Chris: Sweet moves, Michael.

Zakk: Never seen anyone bend that way.

Michael: Noh one can do a better limboh like I do!

Zane takes his turn and makes a run for it hoping to not bing hit by Chef's cannon.

Chris: Looks like Zane is making a run for it!

Chef takes his shot only to fire seven balls, all hit him at once but and thrown him off the bridge by such force.

Coop: That must really be painful.

Hunter: There has to be some rules of contestant getting any injuries in the challange.

Chris: Well you all should have memorized the contract's policy before signing it. (pulls out a contract with a grin) Its all in this form!

Inola took her turn and only made it to the middle until she lost her balance from dodging all the balls.

Inola: No. No. no. NO!

When she thought it was over she grabbed the bridge and was under it, crawling like a monkey to avoide being hit. Made it to the end with a proud smile on her face.

Chris: great job, Grizzlies, only four of you made it to the second round. Eagles you need to even the score if you're gonna win invinsability.

Carlos: Ha, we can take it!

Zakk: Got that right, bro!

Chris: Oh, I hope so cause we're taking this to the next level.

True to his word as Chef replaces the Turret with a gatling-type.

Chef: I've been wanting to use this since the beginning of the series!

All the Eagles gulped when thinking this will be alot harder then they thought.

Sky: We're dead.

The first one was Tally who was having some extreme difficult with so many balls coming straight at her.

Tally: I did not come this far just to get hit by dodge balls!

She made a great leap over the bridge and to everyone's srprise she made a perfect landing at the end. Grinning at Chef and Chris like a proud winner with her hand on her hip.

Tally: Takes alot more than that to knock me out.

Zakk's turn was more surprising, instead of dodging them he took a stand by punching and kicking the balls.

Hunter: Wow, Zakk sure knows how make things really interesting.

Sky: He better get to the end of the bridge or Chef will really get steamed.

They noticed him taking a few steps further, with his face turned gave Chef the one chance to take. Fired three balls at once before Zakk notices it was too late; one in the face, the second in the gut and the third in the face again. Zakk lost his balance and tok the fall right in the mud pool.

Chris: Ouch! That deserves an instant replay.

The scene was rewinded a few seconds to when Zakk was hit by the dodgeball.

Chris: Hold it. Rewind, just a little further.

At that last part the scene stopped to show Zakk's wide eyes and the second ball planting into his stomach.

Chris: Now this deserves to be added to the best moments of Total Drama. Reminds me of Geoff after getting hit by a Dodgeball. Aah, good times, okay now back to the show.

Crawled out, Zakk grunted in little pain.

Zakk: That. Was. Brutal.

Chef: That's for ging around in my kitchen! And let that be a lesson to all of you!

The Campers gulped by his threats. WHile Tally and Carlos helped Zakk up, Sky took her turn, extremely nervouse as anyone when it comes to Chef on the Turrets. Taking a moment of silence to calm herself and then sprinted off, almost surprised Chef but didn't stop him from trying to throw her off. She leaped, dodged and knocked them from her path and made it to the end.

Rachael: Alright, Sky!

Carlos: YEAH!

She looked at Chef and Chris with a confident smile and pride.

Sky: Is that all you've?

Chris: Is that _all_ we've got?

He whispered to the camera crew with a panicked face.

_xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx_

_Sky: I hoped you saw that dad, just to show how much I'm doing great._

_xxxxxx End Confession Cam xxxxxx_

Steffiana: Watch me wipe the smile on Chef's face!

Rachael: You might wanna be careful.

Steffiana: Come on! I know it may be stupid but with my lucky suvinir I can't loose.

Hunter: Where have I heard that before. Wait, what suvinir?

Steffiana: Oh, I'll show you guys it later.

She made a quick climb and ran across the bridge in hopes of getting to the second round.

Sky: Come on, Steff.

Taly: She's gonna make it.

Suddenly Chef got her and fell in the mud, covered comepletely in mud.

Zakk: Or not.

Rachael was up, climbing up the ladder. Not knowing she was giving a view to Hunter who quickly looked the other way to avoid any thoughts until he saw Carlos next to him.

Carlos: Enjoying what you see?

Hunter: I be more worried about Chef, cuz you remembered that our ex-teacher could be watching.

She reached the top and kepted her balance before carefully making a slow run on the unstable bridge. Chef loaded up the next set of balls and positioned them before firing. Keeping her balance steady and unlike the rest she crawled instead of going on her feet.

Chris: Well that's something others should have thought of.

Maria: You didn't say we could crawl to get across!

Chris: Nobody said you didn't.

Earning a few glares from the campers. Chef was having a hard time getting her off the bridge while clinging onto it as much she can. Ignoring the balls much to everyone's surprise as Rachael reaches the end of the bridge.

Rachael: YES!

Steffiana: Nice one.

They hugged Rachael for her success, Zakk noticed something glittering around her neck that looked oddly familiar.

Zakk: Hey where did you get that saphire rock?

Rachael noticed her new neckalace and hid the rock between her cleavage before answering his curiosity.

Rachael: Oh, I got this as gift from someone special.

He thought someone else had the hots for her other than Hunter, at first he was gonna bring the bad news to him until his brain sparked a light bulp when realising his teammate had one and not wearing it today.

Chris: All you need now are Carlos and Hunter to win. (Turns to Hunter) If I were you, dude, I protect my kiwis.

The two teens were little confused by what he meant until Chris pointed at Chef who was preparing alot of dodgeballs and then glaring at Hunter, drawing his finger across his neck.

Both of them gulped.

Carlos: Been nice knowing you, dude.

Hunter: Gee, thanks. (!)

They all watch as Carlos takes his turn, climbing up the ladder and did the same way as Rachael did.

Chef: I'm gonna make sure you fall, camera boy!

Firing many balls at him but fortunatle for his meaty body some of them bounced off but also pummeling him at the same time.

Carlos: OW! OW! oW! Not in the face!

His face flinched when one of them hit his groin.

Carlos: (high voice)_ Okay, I take that back!_

Fortunately he reached the other side earning his time a chance to win. Carlos climbed down, holding on to his groin.

Steffiana: Now that must really hurt.

Carlos: No kiddin.

Chris: Good job, Eagles, you just need one more to win. Should Hunter ever get across alive.

Rachael: What do you mean?

Chris: You'll find out. Okay, dude! You just need to cross over and if you don't fall, your team wins the first challange.

Hunter quickly climbed up the ladder, taking his moment and noticed the eagerly Chef waiting to pummel him.

_xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx_

_Hunter: When it was my turn I noticed the killer look in his face._

_xxxxxx End Confession Cam xxxxxx_

Taking a steady run and already recieving a shower of balls by Chef. Narrowly dodging them while trying to keep his balance on the unstable bridge. Barely managed to reach the middle of th ebridge.

Chris: Wow, Hunter's taking quick a beaten. Gotta hand it to him.

His team was cheering for him, some who were in pain tried to ignore it.

Chef: Stand still so I can hit you, Samurai!

He tried getting a hit on Hunter and got a lucky hit on the leg, causing him to latch on to the bridge.

Chris: Ooh, looks like he's down to one leg.

Rachael: Hunter.

Hunter then made a leap over the bridge, causing it to wobble alot but not enough to throw him off and finally reaching the end.

Chris: The winners are the Soaring Eagles, you five get to go to the second round!

Hunter climbed down when his teammates and surprisingly recieved a loving embrace from Rachael.

Sky: Aw, thought your _boyfriend_ was gonna drawn.

Both seperated themselves and blushed. Rachael was gonna say something but figured it was gonna be awaste of time. Zakk went to Carlos when no one was listening.

Zakk: Carlos, you know that blue rock Hunter carries round his neck?

Carlos: Yeah, he wasn't wearing it cause he said he might loose it. Why?

He noticed the grin on Zakk's face before whispering into his ear making him grin too.

Chris: Man, I dunno what that was about but you guys should be prepared for the next round. Oh and while I understand your privacy we are gonna go _live_ with your home videos your family and friends back home sent!

Chef pulled out a large flat screen tv.

Zakk: Wait we got home videos of our folks?

Chris: Well, some of you have. Here is Sky Luna's parents. Play it!

The TV screen flickered to the first video.

_"Hello, honey! Your father and I have been missing you terribly! We are so happy that you have made it this far, and your new friends seem so nice!"_

_A man with huge muscles walks into the shot. "Dont even think about doing anything on tha island, because Im watching every episode. If you even try one thing-"_

_"Sweetie, she can take care of herself. You know your father, Sky, and how...ummmm...'protective' he can get. We love you and miss you!"_

_"Im telling you young lady, even if-"_

_Sky's mom walks toward the camera, pushes a button, and the screen turns black._

_xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx_

_Sky: Come on, dad, I can so take care of myself. I faced my fears of bees, not eaten by a giant snake which I refuse to believe was real and escaped a so-called cursed island... and did had some brusies since we left Boney Island._

_xxxxxx End Confession Cam xxxxxx_

Derek: Guess you're gonna have a hard time impression her old man.

Snickered through his whispering until Andrew elbowed him.

Andrew: Shut it!

Chris: Zakk, this one is from your band crew.

_Camera turns on and shows Zakk's bandmates. There's Rogen (long blond hair, sunglasses, looks like he can kicka**) on bass and vocals with his green/black bumblebee design Dean ML bass guitar. Then there's Alexa (Short pink hair, punk looking) with her pink/black/purple Gibson Les Paul guitar on guitar and Donnie (Long red hair, wearing a trucker hat with the confederate flag on it) on drums._

_"Hey ya'll, tapes on." Donnie says pointing at the camera._

_"Hey Zakk, what's up man! Glad to see you lasting long in the game." Alexa said with a smirk as Rogen, being the (Mostly) silent guy he is, nods and gives a thumbs up._

_"Sorry to hear about your girl being voted off, was a hotty." Donnie smiles before getting hit over the head by Rogen. "Ow!"_

_"Thanks baby." Alexa says before kissing Rogen on his cheek before looking at the camera. "Just cause we want to, here's us playing your favorite song, Pantera's 'Revolution Is My Name', ready boys?"_

_The other two nod before Alexa starts up on her guitar for a while before the band starts up playing more for a while before Rogen starts singing._

_"68' into the world born_

_And the Seventies, a breath after the war_

_Life was confusing because of my age_

_Should my eyes open for tomorrow's gains?_

_I can't help the way I am_

_There's no trust and there's no end_

_What is my name?_

_It will never change_

_So here it stays_

_Forever is my name"_

_There the band keeps jamming with Alexa still playing her riffs, Rogen fingerpicking his bass and Donnie pounding away on drums as Rogen gets back signing._

_"From now on, can't look the other way_

_Keep in mind and listen to what I say_

_Take under wing all the ones who are lost_

_Build up around them an infinite wall_

_Don't you know just who I am?_

_Take the hand of wisdom's friend_

_What is my name?_

_It's time to change_

_It can't stay the same_

_Revolution is my name_

_It will never change_

_So here it stays_

_Forever is my name"_

_There the band keeps playing even more as Alexa starts up playing the solo of the song for a while before Rogen gets back singing._

_"What is my name? (x4)_

_Forever..._

_What is my name? (x4)_

_Revolution..._

_It's time to change_

_It can't stay the same_

_Revolution is my name_

_It will never change_

_So here it stays_

_Forever is my name"_

_The band ends the song and smiles at the camera. "Hope you win dude, see ya'!" Donnie says before the camera turns off._

_xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx_

_Zakk: WOOOO! AWESOME MUSIC bros, and bra. Thanks for being surpportive and I'll introduce you guys to my new buds from the isand after this shows over. Its a shame non e of you guys are out here on TV woud have been awesome._

_xxxxxx End COnfession Cam xxxxxx_

Hunter: Woah, they know how to sing.

Zakk: Too right, bro.

Chris: Carlos Payton, Alex Hunter, we have two videos from your hometown. Oh, and including Rachael Lowence. There are some interesting things they have for the two couples. (snickers)

Hunter: Wait, have you looking into our home videos?

Chris: Its gonna be public anyway, no need to go red. Get it? Hunter this ones from your family.

_Camera turns on and shows Hunter's parents on a large furniture with two wolves sat comfutibly with them. Michael who looked like an older version of Hunter (without the white fringes) and darker red/brown hair and a tash and in a neat suit and Lisa with brown mid-length hair. Two of them looked well for their age._

_"Coop! We got the camera running!" Lisa shouted his name while stroked the wolf's fur._

_"Dad, come on. We can deal with the food later-Oh, Hey, Alex!" Two of the wolves barked when hearing one of their master's name._

_"Hi, sweety. When we heard you were in this reality show, I had to come home straight away and never once missed an episode, well taped them for your father to make up what he missed." Lisa said._

_Came into screen was a large muscled man with long grey hair, large mustache and a bandanna. Jumped over the furniture with them. "Hey, kiddo! Just to let ya know we've invited many to watch, including relatives! That part what Carlos did was hilarious!" He loughed histerically, even Michael chuckled when his wife sighed at the two men._

_"We've miss you dearly and proud you made it this far and that Rachael girl looks nice." She said._

_Coop snickered in agreement. "More than that, she does have a fine-"_

_"Ahem!" His daughter-in-law interrupted his sentence._

_"Figure! That's what I was gonna say! She kinda reminds me of that red haired actress-Christina Heindricks that's it!"_

_Michael sighed and turned to the camera. "You'll know what he means, Hunter and surprised that she was their teacher's daughter."_

_"And made sure your mom hasn't been up to anything." Coop assured, Lisa smiled nervously at them. "Uh, well."_

_Both them realised what she did and heard the doorbell. "You did, didn't you?"_

_"Me and her mother got on well and invited them over."_

_"Sorry, son, I think you might wanna pray to god things turn out well." Michael ussured him while Coop nodded before the screen turned off._

_xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx_

_Hunter: I cannot believe you did that, mom, not that I'm mad or anything but could've seen this coming anyway. Hopefully nothing too embrassesing happened or mainly by Granps. Do not get too excited yet, but I haven't gotten around it yet. And Granps, why did you had to bring up that part up now I won't be able to get it out of my head!_

_Carlos: Boy if you could see Hunter's face right now when Hunter's mom invited Mr and Mrs L over, incuding Rachael's exprssion. They had their jaws dropped and both red as tomatos._

_xxxxxx End Confession Cam xxxxxx_

_A screen showed alot of teens partying in a small room. Jones, a large dark-skinned male wearing a school football jacket. "Yoh! We're on! Carlos! Hunter!"_

_A girl, Crystal who was Carlos' sister, in her early 20s with bright messy orange hair with green streaks and a small form in her belly. "Hey little bro! Hunter, thanks for keeping my brother out of danger and stuff, my hubby also wish you guys luck to win some million bucks!"_

_Another older teen, Mickey with long straight brown hair and facial hair appeared. "Carlos remember when you were thrown of that high ciff by that Tally girl, that was some awsome tsunami, dude!"_

_Jones laughed and came back into view. "Don't forget that bonefire stunt!" They all laughed at that comment. Crystal sighed and rubbed her pregnant belly. "Carlos if you ever tell stories to my unborn baby, please skip the "breaking wind" parts._

_Mickey came back. "Oh Hunter, we're rooting for ya to hoop up with that hot british babe." Jones elbowed him._

_"Didn't you realised that hot babe you were drooling over is Mr L's daughter? Besides, she seems to adore him from the episodes we watched." Mickey stared at him with eyes bulging wide open. "Really? Oh man I didn't realies. Wait what were we suppose to say?"_

_"Hey guys!" Rick in a football jacket with mobby blonde hair. "Oh your on. Hunter, Carlos, you guys should know you have became celebs in highschool and at home, the principle was ticked to learn it was you guys for the mega-stink bomb! We'll be running a party for you two in the end and might want to be on extreme high alert from the Principle."_

_Jones smirked. "Everyone in school is watching so keep it up, we'll be rooting for ya!" All cheered for them before turning off the screen._

_xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx_

_Carlos: Thanks fo the heads up and can't wait for welcome home party! WOOOH!_

_Hunter: Relax, Crystal, I made sure Carlos was not in any danger. Besides what we went through earlier. And better keep our eyes peeled for the Highschool principal on our tails._

_xxxxxx End Confession Cam xxxxxx_

Chris: next up is Tally from her best friends Charlotte and Yumi!

The video shows two girls, Charlotte who was dark-skinned and Yumi who was asian in the bedroom.

"Hey, Tally! We're surpporting you all the way!" Charlotte cheered.

"Yeah, maybe you should introduce us to your hunky friends!" Yumi giggled.

"Only to some that are not taken, Yumi. Anyway you better win the million big ones! Sorry we have nothing else to say but keep it up!"

_xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx_

_Tally: Aw, thanks girls and don't worry that money is gonna be mine!_

_xxxxxx End Confession Cam xxxxxx_

Chris: We now have time for one more video and to rap this up for the break and it looks like Rachael Lowence from your parents. Better hope its a good one, haha!

As soon as Rachael heard it was from her family she was nervous on how they took on her feelings on Hunter while he was more than nervous on how his and Carlos' former teacher would react.

Hunter: I can't look.

Zakk: Won't have to dude, you'll be hearing it.

_The video shown two people, her mother, Alison sitting on the furniture was amsot exactly like her but with more curves and large bust with some youth. Beside her was her husband with a mustache with short brown hair with white sides, physically fit for his age._

_"Hi, sweety!" Her mother waved to the camera with a warm smile. "We've been watching every episode of Total Drama and miss you terribly."_

_"Good to see you doing okay, Rachael. Your brother wishes you the best." Her father assured. "And surprised to see two of my former students from highschool."_

_"I immediatly took note of your interest in that hansom specimen, Hunter and Robert told me about him when he was teaching them." She giggled._

_Robert shrugged his shoulders. "I haven't got anything against him and atleast someone who isn't like those who are drooling over our daughter. Besides we don't want to embarres her anyfurther just let them be, Alison, not when we saw how he failed to purued his mother from doing anythign and she did. Anyway we've been invited by Hunter's family to watch and having a party, be careful on that island."_

_xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx_

_Rachael: Thanks for the home video, I really miss you all. And thanks for your apretiation cuz I definatly have a huge thing for him. (rubs her arm and blushes)_

_xxxxxx End Confession Cam xxxxxx_

Chris: Okay, we're coming around the end riiiiiigggghhhttt aabbbooouuutt nnoooowwww. We'll be right back after these messages. Will the Eagles break their loosing streak or bad luck? And what more humilating challanges await for our campers, find out on Total. Drama. Island!

**The second part will be done soon and hope you enjoyed this chapter, I got the ideas from Takeshi's castle and also Total Wipeout, I prefered the british versions of the gameshows cus I live in England. ENjoy the summer and can't wait for Total Drama: Revenge of the Island come out very soon I'm too excited to wait!**


	14. Total Wipeout Part 2

_Sorry that it was so long but with College very busy it would be awhile and I will try to finish this off as I can. and also the sies were suppose to be water-crafts to make some sense from laster chapter. I hope you enjoyed this and here your reviews_! Also just did some re writing to some campers I may have miss which I like to apologies.

* * *

After the first challange the remaining teams gathered to a very large icey hill, it loked very slippery and water running alot caused by the weather. Chris showed up with a coconut with a straw to drink with.

Chris: Welcome campers to the second and final round of the Wipe out challange. The challange is to climb up the hill of ice but thanks to summer heatwave and global warming." Carlos farts loudly. "And Carlos, it's gonna be slippery and easy to slip back down to the bottom with lots of water. Sounds difficult isn't it? But we have that fixed by using ropes to climb. The first person or more that reaches the top wins invinsibility! Those who survived the first challange will have to watch and cheer for their teammates.

Remaining team members took their places for when Chris gives his signal to start.

Chris: On your mark. Get set! GO!

Both teams made running start, Andrew and Nora were ahead while Sky was right behind them.

Sky: If you guys think your gonna win this challange? Think again!

Nora: Hope you stil puttin gup with the curse.

Andrew: You can argue eachother while I win for us.

Making a quick climb before the two start an argument. Derek was having trouble keeping his balance on the ice along with Hunter.

Derek: Don't expect have an easy challange just because I showed some respect to ya from earlier.

Hunter: Believe me, I wasn't expecting you to.

Both the competitors clinged on to the rocks, avoiding the running water and to try getting ahead of eachother. Michael, however was barely keeping his teeth from chattering over teh coldness agaisnt his bare hands and feet.

_xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx_

_Michael: Nobody s-said a-any-thing about c-cold!_

_xxxxxx End Confession Cam xxxxxx_

Inola: Just try to ignore it and focuse on winning.

Michael: I was more suited for the warm not the cold. It ain't easy believe me!

Tally and Rachael were working together to reach the top, Rachael helped her friend up on from her struggle. They noticed how everyone were a little busy with eachother.

Rachael: Looks like everyone's occupied while trying to win.

Tally: Yeah, too bad none of them have a huge butt right above them!

Carlos: Sorry!

The teen was breathing alot and had the lower half of his body hanging on the edge.

Carlos: I could barely move with so much ice and water!

Tally: Dude, if you dare break a _single_ wind from ya behind? You'll be having problems going into the bathroom.

Carlos: No farting. Got it!

Meanwhile Chris and Chef were watching both remaining teams climbing up on the ice.

Chris: Come on! Where is the action? All I see is talking and no drama! There's a reason for this show named "Tota Drama"!

Chef: Well if you noticed the upcoming catfight between Brunette Sky and Tree hugger. Tally threatening Camera dude to move his large ass up, Limbo boy looks like his having a hard time.

CHris: Oh, yeah. Now this is gonna be entertaining after all. You no what this challange needs?

Chef: Explosive effects?

Chris: Nah! More ice! Come on I think we still got some from the set.

Back on the hill Andrew kept his pace when noticed the shivering Michael and Inola next to him. Even noticed Chris and Chef going somewhere.

Andrew: Wonder where they're going?

Inola: I dunno but I don't like it if they have something up in their sleeve.

Michael was too busy shivering and climbing at the same time. Meanwhile Hunter and Derek were neck-and-neck as they were closer to the top, ahead of both their teammates.

Derek: I must admit that you're someone who can keep up with so much ice to put in your swimshorts.

Hunter: Well after years of deaing with my granps who was in the military years ago I gotten use to this.

Derek: Let's test it then shall we?

He scooped up a ball of snow and threw it at his opponent who dotched it and returned the favor only to have hit Hunter on the head. Throwing a glare at him and hit Derek in the chest, causing him to slip but manages to grab on the edge giving Hunter the lead.

Hunter: No offense, dude. I only came to win for the team. Anything you like to say before I reach the top?

Derek was about to say something when he suddenly heard something, both his eyes widened.

Derek: Uh, yeah. _INCOMING!_

Now Hunter looked to where he was looking, made a dumbfounded expression with his mouth open, similiar to Derek's.

Hunter: Oh sh-

He was cut off when coated by a huge snowball that hit both of them directly, then falling to the bottom of the hill aong with them. The campers on both the ice hill and those who were watching were completely surprised by the huge snowball which came from Chef and Chris, aong with what they believed to be a giant slingshot.

Chris: Nice! Almost thought the challange would be over too soon.

Chef: Told the Samurai I would get him!

Out of the snow came Derek and HUnter, both chattering their teeth and hugging themselves by the cold.

_xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx_

_Derek: AH F*K! I was _this_ close to winning invinsibility! And then all of a sudden a giant Snowball threw us off that F*king hill! I would've took HUnter out of the challange had it not been for Chris and Hatchet!_

_xxxxxx End Confession Cam xxxxxx_

Steffiana: Oh my gosh that was so cool! I bet they never saw that coming!

Dani: COOL!

Zane: Where did you guys get a giant slingshot!

Chris: It was suppose to be used in the later challange and we couldn't wait to use it anylonger.

Chef: So we decide to make this more interesting.

He said when loading another giant snowball over the band and pulls it along with Chris.

Carlos: Ahhh! Climb! Climb for your lives!

Tally: Don't have to tell me twice!

All the remaining campers began climbing as fast as they could. Each snowball that hit caused a tremor around the large hill. Andrew and Inola were making haste along with Michael who was little distrated by the cold.

Inola: Michael look out!

Andrew: Hurry!

It was too late as he just grabbed both their hands the snow ball got them and as he slide down with the snow, Andrew's hand slipped from his grasp while the unfortunate Inola fell in the snow with useless protest. On the way down both came out and Inola turned to Michael.

Inola: You just couldn't get quicker can you?

Michael: Soh much snow! How was I suppose to make it when it was slippery!

With Nora and SKy.

Nora: You can kiss your uck goodbye because I'm gonna be the winner.

Climbing up to a part where it seems unstable with both the girls clinigng on.

Sky: Wait, don't move this could give any minute.

Nora: Come on, like I'm gonna fall for-AHHH!

She gave way and landed on the water slide just when another snowball slammed into. Sky almost thought she was gonna fall off aswell when suddenly felt her arm grabbed by Andrew, takened surprised that he was the last person she expected.

Andrew: Got ya!

Helping her up to regain her balance, she suddenly felt her cheeks gone red.

Sky: Andrew? What are you doing? Aren't you suppose to be winning for your team?

Andrew: Well I only thought it seemed fair and only wanted to get along with both teams between challanges.

Sky: Well... Thanks I guess.

_xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx_

_SKy: Okay, whatever you are thinking about I was not blushing because Andrew helped me out. I was never any danger just almost been out along with Nora, he was just trying to be nice that's okay by me. Mom, don't ge any ideas. That includes you dad._

_xxxxxx End Confession Cam xxxxxx_

Another came right near where Carlos, Tally and Rachael were.

Tally: Damn, that was close!

Carlos: We'll never reach the top like this!

Rachael: Wait, Tally I have an idea.

She pulled Tally to whisper in her ear, causing her to smile almost sinisterly.

Tally: Carlos, as we know your a good friend who wants to help win the team right?

Carlos: Oh yeah, why wouldn't I be? What are you up to?

Tally: Nothing! We found a way to solve our problem and you may be the right person.

Rachael: Nothing personal Carlos, please don't be mad at us.

Carlos: What are you-

Suddenly Rachael pulled the rear end of his shorts and dropped in loads of snow in it. Carlos was suddenly running up the hill, dodging the snowalls like it was an ordinary hill. Raching for the top and grabbed the flag only to use it to scrape the snow off his shorts. Chris approached him while he was distracted by the remaining snow.

Chris: Carlos, the man who ran like his pants was on fire, or should I snow. YOu just earned the Soaring Eagles invinsibilty!

Carlos: I won? I got the flag! WAHOOO!

His team cheered that they finally won, Rachael and Tally hugged eachother from their success. Andrew and Sky climbed slide down to the bottom.

Andrew: Hey, great job on winning.

Sky: At least we had some fun.

Both found their faces flushing when all of the sudden...

Zakk: Well looks like we got some two new love birds on the island.

He only recieved a face full of snow from Sky and didn't flinch.

Zakk: Hey, can't take a joke?

Steffiana: Woohhoo! We finally won! I knew my Tiki Idol would be a good luck charm.

Rachael: Wait, what Tiki Idol?

Steffiana: Oh, I got this from the island we went on the last challange last week.

Pulled out her idol when all the campers were as pale and silent as ghosts, even for Chris and Chef.

Carlos: _You did WHAT?_

Chris: Boney Island? The most dangerous island in all of MUskoka! Didn't I say that you should never, _ever_ take anything from the island! Or your team and yourself will be cursed!

Zakk: That must've explained why we had such a crappy weekened! We've been cursed!

Steffiana: I-I didn't know! I'll put it back! I swear!

She made a sprint to the docks to return the idol. Back at the cabins as the rest of the campers were dried and clothed, the Eagles were discussing over what happened.

Tally: I dunno about you guys, but should we loose; Stef has got to go!

Rachael: that doesn't seem fair, she didn't know what would happen. Besides she was at the bathroom.

Dani: Yep, not fair, mates!

Carlos: Yeah, but think of the curse and all the accidents that happened to us!

Sky: Come on guys, you can't expect to believe all this.

Hunter: I dunno, ever since we got off that island, everything went suddenly crap on us; the sewage pipe, Carlos chased by a bear, the bunk accident and the water-crafts and hwo knows what else to come.

Zakk: Dude has a point, we may have gotten lucky but who knows if this was just the start?

Tally: Well I know for one thing we are having a hot tub party tonight!

At the campefire cermony the Killer Grizzlies had voted who they want eliminated.

Chris: As I give you a marshellow, you are a safe. The last one who doesn't is out of the island. Forever.

Derek

Nora

Coop

Michael

Maria

Chris: Zane, Andrew. You both came this far, but now it's time for one will wak the Dock of Shame. And Never come back. Ever!

Both the boys were getting nervous as the dramatic pause until Chris has chosen the last one...

Zane

Zane felt relieved and released the air he didn't know he was holding.

Andrew: I don't get it, why me?

Derek: Because you were helping an opposing team, sorry dude but can't let it get in the way.

All Andrew did was sigh, giving his goodbyes to his friends and especially Derek who he coud hardly blame him for his feelings for Sky. On his way to the boat as he takes one last look at the island he took out a photo of him and SKy together and what took him by surprise was her number. Atleast he experienced something and enjoyed it. Back the the Eage's cabin, Zakk, Hunter, Tally and Carlos were relaxing in the hot tub.

Hunter: Ahh, just what we ordered.

Tally: Ah, yeah.

Zakk: So HUnter, dude now that you got Rache's parents approval of ya, how will you try and impress her?

Hunter: Hey I can deal with them no prob, it's getting home that's what worries me.

Carlos: We should have a party after this!

Tally: Couldn't agree with ya.

Carlos: Oh, I need to get my ipod more music and check my camera for what I got on film. Be right back.

As soon as he got out the bubbles were gone, the three were confused of what happened when they made a horiffic discovery. The hot tub was never turned on! Leaving the three Eagles to stare blankly at where Carlos was walking.

Hunter: I'm outta here!

Zakk: Right behind you!

Tally: Gross! Gross! Totlly gross!


	15. Who do you trust the most?

(sorry some serious editing)

xxxxxx

Chris: So you seen the latest alternate series, we have some _special_ surprise for everyone! But I ain't tellin', you have to find out yourselves.

xxxxxx

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island. Our campers had to cross a very unstable bridge, avoid falling into the mud or be hit by Chef. Many have bravely took the challenge and few had passed it! They thought the worst was over until when we reached the second challenge they had to climb up an icy, very slippery large hill. Just when the Soaring Eagles lost hope of winning, Rachael and Tally won their team's invincibility thanks to Carlos, haha. Just as Sky and Andrew grew closer, he was voted off by his own team for helping her. The Eagles soon discovered their reasons of bad luck came from Steffiana's Tiki Idol. Have the Eagles broke the curse? And how much trust do they have for eachother? Find out on… Total… Drama… Island!

(TDI theme)

Somewhere in the woods were many birds were chirping, Chris walks in the middle of the screen and cleared his through with a calm and soothing face Chris: Hi, Chris here. Sometimes, teams just don't get along. So the producers and I thought that the best way to work way through the group friction would be… (smiles) to exploit it for laughs. This is gonna be awesome!

The campers were having their "least" normal days, like trying to avoid killer bears, bees and most of all Chef's cooking. The Soaring Eagles had recently recovered from their series of bad luck brought upon by Steffiana. Sky had been little depressed since Andrew was kicked out by his own team, not that she admit to the others Many were fast asleep in their bunks as it was still morning until a loud noise woke them up. Tally threw her head up against the top buck.

Tally: OWW! Chris McClain, you are gonna get what's coming to you.

Dani jumped out of her bed and stretched out her limps before walking to the door.

Dani: Come on sheila, he's only doing it out of enjoyment. Besides it'll be worth winning that a million-WAAHHHH!

She was unable to finish her sentence when stepping out of the cabin she suddenly disappeared and all they heard was a huge "splat!" noise.

Steffiana: Sounds like she stepped on something. (!)

The girls soon heard Zakk's voice from the other side.

Zakk: Hey, what's going o-_AAAAGH!_

His scream caught made everyone jump out of their beds. Sky was about to run out of the door only to stop at the right moment before falling in a sudden pit where Dani and Zakk were trapped in. They were not the only ones as in the Grizzlies' cabins were Derek was tied up, along with Inola on a tree, having a difficult time getting untangled.

Derek: This has Chris and Chef's name written _all over_ the camp!

Chris: Morning campers! Thought we give you a little wake up call.

He walks in to see some of the campers not all happy about his little trick. Hunter and Carlos help Dani and Zakk out of the pit while the others untie Derek and Inola. Chris: Like my little surprise?

Tally: I'll give you something to be surprise.

Chris: Woah! easy now. That was just a little tease for later. The challenge is something you have to be prepared. So, last week's challenge exposed a few Eagle issues over a curse which by someone who will not be named. And I'm sensing some personal stuff between teams. So this week's challenge is gonna be centred around building trust, even with other teammates when one day you'll be grouped together. Because, all good things come with a trust!

_xxxxxx confession Cam xxxxxx_

_Tally: We _did_ trusted Steffiana, before she brought a cursed Tiki Idol and brought nothing but hell on us. but, we're giving her a single chance to gain our trust back._

_Zakk: I trust my buds on the island completely._

_Coop: I'm not sure who I can trust in my team anymore. I mean, Inola and Maria are nice, Michael is fun to hang out and Andrew was too, until they voted him off for helping one of the Eagles. I didn't vote __him off-Oops! They're not gonna see this, are they?_

_xxxxxx End Confession Cam xxxxxx_

Chris: There will be three major challenges that will have to be completed by two or more members of your team. Normally we would allow the campers to choose their partners. But not this time! more fun for me!

Both teams and Chris arrive to their first challenge with a very rocky cliff wall.

Chris: Okay, so for the first challenge you'll be doing an extreme, three-hand rock climbing adventure! everyone ready? Michael and Derek will play for the Grizzlies, Zakk and Tally for the Eagles. Here's your Belay and Harness.

Throws the equipment to both teams.

Derek: I'll do the holdin', you can do the climbin'.

Chris: You won't be holding him up exactly. One camper pulls the slang through the belay as the partner climbs, if the climber falls the belay will stop them from crashing. The catch: both the side and the base of the mountain are rigged with a few minor inner distractions like… rusty nails, slippery oil slicks, mild explosive and a few other surprises. Oh. And two more after you completed the first round!

Nora: Ooh, I love surprises!

Chris: better hold that thought, Nora. The person on the belay must also harness their partner up which is all about trust, people and… _NEVER_ let go of the rope! Your partner's _life_ depends on it!

Tally: Uh, excuse me. But could one of us swap, personally me, I do not wanna end my life on a T.V. show.

Zakk: Don't worry, I got ya back. Now lift one of your legs so I can put this on.

Michael: never tried this before, have you, bro?

Derek: Oh yeah, just that we don't have many mountains back home.

With both Tally and Michael hooked up with their gear, they sprinted on the wall and began climbing as fast as possible with the aid of their partners holding the ropes to help them climb up. Michael had to avoid the rusty nails while Tally was trying to keep herself ahead. He manages to reach her and only a couple of steps ahead when stopped as the explosives set off, one of them thrown Tally off the wall. Falling fast until Zakk saved her only near halfway down to the ground.

Zakk: It's okay! I gotta!

She manages to pull herself up and grab the slang. Meanwhile Chris smiles at the viewers, knowing what he's about to say.

Chris: I promised surprises! Habanera-pepper sauce, anyone?

Holding out a water gun loaded with pepper sauce, sprays it at Zakk first. Covered his eyes and unable to see anything.

Zakk: AH! I'm _BLIND!_

He accidentally let the slang from his grip to rub the sauce from his eyes, completely forgetting about Tally.

Tally: _WAHHH!_ OW!

Chris: Muy calienté!

Loads more for Derek, however he was prepared as he opened his mouth to swallow the sauce and wearing sunglasses. Smacked his lips and grinned at Chris.

Derek: Hmm, love it. That all you can do?

Chris turns to the camera crew, very worried.

Chris: Is there anything that these kids can't do?

Tally quickened her pace with her opponent, getting ahead of him and without knowing that one of the nails caught her upper pants. Trying to keep ahead she took great step up, suddenly felt a draft from the lower half of her body, even the sound of fabric torn. Discovered that her pants had been ripped by one of the nails, the sight of her underwear and bare leg was very humiliating for her.

Tally: GAH!

Zakk: Not a good way to be seen on TV.

Derek took his glasses of and saw this was real.

DereK: Well that's somethin' you don't see everyday.

Chris: No you don't, my man, no, you don't.

Michael unwittingly sees her underwear, becoming embarrassed by it he quickly shield his eyes, only to loose his balance and fell backwards. Falling from the wall he screamed and pulling the rope that keeps him connected, Derek realising too late that he was holding on to it tightened around his ankle, yanking him off the ground and both collided into each other, hanging in the air upside down.

Derek: Ugh… well this bites.

Michael: Ow… no kiddin'.

Tally was still embarrassed by her underwear seen on television but felt it would hold her back on winning the challenge.

Tally: Screw it! I'm gonna claim my victory.

Taking the torn skirt in her mouth and climbed all the way up as her friends cheered.

Chris: Well, looks like the Eagles have won their first challenge.

She got up and grinned down at them.

Tally: WWOOH! Yeah-Oh crap!

Covered her underwear that was still shown to the world with her ripped pants. The campers waited for Tally on her way back to the bottom and in front of both teams were two human-sized purple boxes, decorated in stars. Chris stands in between the two with a smile on his face.

Chris: Congrats to the Eagles on their first challenge, for the surprise you can pick which of these boxes you wanna open. Tally, since you won you may pick.

Tally: Oh, don't mind if I do! I can hardly wait!

Chris: Then get ready for _this!_

She eagerly picks the first one and opens the lid. Her face switched from a smile to a utter shock as all of the teens were wearing on their faces.

Inola: I-Impossible!

Steffiana: That can't be!

Zakk: Ah, man, what the hell is _she_ doing back here?

Revealed from the box was a long rich brown hair, much skinned girl with very expensive looking clothes. It was none other than Gazelle McQueen, crossing her arms.

Chris: Back by popular audience demand, Gazelle McQueen!

Gazelle: Well it's about time! Do you know how cramped it was in that tacky box? Oh, and I see some familiar faces who _KICKED_ me out of the island!

Maria: But that's impossible! She was voted off from the beginning!

Sky: Hold on, you said that _no one_ is allowed back on the island!

Chris: I did?

Carlos: Sure did! And once you leave...

_Flashback_

_Chris: And once you leave on the Dock of Shame, on the Boat of Losers, you can never, never ever, EVER come back!_

_End Flashback_

Everyone nodded and agreed. Chris was merely scratching his chin only to stall some time when thinking of a proper excuse.

Chris: Oh, yeah... that... well, the thing is... I lied.

Grinning at the shocked campers. Sky glared at him.

Sky: You can't do that! It's not fair!

Chris: _I'm _the host of the reality show. I make the rules.

Gazelle: Well, now I'm back. Let's just make things clear, I'm no longer on your team so that's fine by me so I can get back on the backstabbing, traitorous Grizzly teams who voted me off in the first place!

Dani: She's was the audience's favourite?

Chris: Not really, but we liked her! Also another comeback for the Killer Grizzlies. Presenting... Cameron Asale, also goes by "Cammy"!

Bursting out of the second box was an excited shorted balck haired girl, leaped out of the box and landed in front of the crowd.

Cammy: Hey, guys! Long time no see!

Maria: Cammy! YOur back! We're really sorry for voting you off!

Cammy: Oh, don't worry. After seeing the stuff you went through, I should probably be thankful I wasn't here at the time.

The second challenge takes place in the dining hall. The selected campers were Rachael and Hunter on the left side and Zane and Nora on the right, spiralling over the teens in the air was a man curled up and landing behind the podium, Chris jumps out, dusting himself and acting like he did it with a confident smile.

Chris: and now round two for… _EXTREME. COOKING. CHALLENGE!_

Crawling from the podium was the stuntman everyone, except Chris, easily noticed and leaving the room.

Chris: Each team must choose who cooks, and who eats.

Rachael: I know a lot about cooking.

Hunter: No prob.

Nora: Oh! Zane, I'll take the cooking part.

_xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx_

_Rachael: I done many cooking at home and my family said I was a great chef. But I just hope whatever Chris has in mind couldn't get any bad._

_Zane: Well, I guess I can trust her. Hey, she may not be some super chef, how bad can it be?_

_xxxxxx End Confession Cam xxxxxx_

Chris: Today's dish will be Fugu Sashimi, the traditional Japanese poison blowfish.

A gong bangs, both teams looked little nervous and worried. Chef brings out a tank of two blowfishes. A diagram of the fish and its organs we displayed on the wall as Chris shows them of what to do.

Chris: The Fugu blowfish has enough lethal toxins to kill thirty people. Or maybe between 34 and 64 victims per year.

Chef takes out the fishes that were already dead from the tank, smiling at the worried teens.

Chef: Fishes, meet your maker!

He tossed each fish onto the plates nearby Maria and Rachael.

Chris: They must be sliced _very carefully_ to cut around the poisonous organs. The poison paralyses the nerves, and there is _no_ antidote. So, no worries

Zane: Please say you _have_ taken biology!

Nora: Don't worry I took lessons on fish.

Felt relieved to hear her answer, Zane wipes the sweat and relaxes.

Chris: Chefs, start your cooking! Uh, not you Chef I was referring to the girls.

Chef: Gotcha.

After completing the task the girls made their sushi, both seem similar but different from how they made it. Rachael placed her's in a neat pyramid while Maria's look more loose around the wrappings. Hunter picked up the first one, shutter his eyes and prepared for anything that might happen. His partner held her breath and hoped he doesn't die, Chris and Chef however watched for any signs of the toxin effect. He eats it and swallows it after chewing it. Moments afterwards and nothing happened.

Hunter: Hey that's not bad at all!

She smiled at the respond. Then the others turn to Nora and Zane as he stuffs one in his mouth, taking a few chews and swallows it.

Zane: Mmm, not bad.

At first she thought they passed until he suddenly gave a funny look, screamed and punched himself in the head. Thought it was some taste from the sushi until his stomach rumbled and did not go well with it. Collapsed to floor. Rachael gave a silent gasp while Hunter's face turned grimaced.

Zane: I thought you s-said you p-pashed biology?

Trying to speak clearly while suffering from the poisonous fish and a strangled voice.

Nora: I did! But might have missed the part about poisonous fishes when I was sick. Eew!

Seeing the sight of Zane leaving a puddle of his own puke. Everyone gathered around him.

Chris: No worries. It's cool. Give him 24 hours, and he'll be up walking and breathing good as new.

Hunter: Wait, isn't anyone gonna help him?

Chef: Make way, punks.

Seeing the sight of him wearing a medical outfit, Chef knelt down beside the paralysed Zane and gave him mouth-to-mouth.

_xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx_

_Hunter: Sometimes, you gotta feel bad for the other team members. And i don't think Zane would wanna eat japanese food again. (Holds in his stomach)_

_Nora: I hope he comes 'round. I really need to start researching on poisonous species _

_xxxxxx End Confession Cam xxxxxx_

Zane was brought to the medical tent with Chef next to him. Brings out a needle and looks at him.

Chef: This won't hurt a bit_._ It'll hurt whole lot!

A short time later after completing their challenge the two Eagles were in their swimsuits, Hunter sprinted off before Rachael and dived in, she jumps in after him. Both came out for air.

Rachael: You know that was really brave of you to eat the sushi.

Hunter: Hey, I can trust you with it.

She smiles and begins to blush.

Rachael: So, uh, seeing as you now know about my parents.

This time he shared the similiar colour.

Hunter: Well I kinda took it by surprise. But I didn't seem bothered as why I lend you my saphire.

She smiled brightly, without a warning she threw herself at him until they were under the docks where no one can see them. Anyone who was around would hear the sounds of a girl happily kissing.

_xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx_

_Chris: Yeah, I know what you all thinking and I agree... I should've set up a camera under the docks; teens always make out under the docks for privacy._

_xxxxxx End Confession xxxxxx_

Later on the campers arrive in the forest for their third and final challenge.

Chris: Okay, campers, the final challenge you are about to take is the three-blind challenge; The blind William Tell, the blind Trapeze, and the blind toboggan race one of the two campers from both teams must wear a blindfold and never take it _off _during the challenge. allow me to demonstrate.

He puts on a blindfold over his eyes and holds up a slingshot and an apple.

Chris: Here's how it works, the person who knocks off the apple without causing the least faciel damage wins!

Demonstrates by pulling the crab apple further back from the slingshot. Makes a blind shot by aiming directly at Zakk's groin. The wounded teen cries out in agony and falls over, holding on to his groin. Chris takes a peek and figures where the apple was thrown.

Chris: Ahh... Nuts!

Zakk: _No! _You almost had them!

The four competitors of the task were Coop, Michael, Dani and Gazelle. Gazelle and Coop were holding an arrow on their heads, wearing protective goggles while Dani and Michael were blindfolded and have to hit the arrow with crab apples. Michael had problems aiming his ammo but despite the many times he hit Coop in the face, he didn't felt any minor injuries. Gazelle however, was not having a good time as Dani continuously missed the arrow but her face. Michael's last one hit through the arrow.

Chris: And Michael's the winner!

MichaeL: Did I get it?

Takes his blindfold off to check. Dani didn't hear him well.

Dani: I think I got it!

Gazelle: You idiot, he wait it's over!

Dani: Huh?

It was too late when she let go and the apple bounced off Gazelle's forehead, then to a tree branch, then into Coop's face who finally falls back and finally back to Gazelle.

Chris: Dani! Take it easy! It's over!

Dani: Oh! Why didn't yah mention it? You Okay there sheila?

Taking her fold off and found Gazelle looking as if she would loose her balance and conscious.

Gazelle:Ugh... you... are... so gonna regret this!

Falls over to the ground. They move on to the next challenge which was the blind trapeze, it was over a pool which was full of sea creatures.

Chris: And now, the Blind Trapeze. To avoid serious injury, the trapeze has been set up over this pond... which is full of jellyfish.

Everyone looked more nervous and backed off by one step away from the water.

Chris: You two will stand blindfolded on the platform until your partners tell you when to jump.

Handing the blindfolds over to Inola and Rachael.

Inola: And then... ?

Chris: Then hopefully, they'll catch you. If not, then that's gonna one hell of a painful swim. (Laughs)

Steffiana: Thanks for being honest. (!)

Steffiana and Rachael were first, Rachael was clinging on to one of the sides and felt reluctant to jump while Steffiana was upside with her arms forward as she swings back and forth.

Rachael: umm, I'm not I can make it.

Steffiana: Don't think! Just let trust me and you'll be fine, I'll count to 3 and you jump. Got it?

She nodded without saying anything.

Steffiana: Okay... 1... 2... 3! Jump now!

Rachael quickly jumped and successfully grasped on to Steffiana's arms. Next up was the blindfolded Inola as Maria was on the trapeze in the same way as Steffiana.

Maria: Ready?

Inola: Give me the same way as the Eagles did.

Maria: Alright... 3... 2... 1!

She decided to throw herself straight for Inola, when they grabbed each other she lost her grip on the trapeze, thus ended up in the pool along with Inola. Both girls screamed in agony by the electrocution by the Jellyfish. All the people around them stared with shocked and trimmed faces.

Chris: Ooh, despite that they grabbed each other; both fell and earns the Soaring Eagles the lead.

Both girls walked to the infirmary after getting out of the pool but Maria still had one of the jelly fishes on her head.

Maria: I can't believe I (the Jellyfish zaps her) Ow!

Inola: I can't believe Chris would think of something that painful.

The Jellyfish zaps Maria again before they entered the tent, spotting the blue coloured Zane from eating a poisonous fish. Chef comes in and sees two new patients.

Maria: Got anything to remove this?

He nods at her. Meanwhile on the final challenge, the remaining campers at bottom of the mountain.

Chris: And now for our final challenge, the blind toboggan race!

Hunter: the blind-what?

Chris: Here's how it works, each team will have a driver and a navigator. Drivers will steer while the navigators shout directions. Oh, yeah... and the driver will be blindfolded! (Laughs) Not many of you left, huh. Oh well, Sky, Carlos, Derek and Cammy. Seeing as Zane's out for today you'll go in his place, Derek.

The four arrive at the high mountain, preparing themselves for the race.

Sky: Okay, Carlso, I know the last time you faced something like this back on our first challenge. So I'll be the navigator and you can drive.

Carlos: Sounds great to me! I could break down in a panic if something bad would happen. Like we could be facing life and seriously heinous painful injury!

She slapped him across the face, helping him to calm down. both of them noticed Chef coating the sledges with oil.

Chef: Just mopping them up. Get a little more _speed._ (chuckles)

Derek and Carlos were now blindfolded with their navigators behind them, each sitting on a sledge. Chris and Chef were behind them.

Chris: On your mark. Get set. Go!

Uses a foghorn and pushed them off.

Cammy: Righ! Left! Left!

Sky: Go left! Right! Left-I am mean right! Look out! Rock!

Too late as they at such speed they flew off the steep rock and in mid air.

Carlos: Woo! We're flying!

Sky: No, we're falling!

Fortunately they were headed towards a river. Landed perfectly and drifted, she took a peek of what was up ahead. Ended up turning pale.

Sky: AH! I'm not ready to die yet!

Carlos: WAH! I have so much to do in my life!

Falling over the end of the river they were extremely lucky to have landed on a blank and catapulted back in the air. Cammy and Derek were gaining speed thanks to Cammy.

Derek: How we Doin?

Cammy: Good! Keep it up.

Carlos and Sky caught up with them as both were now head-to-head.

Sky: Right. Left. Right.

Cammy: Left. Another Left. Now Right!

Suddenly the ground shook and explosives set off just near the sledges.

Carlos: What the heck was_ that?_

To answer his question, Chris was holding the detonator and repeatedly pushing and pulling the tigger.

Chris: We had some explosives left over and... I just _hate _to waste.

Smiling at the audience as he carries on. Through the forest can be seen a trail of debris clouds. THey were now desperately trying to avoid the explosives while winning the race. Sky and Carlos were right behind them until they accidentally went over one of the explosives, throwing them in the air once more. The Killer Grizzlies were rooting as they were about to win but surprised by all the Soaring Eagles won when their sledge landed on the finish line.

Carlos: we won? We won!

Sky: YES!

Zakk: Oh yeah dude, that's how we roll!

Later at night in the Dock of Shame the Grizzlies wait for Chris to give them their marshmallows, Zane was in his wheelchair and seemed to gain some conscious.

Chris: Marshmallows. A tasty treat full of goodness. Also a piece of sincerity, piece of mind.

Cammy: Get over it!

Chris: And if you don't get a marshmallow you must walk the Dock of Shame and never come back! _EVER!_

Finished the rest in a fast talking way.

Chris: Okay, let's see who we have. One for Inola, Michael, Cammy, Coop, Nora, Zane. Well done my peeps. It appears we have one left. Derek, Maria, this is the final marshmallow that one of you will be eating tonight.

Both waited for who's name to be said. Things were getting tense, even Derek swallowed loud.

Maria: Just get it over with!

Chris: Don't rush me! the audience gets heated up at this conclusion! Derek. Well done my brother!

Earning his marshmallow and more relieved. Maria was a little shocked but let out a long sigh.

Maria: You know, I'm cool with it and like to say I had a great time!

Chris: Well, that's a positive way for a camper on their last day. But glad you came, now hurry up we're on a tight schedule.

Makes her leave to the Dock of Shame and waves to her friends goodbye.

_xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx_

_Gazelle: Now that I'm back on the island I can get another chance on winning the million big ones! All I have to do is try avoid getting voted off from the island, again, by any means possible and even if it means getting rid of my own new teammates. Once I reach the top, they ALL will fall. One. By. One!_

_xxxxxx End Confession Cam xxxxxx_

Chris: FINALLY! I knew there was a reason we brought her back! Now that Gazelle and Cammy have returned how will this effect the series? Will Gazelle get what she wants? Can this get any more awesome? Find out on the next episode of... Total... Drama... Island!


	16. Taking on the Rapids!

_Sorry been doing a lot of corrections not his chapter, with the internet going funny most f the things were missing so I had to fix it._

* * *

_xxxxxx_

_Chris: Well that was an exciting chapter. Chef, you looking forward to today's challange?_

_Chef: I've been waiting for this for a long time. Tim to teach these maggots a thing or two about Two Drama!_

_xxxxxx_

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island. The campers had to test their trust on one another to win. Some were brutal. Others earned. And one or two had some teen make! Haha! But what they found shocked everyone when Cammy and Gazelle came back on the island! While Cammy back with her old teammates was calm, Gazelle, however seemed more on her attempt to win the million big ones! FINALLY! Someone with real competitive spirit! Will Gazelle win the money or leave the island. Again! Find out right here, on... Total... Drama... Island!

(Total Drama Theme)

Around sometime when the sun was coming up. Everyone, including the staff were fast asleep. Rustling behind the bushes was a blur before the cameras could get a good look. Inside Chris' personal trailer, he wakes up from his alarm clock, stretching and yawns.

Chris: Boy, what a night. I could hardly wait to see the humiliation and horror we got for those kids.

Before he could reach the showers, the shampoo was swiped and put back to its proper place but with some pink liquid running down from the lid. Chris comes in with his towel on and sings the Total Drama theme song and not bothered to see what he had in his hand. When he finished, Chris heads to the shower to check himself out as usual, but what the reflection showed caused his face to grimaced in both horror and shock.

Chris:_ AAHHHHHH!_

The almost high pitched scream echoed throughout the island. Startling the campers from their beds from hearing someone screaming.

Zane: What was that?

Inola: Sounds like someone screaming.

Zane: Hey! Zakk! Were you singing again?

Shouting across the campsite, Zakk comes out, as usual he was wearing clothes instead of pyjamas.

Zakk: No, I'm innocent this time. And I've got witnesses if you like.

He then turned his head and noticed Tally with a couple of towels and stormed to the cabins.

Tally: Alright. Who took all the hot water?

Zakk: I think Gazelle was the last person to use it.

Ever since Gazelle came back on the show and put in the Saoring Eagles, all she did was hogging most of the water, putting a lot of make up on her and trying on many expensive outfits. She even took the longest time in the bathrooms while many waited outside. One time she insulted Tally's choice of wearing that almost took her to the point of using a plank to whack her on the head, fortunately her friends stopped her from doing such an act.

Tally: She better watch herself cus she might be heading home again, permanently!

The loudspeakers came on, catching all the campers' attention and surprised to find a familiar voice.

Chef: _Attention you little cockroaches! I want your asses to report to the Dock of Shame at 0900 hours!_

Most of the teens were confused of how many hours he gave them until a brief moment later..

Chef: _That means NOW, SOLDIERS! NOW!_

Making a run for for the Dock of Shame, lined up but not with their respective teams by such timing. What they found most surprising was finding Chef in military clothing. He inspected them and brought out his personal loudspeaker.

Chef: Line up and stand to attention! You call this _PROPER FORMATION! LEGS STRAIGHT! ARMS DOWN! EYES FORWARD! CHIN UP!_

Whacking his stick on Michael, Coop, Derek and a couple of more on Zane before moving on. Hunter leaned closer to Rachael with his hand at the side of his mouth to whisper.

Hunter: As if this couldn't get any worse(!)

Before she could reply back Chef interrupted her with his loud voice.

Chef: _WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME SOLDIER?_

Hunter: Umm. Nothing, Sir?

Chef: _AND YOU'LL SAY NOTHING UNTIL I TELL YOU THAT YOU CAN SAY SOMETHING! _Today's challenge isn't gonna be an easy one. In fact, I don't expect many of you to come out alive!

Coop and Carlos snickered only to earn a whack from the stick on their heads.

Carlos: Ah! That hurt, dude!

Chef: My orders are to make sure that no other victim in front of me drop out of the camp except one. You will be facing challenge that would put your life at risk.

Zane: Uh, what happened to Chris?

Chef: RULE NUMBER ONE! You are to address me as Master Chief. Have you got that?

All: _YES MASTER CHIEF!_

Chef: You will sleep when I tell you to sleep! And you'll eat only when I tell you to eat! _IS THAT CLEAR?_

Zakk: Yes Master Chief!

Chef: Rule number 2! When you are ready to give up, walk over to the docks and ring that bell that will finish the first part of the challenge. Which brings me to rule number 3. The challenge you'll be take will be part of your training. You will be doing a canoe race in the rapids that are so extreme you would break your bones! And drag your butts to the beach, soldiers NOW!

_xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx_

_Derek: Alright, Whoever's sick twisted, dark mind to put him in charge I would like to say... I'm actually impressed._

_Carlos: Master Chief? Next thing we see him wearing an armoured suit, heavy guns and he'll look like the character from the Halo series._

_Coop: He reminds me of Sgt Slaughter from , the outfit the way he talks and shouts at us. Hope the challenge isn't too hard._

_xxxxxx End Confession Cam xxxxxx_

Both teams stood by the canoes with Chef and Chris who showed up, but strangely wearing a towel around his head and he did not seem very happy.

Chris: Before Chef would carry out the statement of the challenge I would like to make sure no one sees this on TV, cameras, and I mean _ALL _cameras. (Eying Carlos)

Michael: Uh, wat's this about, Chris?

Chris: I'm talking about… _THIS! _

The screen went black but the audio was clear as the sound of the snickering and burst of laughter.

_xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx_

_Zakk: Oh. My. God! That is got to be one of the funniest moments I ever seen! HAHHAHAHHA!_

_Hunter: No one would ever see this but someone put a bottle of pink paint in Chris' shampoo! I dunno who but they may be brave or stupid if you ask me. (Snickers)_

_Inola: That is worth seeing! Serves him right for tormenting us!_

_Sky: If everyone could see this! Especially all those who put up with him!_

_Chef: HAHHA! Can't say I like the new look, but pink hair that is gold!_

_xxxxxx End Confession Cam xxxxxx_

Chris:_ ZIP IT! _If I get my hands on whoever's responsible for this will be kicked out of the island without any votes! And that's why I chose Chef to make one of you who did this wish they never came to the island!

Smiling very evilly at them. Chef blows his whistle to get their attention.

Chef: Now for the first round is to hold up these canoes as long as you can, but should one of you give up you'll walk over to the Dock of Shame and ring the bell, loosing your team the victory. Get those canoes up now!

The campers did so and held them up right above their heads.

Zakk: This isn't so hard.

Hours later the two teams began feel a little tired, Chris and Chef both sat on a canoe of their own, which is what the campers were holding.

Chris: Looks like they miss lunch today.

Chef: Hmm, guess they weren't hungry!

A rumbling noise came from Carlos' stomach, looks at his team mates.

Gazelle: Don't even think about it, Payton.

Another hour later, Coop, Carlos, Michael fell asleep but their hands still clineged on to the canoes. Cammy could barely stand and let her arms fall.

Cammy: Guys, I can't go on.

Chef: Looks like we got ourselves a quitter.

Zane: Don't do it, Cammy!

She heads to the bell and gongs it with her head instead of her arms. Ending the challenge.

Dani: Oh, thank g-Ahhh!

The Eagles were so relieved that they accidentally let the canoe fall on them. Chef walks up to Cammy.

Chef: Listen to me, soldier. You did nothing wrong (Pulls out his loudspeaker) _except that you let your team down! the rest of you, on your feet to the second round! _

Arriving to their next challenge at the cliff edge.

Chef: The second round for the challenge is simple; you will be building your own canoes for the final round. To get the parts you need, one of your teams will picked by me to strap yourselves on the bungee before you. The time limit is 3 minutes and i would choose the right stuff, cuz you'll be needing the better chance to survive the rapids. (Chuckles)

The two selected by Chef were Inola and Hunter.

Hunter: Great, just when I thought things couldn't possibly get any bad than this.

Sky: Come on it's not that bad, there some usable parts to get down there.

Steffiana: yeah, and be sure you get enough for us to make it through the rapids. Just try not to fall to your death.

Hunter: That's very helpful, thanks (!)

What they didn't know was Gazelle took a glance at Rachael who was admiring the view of his lower half when strapped tight.

_xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx _

_Gazelle: I just don't understand how someone who has a hot body, large boobs and possibly popular could fall for a guy who has wolves for pets? I better not get any of his fleas. And saying he's a samurai? A girl like her would believe anything. I also noticed those two been making out in the hot tub and places without anyone knowing._

_Rachael: Its a lot strange when I really, really enjoy making out with him! I dunno how to say that he's my b-uhhh… like I said, its really hard._

_Gazelle: I'll need patience on how to deal with this._

_xxxxxx End Confession Cam xxxxxx_

Derek: Okay, all you need to do is reach for the stuff we need and don't let go until we got it.

Inola: Got it.

Both were strapped on to the bongee jump and were pushed off the cliff. Each fall they try and grab what to get and pulled back up again to drop them before their teams. More and more parts piled up. Chef kept his eyes on the watch and about to raise his hand.

Chef: And…. Done!

At that moment Gazelle secretly grabbed Hunter's line when he reached the sky. He felt himself being pulled straight down and falling.

Carlos: Don't worry buddy, I'll catch ya.

Pulled out his arms to catch him only to have landing on top of him, both ground in pain.

Hunter: OW!

Dani: Phhh, nasty!

Steffiana Guys, are you two okay.

Tally: Thank Carlos for his size

Gazelle: This is all he can get? How are we gonna survive on the rapids?

Rachael: He tried his best! Try going easy on him.

Gazelle: Well it's common for for girls to defend their boyfriends.

Blushing more at the thought of her statement. Zakk stood next to Sky.

Zakk: I thought that is you who was teasing her?

Sky: That's what I thought, but things have been going on between the two.

Chef: Now that you have the equipment to build your canoes, you will proceed to the final challenge. The last team reaches the end will be voting someone off!

The Killer Grizzlies started on their work, figuring out what could go where and how it'll support them.

Coop: We'll need something to help the weight and something to keep it together.

Derek: Good idea. But what we've been told the rapids will be tough to handle, better use the most comfortable parts around it to avoid damage.

Michael: I still can't believe they brought _her_back.

Cammy: Gotta feel bad for the Eagles; she's their problem now. But with tally, she could loose control of herself to take her out.

Derek: That I would like to see.

With the Eagles, Gazelle was giving instructions on what to put which part in.

Tally: I don't think that will work; the canoe will defiantly crash into the sides without protection.

Gazelle: What i say will help if you coorporate! We have to win this or loose!

After Hunter and Carlos recovered from their injuries, they helped Zakk built it by their way.

Carlos: So Hunter were you and Rachael making out?

Zakk: Come on, you guys have been acting different since the last challenge.

Hunter: Guys, look nothing personal but I like to keep some stuff private. Now are we gonna finish this or what?

Zakk: Or make sure Tally doesn't loose it.

After completing their own canoes the two teams got on them and saw Chef with Chris wearing a jamaican hat.

Zane: Nice hat, the pink hair didn't go well?

Chris: Ignoring that comment. The final round is simple; avoid the sides, steer your canoes through the rapids and reach the finish line!

Chef: Prepare to start the race.

They pulled their paddles out and waited for the start.

Chef: And... PADDLE!

They already gotten speed from the raging waters, avoided the rocks by luck. The Grizzlies' canoe bounced off each side by the cushions and the Eagles had more stability by the number of paddles. Almost reaching the finish line as they were getting closer.

Sky: There it is!

Hunter: We can make it!

Michael: they're getting closer to the finish line!

Carlos waved the grizzlies as they pass by and smiled until he noticed something wet under him, Tally also took noticed.

Tally: Uh, we're letting in water here.

Gazelle: Come on! We need more speed!

But they would've reached the finish line by a couple of more feed had the canoe was half way submerged and the water fall they passed through, thrown them off and letting the Grizzlies win.

Chris: Well, so much for the Eagles getting invincibility. The Killer Grizzliers are safe!

As the Grizzlies cheered, the Eagles came out of the lake all soaked. Gazelle was not very happy.

Gazelle: I can't believe this! You guys couldn't get the thing together if we won! Hunter, you should've tried harder and grabbed some useful things we could've used.

Hunter: Hey, I did tried and it lasted long enough as we did.

Rachael: Why don't you give us a break? We tried and lost that's how it is.

Gazelle: Like making out with him when no one's around?

This got everyone's attention and noticed both Hunter and Rachael blushing.

Gazelle: I don't even see why you have the hots for a flee bag and carries a wooden sword like he's some samurai.

Rachael: How could you even say that, he's actually the nicest guy I ever met and also to point out that he's my boyfriend!

At the last part of her sentence she gasped and covered her mouth, everyone was surprised to hear this, Chris and Chef smiled at the reaction and Hunter was more redden and tried acting normal.

_xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx_

_Sky: Well, its about time._

_Carlos: Man, I don't know how much Hunter will feel now that the secret is out._

_Hunter: No comment. Except that Rachael was more caring to stand up for herself._

_Steffiana: Way to go Rachael._

_Rachael: I have no idea what came over me, but at least I finally said it and liked it. I have nothing against the wolves, Hunter said they were really tamed and fun to be around, and I found it really cute._

_xxxxxx End Confession Cam xxxxxx_

At the ceremony the Eagles were at the campfire with both Chef and Chris.

Chris: And now before we begin the ceremony I would like to say a few things; Hunter, Rachael, congrats on your new relationship and shame the viewers couldn't get any footage on the make out.

Hunter: Your enjoying every bit of it, aren't you?

Chris: A little. Now for each marshmallow will earn you another stay on the island. The camper who doesn't receive it will leave tonight, and never come back.

Hunter

Zakk

Sky

Carlos

Tally

Steffiana

Dani

Chris: Gazelle, Rachael, one of yo will be leaving tonight and will walk the Dock of Shame.

The group watch as they wait for the last person to receive it but they seem to know who will be going and wait for the name they wanted.

Chris: Gazelle.

She smiled and received her marshmallow, everyone was really shocked and surprised by the statement.

Sky: What?

Zakk: Wait a minute, Gazelle?

Chris: Yeah, even I'm shocked, and I knew the answer.

Rachael: But how can I be voted off? This can't be right.

Hunter: Hey, I know for a fact that none of us has ever voted her off! Not even me!

Gazelle: The votes don't lie, she was picked and now its time for her to leave.

Chris: She's right, dude, your girlfriend has been chosen.

Rachael felt sadden to find that she was somehow and gathered her things before making her leave. Her friends came by to see her off.

Sky: Hey, its been fun and glad you two are hooked up.

Rachael: Thanks, I hope the same for you and Andrew.

Sky blushed by it and not say anything.

Tally: Take care now, girl, I'll keep Hunter from getting into trouble and if it makes you any better, I'll kick Gazelle's butt.

Dani: Yeah, see ya, red.

Steffiana: Later.

Zakk: We'll look after him, bra.

Rachael: Thanks, guys. Carlos, I'm gonna miss you also.

Carlos (pulled her in a bear hug and cries) WAHHH! Me too! (Sniffs) Tell Mr. L I hope we see him at our party.

Rachael: Don't worry I will. Hunter, please try to win or just have fun.

Hunter: No problem.

She was about to learn up to kiss him but Chef and Chris intervened, taking her to the boat. Later that night, Gazelle threw a pile of papers in the fire. Each of the notes had a name and all had 'Gazelle' written on nearly all of them.

Gazelle: That should do it. Hopefully it'll keep them from suspecting anything.

_xxxxxx_

_Chris: Did we just saw Gazelle threw the original votes that were meant for her?_

_Chef: (nodded)_

_Chris: I did not see that coming! This just gets better and better! Will the Saoring Eagles find out the truth of Gazelle changing the votes? Who else will be a victim of her plan to win the MILLION dollars? Find out on... Alternate... Total... Drama... Island!_

_Chef: What happen to the original title?_

xxxxxx


	17. Hide, be sneaky and Avoid Capture!

Chis: Last time on Alternate Total Drama Island. The two teams went through tough challenges by Chef. The Soaring Eagles had a hard time with Gazelle, especially Tally. But when she insulted about Hunter, Rachael exposed their secret hook up to the entire viewing world. (laughs) But that's not all; Rachael who has been the most caring contestant had being voted off by Gazelle using the switch on the votes! Can anyone guess who brought her back on the island and not bothered to throw her off the series? (Points to himself and smiles) Did I not mention that the most horrible thing has ever happened on Total Drama? Was that my _hair_ has been _horribly_ disfigured! (Takes a paper bag and breaths in it) Will I find the perpetrator of such crimes against my hair? Who will be the next loser to walk the Dock of Shame? Find out on right here on… _ALTERNATE… TOTAL… DRAMA… ISLAND!_

_(Total Drama theme)_

Outside the bathroom, Carlos, Zakk, Coop and Derek were waiting in line with their hands between their legs. Obviously desperate to get in.

Coop: How come it takes so long for girls to get ready in the bathroom?

Zakk: No clue, dude. But I do know is not one of us is gonna last very long. (Looks at Carlos who was very desperate)

Carlos: AH! I can't hold it any longer!

Inside the girls from the Eagles team were cleaning themselves, Gazelle, however was filling the whole room with her hairspray.

Dani: Quickie, girl, can you see we can hardly breath!

Gazelle: I need as much of it to look good on tv. Now we gotta have to talk about beating our opponents.

Tally: Let's get this straight girl! We were doing fine without you and things went crap when you came back.

Gazelle: And you were loosing with lack of strategy!

Tally: You're walking on thin ice! And even more since last challenge

_xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx_

_Gazelle: I had to switch the votes, with their relationship the two could've made a strong alliance to get into the finals. It's called strategy people! Nothing personable to their families and friends. With Christina Heindricks look-alike out of the way, Hunter on the other hand still has strong friends in the Eagles to make an alliance._

_Inola: I kinda felt bad for Hunter after that night. After knowing him and Racha were together I would've wished them a happy symbolic relationship. Gazelle, however will have a hard time gaining her teammates trust and friendship if she ever last long on the island._

_Tally: Many of us are still shocked over what happened and aint entirely convinced for a second that Rachael was voted off by an of us! I know Gazelle's behind it! and there's gotta be a rule against changing the votes, right? _

_Chris: Nope. No rules about changing the votes and it happened before on the original series. (smiles) Besides did you see the look on their faces from the last episode? IT was also hilarious when Rachael blurted out on their secret. This just got the rating up high!_

_xxxxxx End Confession Cam xxxxxx_

The two teams gathered together at the dock of shame with Chris and Chef.

Chris: Morning campers, as you may have remembered those traps we set up two episodes ago, this challenge is Hide and avoid capture! The rules of the challenge are simple; both teams are to hide and avoid capture from Chef. The home free is the lifeguard chair, any member of their team wins.

Zane: Is that all? This is so easy!

Chris: not quite, Zane. I did recall that the traps were part of the challenge and hidden somewhere on the island, made by none other than Chef! Anyone who gets caught in them and sprayed by our newly upgraded watergun that has the limit range of a mile! Pretty cool isn't it!

Inola: You had to ask?

Chef chuckled darkly with his large water gun.

Everyone immediately scattered themselves throughout the campsite.

Dani took a camouflage blanket and blended in with the grass, bushes and rocks.

Coop took shelter in the caves.

Carlos climbed up on the lodge roof, while Derek climbed up on the other side with both not knowing they were there.

Zakk ran into the forest, trying to find a good place to hide. A large tree was a good place to hide.

Zakk: No way they could put traps here.

Jumps on the tree, starts climbing upwards. When he was at high branches and spotted a sign that says "Pull the trigger!" on the other branch

Zakk: That has got to be the lamest prank I ever seen!

Moving to the next branch, but what he didn't expert to see was a giant boxing glove sent him flying across the trees and landed back to the ground. Before he could get up Chef stood in front of him with a grin and his gun ready.

Chef: First one to try out one of my traps.

Sprays his water gun at Zakk, soaking him with water and slammed into a large rock.

_xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx_

_Chef: (laughs) Now this something I've been wanting to do in the series. They won't know what hit them. Speaking of which._

_He drops some sort of rounded objects in the toilet and flushes it. Snickers evilly._

_xxxxxx End Confession Cam xxxxxx_

Sky in her swimsuit took a straw in her mouth to let the air in and jumped in the water.

Back at the lodge Derek let out a yawn after being up on the roof for awhile. A bird flew by and landed on the peek.

Deerk: Go on! Shoe! Your gonna blow my cover!

on Carlos' side he noticed the bird and heard a voice from what he assumed was the bird.

Carlos: Either I've been in the sun too long or I'm starting to hear animals talking.

Moving up closer to the bird but when he got there, Derek was in the other side. Much to his surprise too.

Derek: What are you doing here?

Carlos: Wadda ya mean? I was here before you!

Derek: Even if one of us would rat each other out, the other would share the same fate.

Both stood up, unable to noticed that the roof was unable to take on the heavy weight.

Carlos: Come on! We're trying to hide from Chef and the traps they talks about.

Then the roof collapsed beneath both of them, falling into the lodge. Carlos landed in Chef's kitchen and squashed the table while Derek was came in with his bruised back.

Derek: Note to self; don't stand on the roof when hiding.

Carlos: I'll take that as an advice.

Suddenly a upper cupboard door opened and inside was Gazelle.

Gazelle: Excuse me? I am trying to hide in here? Go find somewhere else to hide.

Carlos: We just did. It was up there.

Out of nowhere a trapdoor burst open and out came Chef with his watergun.

Chef: This 'ere is _my_ kitchen! Otherwise known as "Forbiddon Territory!" (Laughs and loads up the gun)

Derek: Every teen for himself!

Carlos was the first to make a run for it and went out the back but didn't get too far from Chef's firing range and ended up soaked and wet. Derek didn't ran very far when he got caught in one of their traps and hunger upside down. Again.

Gazelle immediately took his word and sprinted for her life. Trying to reach Home Free in hopes of winning. But when she took a step on the mud, her legs sunk in deep. Trying to struggle out of it only to keep falling back in the mud. Much to her humiliation until Chef arrived.

Gazelle: Get me out of here!

Chef nodded but aimed his water gun and squirted a huge blast of water at her. No longer muddy but entirely soaked.

_xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx_

_Derek: I can't believe that the same trick happened twice! THe folks back home would not like this at all!_

_He soon heard a rumbling from the toilet and water bursted right under neath him. His legs were the only thing that were seen dangling around from the rushing waters and trying to speak._

_xxxxxx End Confession Cam xxxxxx_

Chef came back in the lodge to check if anyone else was hiding. Checked under the tables, the chimney and back in his kitchen. Things seem to be clear of no kids but when he was about to leave to search. "Achoo!" The sound came from above and surprised to see Hunter clinging near the rafters.

Hunter: Uh, hey, Chef. How's things going down there?

He waisted no time to aim the water gun at Hunter when he was within range. Hunter leaped up high and landed with one foot on Chef's shoulder and flipped backwards. Chef was almost surprised by his athletic skills. Glaring at him and tossed his weapon and brought out his fists. Narrowing his eyes and ran straight towards Hunter. Both exchanged in an epic fist fight and using karate moves. The Teen dodged the coming palm fist and threw a low round kick to knock Chef off his balance. Gaining the chance to make his distance to reach the lifeguard's chair with Chef on hot pursuit, chasing after him with his water gun. Hunter ran as fast as possible and could hear Chef's war cry. Reached the Dock of Shame and grabbed a board to slide to Home Free. Almost thinking he had won but Chef had came prepared, pulled a lever near the poll and the floor risen up. The surprised teen was sent flying in the air and ws hit by Chef's watergun which sent him in the lake. Hunter held his breath and spotted Sky. She pointed her finger to the surface if Chef was there, he responded with a nod and she gave a thumbs up.

Back up the surface Chris and Chef were at the docks.

Chris: Those were some moves you pulled, Chef. But now its time to bring the catch of the day.

Pulls out a control switch and up came a net with Hunter and Sky both caught in it.

Sky: (coughs) How did you know I was there?

Chris: Here's the good part, we didn't (laughs)

Chef: You think I was gonna fall for that the second time?

_xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx_

_Sky: That was disappointing. I can't believe I was caught when I almost had the chance of winning this challenge. _

_Hunter: Good thing I took martial arts, I took some fighting from my old man to survive in high school. And anyone who is concerned over me after last episode should know I'm okay and still in to winning. I'm still convinced that Rachael was switched by Gazelle, I'm keeping my eyes peeled for any surprised installed for me. _

_A rumbling sound came from below, he looked down and water rushed up along with him in the same way as Derek. _

_xxxxxx End Confession Cam xxxxxx_

He goes on and digs into the empty trash bins to find Michael.

Chef: You should pick a better place to hide, soldier.

Zane was hiding behind the rocks at the campfire, thinking he could hide here for awhile before finding a new place to hide from Chef or his took a smell of something odd and really nasty. Gasped with the realisation of a skunk. Nervous of it's stink and being sprayed of it he backed away slowly.

Zane: nice cute little skunk, don't be frightened.

He was unaware that Chef was hiding behind the bushes, chuckling evilly when filling the paper bag with air. He popped it, causing the skunk to spray at Zane in fright. He screamed at the smell, felt a finger poking him which was Chris wearing a gas mask and a long stick.

Chris: Considering that we don't need to spray you and all-

Zane: _NO! PLEASE! _Spray me. I don't care just get it washed away!

Chris: You heard him Chef.

Coming out of the bushes and sprayed him with water. At first he thought it was gone but still there much to his disappointment.

The next victims were Tally, Inola who were trapped in a cage. Nora fell in a muddy pit. Chef searched the terrain of the forest, thinking of where the kids could possibly hide. He went to one of the trees and let out a strong kick, causing something to fall off which was Cammy. Steffiana was under a camouflaged pit that she found for a good hiding place. She soon heard footsteps and covered her mouth to keep silent. However what she didn't expect was when the roof was lifted up and saw Chef before squirting her with water. At the caves everyone was gathered at the caves when Chef dragged Coop out by the collar.

Coop: Okay, you got me. Can I get back on my feet now?

Chef: That seems to be everyone. Wait a minute… Where's Dani?

Nora: The Austrailian girl? We haven't seen her all day.

Cammy: Hey wait, I found this when I was finding a new hiding spot. (Pulls out a camouflage sheet.)

Chef: But I searched the whole island…. Near the campsite! Quick back to the Docks

Everyone raced back to the Docks and what Chef saw was Dani sitting on the lifeguard's chair.

Dani: Well, took you long enough to find me.

Her team cheered for her. Chef smiled and nodded in respect.

_xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx_

_Dani: Yes! I won the challenge! I never thought I would hide around the campsite. Learned a few things back home on survival in the woods. Nothing can surprise this sheila. (Hears a rumbling sound) Huh?_

_Water rushes out beneath her, struggling when forced up against the roof._

_xxxxxx End Confession Cam xxxxxx_

At the campfire, the Grizzlies waited for their votes.

Chris: Grizzlies, there are only six marshmallows and one of you will not be given one and will walk tot he Dock of Shame and never return.

Derek

Coop

Inola

Nora

Cammy

Chris: Michael, Zane only one left and only one mouth will be chewing on it.

Both were very nervous of who will be walking home. Dramatic pause until they finally get a name.

Zane. It's time for you leave the island.

Zane: Fine. But I would like to say a few things before I go. I got an anonymous type from one of my friends on the _actual_ episode on the last episode of TDA. When the original casts were getting payback on Chris? One of them was when his hair was really sha-

Before he could finish his sentence Chef threw a bag over him and dragged him over the shoulder much to his now-former team's surprise. The bag he was in was tossed over in the boat and Chef left with it. The Grizzlies just stood there in shock over what he was gonna say.

Chris: Well, that was surprising. I have no idea what he was on about. Night people.

Derek: Uh, is it me or did it got a little stranger in the air?

No one said anything but just silently went back to the cabins and rest up for the night.

_XXXXXX_

_Chris: Phew! That was a close one! Glad none of them figured it out that we edited a few things to keep my reputation safe. Oh and we have a message for the viewers so listen carefully. Chef?_

_Chef: Listen up! We decided that this series needs more reviews. And to do that we want you to ask about the fanfic series like "would the new generation caste of the alternate total drama mix with the original" and if so who would you like in it? Or maybe ask about the cast and what you think of them. Whatever comes in your mind I don't care. SO WHAT THE HELL YOU WAITING FOR! START TYPING!_

_XXXXXX_


	18. Clash of the Sexes

Chris: Last time on Alternate Total Drama Island. The Campers had to avoid capture from Chef and our little booby traps. It was the survival of the fittest! But one by one, they were all caught. Except for Dani who won the challenge. Zane took the fall from his group. What more surprises do we have for the campers? Find out right here on… Alternate… Total… Drama… Island!

(Total Drama Theme)

In the Grizzlies' cabins, Derek was doing push ups. Coop and Michael were having a game of cards just to pass the time.

Derek: 47… 48… 49…50! Whew! That's gonna be enough of me for the next challenge.

Coop: Hey, guys I've been thinking, since the girls outnumber us. Cammy and Gazelle back. We could be seeing our teams dissolved very soon.

Michael: Wha? Like make a secret alliance with the dudes?

Coop: Sure.

Derek: What are you thinking? They are our opponents!

Michael: He may have a point. We're gonna need an alliance some time

_xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx_

_Derek: I'm not sure of forming an alliance with the dudes from the Eagles, at least not yet if we are being grouped together. I might keep the idea that Coop thought off would be useful._

_xxxxxx End Confession Cam xxxxxxx_

Everyone then heard Chris' voice from the loudspeakers.

Chris: Attention campers, please gather around the campsite for some surprising updates.

Both teams did so as Chris stood before them.

Chris: We have some surprising news for everyone; as of now both teams are officially dissolved. You heard me; it's every camper for themselves!

The campers gasped most of them. The others seem okay with it.

_xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx_

_Zakk: Well, figured this would happen. Been fun while it lasted. But would need an alliance. Hunter and Carlos were my first guess._

_Michael: Wow, we didn't expect this so soon. _

_Tally: I'm cool with it! I can actually take on Gazelle. But need some of my friends in on it._

_xxxxxx End Confession Cam xxxxxx_

Chris: We now decide putting the dudes in the east cabins and the girls take the west. For this challenge is boys against girls. But first let's get you kids fitted into your new homes.

Derek: Wait a minute! If its girls against guys? Then they outnumber us 8 to 6!

Chris: Very sharp, Derek. Now move it!

Later on the campers started moving their stuff into their new cabins. The former grizzlies girl arrived in the Western cabins. Nora, Inola and Cammy were hardly surprise to see their new teammates arguing.

Dani: Why should I give up my bunk?

Gazelle:So we can give our new friends some places to sleep.

Steffiana: you mean your ex-teammates who voted you off?

Gazelle: That's all in the past.

Tally: Hardly.

Cammy: Uh, are we interrupting?

Gazelle: No! We were about to swap bunks starting with Dani.

Dani: Hold on now!

Inola: It's fine, really we can take the spare ones next door.

Gazelle: If that's what you want, I can be of some help anytime for our new friends.

_xxxxx Confession cam xxxxxx_

_Cammy: Gazelle thinks that she could easily get us into forming an alliance with her. I watched this show to learn a few things and easily see her little plot to get to the finals. She'll use me up in the end! Phh, yeah right. I'm starting to see why she gets on Tally's nerve._

_xxxxx End Confession Cam xxxxxx_

With the boys cabin they got all their things unpacked and had a few sodas, including snacks. Even playing music.

Coop: BURP!

Carlos: Dude! Nice, but what about this? BUURRP!

Hunter and Derek laughed Michael also let out a loud burp but when it was Zakk's turn.

Zakk: _BBBBBUUUUUUURRRRRPPPP!_

His belch was so loud that the entire island shook. Heard from miles away. All of the boys' hair (except for Derek) were blown back by the belch, even Michael's fred lock wore the same style.

Hunter: Woah.

Coop: He should make a speech as our new captain!

They encourage him to make a specch.

Zakk: Okay, I would like to give thanks to my pops, my pals Donnie and Rogen. Man I wish my band was here, it would make the show rock!

Later on the campers came to what looked like a game show. Chris stood in-between the two teams.

Chris: Todays, challenge is against boys and girls with knowledge. The Total Drama Quiza-than! This is where you use your brains to answer the questions of how much you know of Total Drama from the very first episode to the this season!

Carlos: Alright! A quiz challenge! I've been watching every episode and know a lot.

Chris: Better wish you all have. The team with the last player standing will receive two days of a 5-star resort, gourmet food and antibiotics for anything you might have picked up from the island.

Derek: The guys will definetly win!

Hunter: Now that sounds like an award.

Gazelle: Finally! A 5-star resort! There really is a God!

Chris: Better hold that thought. For the losers, get to spend 2 days with Chef!

Chef gives them a frightening smile while doing one of his disgusting food.

Zakk: Hang on a minute! What about earlier on from Derek's question about us being outnumbered by the girls?

Chris: Yeah, I can see they have the advantage but that's where something fun comes in.

Hunter: By the meaning fun, you mean brutal torment for the contestants?

Chris: Nope! Exciting means torment. Fun is pain and utter brutality! (Smiling sinisterly at them and laughs) The first player who doesn't get the correct answer will be jettisoned from their seats, along with an extra person with them. And one you of the same team could be sitting on one! A sick minded twist.(Turns to the guys) Dudes, better hope its not you if you wanna win.

All the teens gulped nervously and others gasped.

Chris: First question, Inola, name the object that Heather was dared to kiss in the semi finals of Total Drama Island.

Inola: Chef's black sock.

Chris: Correct! Coop, Which country did the original contestants had to make their own commercials and what was the main subject?

Coop: Oh, I know this! Japan and the commercial was about Total Drama Yum-Yum Happy-Go Time Candy Fish Tails.

Chris: Wow, a lot to remember a long title. Dani, name one of Owen's farts from the Niagara Falls.

Dani: The ThunderCracker! I always laugh at that moment.

Chris: I'm sure Owen will be delighted to hear it. Carlos, name the people who were on Courtney's list.

Carlos: um, let's see. Heather was on 1, 2, 3 and 5. Number 4 was, was it Duncan's eyebrow ring?

Chris: NIce memory, dude! Nora, who was nippling on Cody's ear?

Nora: Wait, wasn't that Sierra. (Gasped) Wait-

Chris: Oooh! Too late! The answer was Noah from the second challenge in the Big Sleep! (grinning evilly) Which means, you will be out of the challenge, along with an unfortunate passenger!

He pulls out a remote control and pushes a red button. Nora's chair sky rocketed up high. Along with Dani, much to her surprise.

Michael: uh, if we're out of the game there is a soft landing spot right?

Chris: Sure! Just be sure to aim for it.

The next scene shows a large pile of much with Dani's legs sticking out and Nora climbingout of it.

Chris: Alright, moving on. Sky, who was responsible for making a mega stink bomb and blew it up at their school?

Sky: So easy! Carlos Payton and Alex Hunter, also known as Rachael's boyfriend.

Chris: Correct!

Both Carlos and Hunter's went red and felt uneasy by the answer.

Hunter: Does everyone have to know that?

Carlos: Wait, that's not part of the series!

Chris: Need I remind you that everything that is the entire viewing world's business. Now on to the game. Derek, what was Trent's favourite number?

Derek: This should be easy. 8.

Chris: Oh, so close and yet so near! It was 9!

Derek: What? Oh crap-Ahahhhhaha!

He was sent flying in the same direction as Dani and Nora.

Chris: (laughs) Should've payed attention! Tally, in Total Drama Action, episode 22 what was the basic rules of the final round?

Tally: The dudes had to bring a cup to the Sasquachanakwa to complete the challenge. Or else they loose their kiwis.

Chris: Nice! But you didn't say _who_ were in the challenge to compete but since you answered correctly, I'll let you off for now. Zakk. name the song Owen used when he was hypnotised by Alejandro in Area 51.

Zakk: What? I dunno, I never really pay attention to non-rock music.

Chris: Too bad. If you don't know the answer, it was _Take me out to the ball game. _Zakk, you're going up, up and away!.

Zakk's chair lifted upwards.

Chris: _HAPPY LANDINGS!_ Who's next? Gazelle. Who was the first camper of the Screaming Gophers to be voted off?

Gazelle: So easy! Justin. He should know how to handle modelling like me.

Many of the campers snickered at her comment.

Chris: Not sure that he'll like that. Hunter, name the campers that were caught by the Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chainsaw and a Hook in the correct order. In 10 seconds!

Hunter: Okay, let's see first there was Izzy, then Owen, DJ, Heather, Leshawna, Geoff and Duncan!

Chris: So very close! But you make it to the next round. Steffiana, In the Olympics what were the answers the contestants given?

Steffiana: Atlantis, Greece and Mt. Olympics!

Chris: I suppose that's the right answer.

Steffiana: Hey!

Chris: Carlos, who were the supposed contestants on Total Drama Dirtbags?

Carlos: That would be the escaped Killer, the bear, Sasquatchanakwa, an intern and… oh no! I forgot the name of the Eskimo guy.

Chris: That is the correct answer-if you had all of them which was Alejandro!

Carlos: Oh crap! I forgot about him! WAIT! couldn't you just use an alternative?

Chris: Nah! This is _much_ fun! (pressed the remote)

Carlos was seen flying up high and loud farts were faintly heard.

Chris: Cammy, What generation was Sierra part of as a slap dancer?

Cammy: Oh come on, how am I suppose to know that? Uh, is it... seventh?

Chris: Nope (smiles) Tentth! (pushes the button and waved goodbye to Cammy) Ahh, that feels much better to cure my boredom. (to Michael), Mike, What was the place that the TDWT crew were suppose to be instead of Jamaica?

Michael: Easy, mahn. Ochos Rios.

Chris: Good answer, Mahn!

_xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx_

_Michael: Believe it or not, me and my pals so their Jumbo Jet crash landed in the beach. I sold him the tashiki which he thought was for guys. (chuckles) Surprised he forgot about me._

_Chris: I knew I saw him somewhere before! He didn't say it was for women! And some of the folks he knew were VERY fortunate that the man-made tracks were stable enough to keep me away from lawsuits. And especially Courtney's._

_xxxxxx End Confession Cam xxxxxx_

Chris: Back to Sky, what was Duncan's pet animal seen in TDA?

Sky: He's pet turantual Scruffy.

Chris: Coop, what were the rules of the challenge in Egypt?

Coop: The contestants had to cross over or through the pyramids before being placed into teams.

Chris: Correct. Back to you Inola, what was the flavour of Beth's candy ring?

Inola: Cherry.

Chris: Hunter, what was the note written for Gwen by Trent which was really by Heather?

Hunter: How the hell should I know? I could barely know them.

Chris: Well if you can't remember then-

Before he could finish the sentence, Hunter's chair started shorting out sparks and went AWOL as he was sent flying into the air. Everyone was surprised, even Chris.

Chris: Wow! I did not see that coming. And I didn't touched the remote. Must've put both timers in two teams and didn't know. Oh well! Gazelle, what was the food the contestants had to eat?

Gazelle: What? you expect me to remember the grossest, most disgusting food that anyone would dare to eat?

Chris: Tick tock! Times running out.

Gazelle: You guys better wii-AAHHHHHH!

Chris: Oh well her lost. And I forgot since it was SO gross! (laughs) Michael, name the first first animal that DJ had ever harmed?

Michael: A Seagull.

Chris: Now we should hurry up, we're almost behind schedule. Sky, what are the names of Hunter's wolves?

Sky: I know how much Rachaal talks about how he likes to make manga, do art, but you expect me to remember his wolves names? I wasn't paying attention!

Chris: Since you are unable to answer the question, they were Shadow and Silver. Here;s another question I think you'll know, can you guess what's coming next?

Sky: (gulp) let me guess, up, up, and away?

Chris: And happy landings! (smiles and presses the button.) Michael, what is the name of Courtney's favourite band?

Michael: Wasn't it… uh, Type-A Pychotic Crazies?

Chris: Earned yourself a safe for now. Tally, how many of Owen's favourite foods.

Tally: Uh, wasn't it 140?

Chris: That would be… 139! Bye-bye! (watches her screaming and cursing his name in high distance) Now it's nexk-and-neck! Brainster and Limbo-dude, both of you have made it this far! Native Girl and Miss Drama queen, if you thought this would be over by your numbers, you had it wrong!

Steffiana: So some of us had thought we would win, big deal!

Chris: Oh, I'm sure this would be a big deal! Steffiana, what was the name of the music played by Nickleback for the Soaring Eagles to win?

Steffiana: Uhh...

_xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx_

_Steffiana: This proves how cruel Chris can be. I completely forgotten about that!_

_xxxxxx End Confession Cam xxxxxx_

Steffiana: Was it _How you remind me_?

Chris: Close on. Coop, what was KJ's warning from the audition tape?

Coop: Oh this one was seriously funny, Michael you remember when he told us this. It was when he would burn your house down if you didn't pick him.

Chris: Good answer, and I'm making sure that walking fire hazard doesn't try anything! Inola, who was thrown out of the plane in Area 51?

Inola: Tyler.

Chris: Michael, what league was Harold a member of?

Michael: You gotta be kiddini me? Um…

Chris: Times up! The correct answer is the Inventive Steve Junior Gizmo League!

Michael flys up in the sky.

Chris: Steffiana, what date is Cody's birthday?

Steffiana: What? How am I to know that? Was it April?

Chris: Close, April 1st! Seeing as you got it half right-but like I said before I only let it go for once and that was before! (Smiles)

Steffiana was sent flying, leaving only Michael and Inola remaining.

Chris: Only two of you left, and one final question. whoever win their team the luxurious trip for two days. The rockets beneath your seats will activate by whoever presses the buttons in front of you the slowest. the countdown begins…. starting now!

The red flashing lights between their gender symbols flashes very quick and the two immediately pressed the buttons. it starts to slow down, making them very nervous on who will be sent flying. It takes a more slower pace and eventually lands on to…

The boys!

Chris: Dude, I thought you guys would've win this round but, you loose and better hope to have strong stomachs! Inola, you and the girl go on a ride of your life!

Inola: YES! Uh, sorry you loose Michael.

Coop: Atleast you don't have to face the music, just get it done with Chris!

Chris: Music to my ears!

Pressed the switch and Coop was sent screaming from his lungs while up in the air.

_xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx_

_Gazelle: Ahh, a massage and a 5-star resort just what I dreamed for!_

_Inola: Yes! I won, this time it goes to the girls!_

_DereK: I can't believe we lost to them! We may have lost this round but we'll show them who they are messing with! We're gonna be tough, strong and better than before!_

_Carlos: Man, so much for trying out the new delicious food! (farts) Uh, I gotta need this._

_Michael was about to say something when he suddenly went green and held his breath._

_Steffiana did the same and went all green._

_xxxxxx End Confession Cam xxxxxx_

The girls walk triumphantly to the boat while the boys went into the hot tub to relax.

Chris: Will the boys get their chance to beat the girls? Who will be the next competitor to take the skies out of the island (snickers) get it, fly out? FInd out on _Alternate… Total... Drama… Island_


	19. Hunting games gone wrong

**Update: Sorry for not fixing this chapter much earlier but college has been very busy when coming close to the end of the year.**

Chris: Last time on Alternate Total Drama Island. With the Soaring Eagles and Killer Grizzlies officially dissolved, it was everyone camper for themselves. We thought it be awesome to test their knowledge of each other and the series. It was boy against girl, and one by one; they were up in the sky, literary! But in the end it was the girls who won a 2 day luxurious while the dudes are stuck with Chef. (laughs) What more humiliating and fun challenges our campers will face? Who will be kissing the money goodbye? Find out right here on… Alternate… Total… Drama… Island!

(Total Drama Theme)

In the lodge the boys arrive for their 'breakfast', Carlos seems to enjoy his which made the others confused as it was disgusting. Zakk received his food from Chef.

Zakk: Thanks for the grub, Chef.

Chef: Least some of you punks appreciate my cocking, along with Camera boy.

Went to the table as the others eat their food.

Coop: Phh, I bet the girls are enjoying their vacation while we're stuck on this island.

Carlos: Yeah, but we'll prove to them we don't need a vacation to relax.

Derek: Dude's right, mate. with Chef they'll think he made us go through hell so we'll make them think that way.

Zakk: Well there is one thing they are gonna notice the differences here.

Derek: Like what?

Before he could answer, Chris comes in the lodge.

Chris: Morning dudes, hope you enjoyed your time with Chef. Say, somethings missing… where's Hunter?

Coop: Didn't you sent a search party to look for him? His chair sky rocketed _WAY_ over the so-called safe landing you made.

Chris: We would have but at the time there was a budget. Besides his bio reads that he's a survivalist and should be alive, or will be automatically eliminate-

Just before he could finish the last part they find Hunter entered and slammed the door shut behind him, barracking himself against it with part of his clothes torn and scratches, breathing heavily as if he was running.

Chris: See, what did I tell you, he's still in one piece! Which saves me from a bunch of lawyers. _Phew!_

Hunter: MCLEAN! You. Are. Dead!

He threatened Chris by grabbing his shirt just before collapses on the floor right before him. Still conscious enough to breath while Chris dusted himself.

Chris: Dude, easy on the shirt! I paid good money on this.

The guys pick him up carefully and placed him on the table.

Zakk: Bro! Where have you been?

Carlos: And you look like you were in a fight! A really big fight.

Michael: We didn't see you landed and thought you must've landed somewhere in the island.

Hunter: Nice of you to notice (!) It happened after I was sent flying…

_xxxxxx Flash back xxxxxx_

_Hunter was screaming from his lungs while flying at the far end of the island. In the Cave, a sasquatchanakwa was having its meal, a fully cooked fish until an incoming contestant drew his attention just when he crashed into him. Hunter groaned, rubbed his head when he landed on something not hard, unaware that he landed on a very annoyed Missing Link when his fish was smacked against his face and a growing bump on his head._

_The teen gulped and knew the only thing to do was run like hell from the angry beast._

_xxxxxx End Flash back xxxxxx_

Derek: (laughs historically) Oh man, you head butted Bigfoot? That must've pissed him off!

Chris: I know, right? I _really_ wouldn't like to be in your shoes, Hunter. Or anyone since the Big S can get very cranky when someone messes with him.

_xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx_

_Hunter: I'm guessing you all thought I ended up in the same place with the others right`? Wrong, I was catapulted on the far end of the island and had the unfortunate of head butting a Bigfoot! I've been trying to get back to the campsite and survive from that overgrown ape for two days! The next time I'm asked to sign up for a reality show; I'll pass while I still have some dignity and health left in me._

_xxxxxx End Confession Cam xxxxxx_

As Hunter was lying on the table to rest the girls came in, looking as though they really enjoyed their little vacation.

Nora: I never had such a great massage in my life!

Gazelle: I know right? And it was worth the two days away from this. Especially getting a massage from some cute guys.

Cammy: The food was really delicious, not that stuff we ate.

The guys narrowed their eyes and glared at the girls for having all the luxury.

_xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx_

_Derek: I should be the one getting massage, only if there were girls._

_Carlos: I would give anything to eat some really delicious food!_

_Chef: Hmph, shows what they know about cooking! At least two people appreciate my cooking._

_xxxxxx End Confession Cam xxxxxx_

Tally: Hunter, what the hell happened to you!

Dani: did you get into another fight with chef?

Hunter: When does Chef ever go _this _far with people he hates?

Carlos: He was almost mauled to death by a sasquatch.

Sky: Wait, seriously?

Chris: Okay, quite the chatter so we can go straight to today's challenge. This challenge is a hunting game, all of you need a tranquillising equipment to catch your target. Chef, bring in the beast.

They see Chef pushing a large box that was making a lot of noises like a wild animal was inside.

Hunter: Uh, shouldn't we make a run for it, first?

Nora: I'm with Hunter on this. That sounds inhuman.

Chris: This no ordinary animal, in fact you could say it escaped from the mental hospital and round up on the island. It is _THE_ most ferocious, bloodthirsty beast that was once human! You all know who I'm talking about!

Coop: Wait, you don't mean…?

Chris: Yep! Chef open the container.

Breaks open the sides and revealed inside a cage was none other than…

Chris: Ezekiel!

The feral creature that was Ezekiel growled, he had regain a few strands of hair and still the same greenish skin animal. The campers gasped and shocked at the state of him.

Gazelle: Ugh! He's hideous even in person. Not to mention the stink!

Zakk: But wasn't the dude sent to a hospital for help after spending the entire season living in a plane?

Chris: He was, but somehow Zeke got loose and must've hide himself in one of the boats to this place. Be warned he still has the animal instincts and can be very dangerous if one's ill-prepared. Which is why you have the tranquillizers to catch him and use whatever means to complete the challenge. The person who catches him wins invincibility.

Gazelle: Excuse me but I am not going into the forest after what I saw last time. So I'm out.

Chris: Did I forgot to mention that there's a reward money for whoever catches him?

Derek: I'm in!

Gazelle: Did I say I'm out? I meant by out of this campsite to get a head start!

Tally: I'm sure you did (!)

Carlos laughed and gave her a low five. Gazelle glared at her.

Chris: You should prepare yourselves, because this wild little goblin loose. Chef, release the beast formally known as Ezekial! Smoke please!

Smoke bombs erupted, causing the teens to cough and unable to see. They heard sounds of the cage open and Ezekiel running loose. The smoke cleared and all they discovered was an empty cage, Chris and Chef vanished. They took notice and sprinted out of the campsite to search for the former contestant.

Nora, Sky and Dani walked through the woods and found the river. Nora knelled down to find any tracks left by Zeke or anything to help find him.

Sky: Anything?

Nora: No. Doesn't look like he's been here? Zeke isn't an ordinary human, he might have developed animal instincts from the Jumbo Jet.

Dani: Ya know, we could form an alliance with some of the people we trust.

Nora: I dunno. Especially not Gazelle, not sure what else she'll pull. Hunter isn't the only one who knows a thing about wildlife. I learned a lot in a zoo.

Derek and Coop were busy digging a huge hole while Michael was on watch for any signs of Zeke. They already made the camouflaged grass ready for him to fall in. Michael stood there, looking bored when he saw a bush rattling.

Michael: Pss! guys! I think its him!

Whispered loudly for them to noticed.

Derek: Quick. Get the trap ready, we'll take cover and get him altogether!

The three quickly covered up their pit with the camouflage over it and left some apples as bait. Coop took cover in the bushes at the opposite end, Derek hid behind a builder and Michael jumped into another bush. All their guns poking out form their hiding places.

_xxxxxx Commission Cam xxxxxx_

_Derek: Even if I have to work with some of the contestants to win this challenge, but in the end it's gonna be me who'll win the million!_

_xxxxxx End Commission Cam xxxxxx_

To their luck, Ezekial indeed came out of the bushes, sniffing the area and crouched like an animal. When he spotted the apples he already went over to them.

Coop: That's it, just a little closer!

Derek: Come on now you little hairless fr-

Gazelle: Hey!

Michael Accidentally fired his tranquillizer before the signal, instead of Zeke it was Derek who took the shot by the shoulder knocking him unconscious. He accidentally took a shot on Coop's butt and then he shot Michael in the arm. All three of them had knocked each other out by their own trap thanks to Gazelle Saw it coming, Ezekial ram off with the bait much to their despair if they were awake.

Gazelle: Uh! Damn I almost had him. At least you three are out of the challenge. I want that reward money as a bonus for my winnings.

As Gazelle was about to leave she heard a loud thump and someone grunted. She realised they made a trap for the scrawny looking 'animal', looking for whatever fell in and gasped with eyes widened.

Gazelle: KJ? What are _YOU_ doing here?

Climbing out was the spiky black haired KJ with a large rustling bag.

KJ: Uh, well I can explain why I'm still… on the island.

Gazelle: Shouldn't you be back home, watching this stupid show. And what is with that bag?

Swiping it from his hand, she found inside the bag were tools. Giving him a suspicious look and he gave her an innocent and nervous smile.

KJ: I'm sure its none of your business.

Gazelle: Oh really? These look like something you would use to I dunno… sabotage the challenges?

KJ: Okay! Okay! So I did it, Chris made me his saboteur for the challenges so long as I don't get caught!

Gazelle: I bet you were behind those so-called 'cursed accidents for the eagles after Skull Island! (smiles evilly) I can't wait tell everyone.

KJ: Fine by me, since I'll be the honest one here.

Gazelle: What are you talking about?

Looking at him, confused while he was the one grinning.

KJ: A few phrases will ring your memory; Campfire ceremony. That night at the ceremony. And pile of votes that seemed to have been switched.

Gazelle: You saw me?

KJ: My, how the tables have turned. I'll bet someone will be pissed if Hunter found out his girlfriend was switch by you? Along with the others. But I'm willing to make a deal. I get 40% of the cash and I'll help you win.

Gazelle: Keep your mouth shut and consider it done.

Both shook their hands but unaware that their free hand were finger crossed behind each other's back.

_xxxxxx Commission Cam xxxxxx_

_KJ: Okay, I know I shouldn't be here, but Chris offered me a job after he learned of my talents. Sure if I get found out and get pummelled by a lot of people for what I did to them, but I'm straight with people. Gazelle won't know who she's messing with._

_xxxxxx End Commission Cam xxxxxx_

Zakk and Hunter teamed up, patrolling the woods with their tranquilizers trained to wherever their 'prey' is hiding and watching each other's back.

Hunter: Zakk, over here!

Zakk: human foot prints and saliva.

Hunter: And they look fresh!

Both: Ezekial!

Aimed their tranquilizers ready for wherever he may jump out of. They pulled out twigs from the branches to carefully poke every bushes they could find.

Zakk: The dude could jump out of anywhere!

Hunter: The minute he's seen, we get him.

Zakk: And win that award money!

But their hopes turned to sheer horror, much to Hunter's when out of the bushes was the big and angry looking Sasquatchanakwa with a large wooden club in his hands. Both the teens stood there with their eyes wide as plates and jaws wide open.

Zakk: I thought you lost him in the woods?

Hunter: So did I, he must've picked up my scent or something.

Unable to make time with their tranquillizers with the Sasquatchanakwa made his rampage on them. Running as fast as their lives depend on it.

Carlos was busy following the tracks, Tally was doing the same and both were unaware that they were following the same tracks.

Tally: Now where would that crazy home schooled kid go?

At the far corner of the lake she spotted Ezekial drinking water in his hand. Moving slow and carefully to him and hoping not to scare him away. Up in the trees was Carlos, grinning like he was about to win.

Carlos: That's it, keep drinking while I put this into your put and go night, night.

Before he could pull the trigger, loud disturbing noises of wind breaking came by surprise from his butt. The wild boy sniffed the hair and gagged before running off. Tally scowled and took a sniff also, instantly recognising the smell.

Tally: Chef's cooking. PAYTON! is that you?

Carlos: How did you know I'm here and what are you doing there?

Before Tally could respond Zakk and Hunter ran passed them with feared expressions. Chasing them was a giant purple big foot. Both were astonished and confused.

Tally: Uh, did we just saw Zakk and Hunter get chased by Big Foot?

Carlos: Yep. Weird uh?

Back with Hunter and Zakk continue to run from the Sasquatchanakwa. At the far distance they could see Gazelle with someone strangely familiar.

Zakk: Gazelle! Outtaway! Angry primate on a warpath!

Gazeelle and KJ were busy seeing up the trap when they heard a roaring noise. They saw a rampaging beast behind Zakk and Hunter and made a run for it. They ran into the made a run for the cave without knowing that they and to their hope that their pursuer continued running in another direction.

Gazelle: Is this one of your work, KJ?

KJ: Uh, no.

Hunter: Wait a minute? KJ?

Zakk: What are you doing back on the island? Don't tell us your another comeback and we didn't know about it?

KJ: Something like that.

Hunter: Hang on, back on Gazelle's question what does she mean by 'your work'?

KJ: Talk about it later, what did you make him so mad?

Hunter: I kinda ruined his dinner and head butted him when I was catapulted from the last challenge.

Gazelle: Hold on who's breath stinks?

Zakk: Not me!

Hunter: Wait I think that smells like…

Taking out a flashlight from KJ's pocket and found a sleeping Ezekial.

KJ: Whoa, is that the freaky homeschool kid?

Gazelle: And he's sleeping, nows the chance! Wait, what are those behind him?

Moving the torchlight to find the latter that was chasing them.

Zakk: Aw crap!

KJ: You mean Crap _INFINITY! _Don't you guys have any equipment?

Hunter: Quick! The tranquillisers! What the…? They're not here!

Zakk: Mine are gone too! And so is Zeke!

They realised that Gazelle was not with them also. All three of them had the same idea.

Hunter: Why that no good, double dealing b-AHHH!

Just when Gazelle ran out of the cave she heard the boys' screaming and the an angry monster growling and beating the three teens sensless. She carried a tied up Zeke over her shoulders and laughed at them.

Gazelle: Sorry guys but I'm more of a need for charity. Myself! Immunity and reward here I come! (laughs at them and runs)

The rest of the girls, including Carlos came by after hearing strange noises when they finally saw whats going on.

Cammy: Ouch! That's gotta hurt those guys!

Steffiana: That Sasquatch sure has a steam to let out. Wait, who''s that with them?

Inola: Is that… KJ?

Nora: Oh please don't say he's making a comeback for the season.

_xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx_

_Tally: Jose? Rache? If you saw your boyfriends being pummelled in this show? Don't worry I'm sure they'll pull through since they went through worse._

_Zakk: (in bandages) I know people would say I shouldn't be defending Hunter for getting me into such pain but it was one of Chris' sick twisted games that got him in the mess I would've helped him out like any other friend should. But for Gazelle to leaving us there is different! She won't be on this island for long, that I promise!_

_KJ: (in bandages) I did not get paid for this! Deal or not! Nobody messes with me! Time for that little queen to get what's coming to her. (slams his fist against the walls) OW!_

_xxxxxx End Confession Cam xxxxxx_

Chris and Chef were at the campsite when they found Gazelle with the sleeping Ezekial over her shoulders.

Chris: Congrats to you Gazelle, you won immunity!

Gazelle: YES! How much of the reward did I win?

Chris: The reward for Zeke's capture and return safely is a thousand dollars and that goes to… me! I need the budget anyway thought this would make an excellent challenge.

Gazelle: What…? You mean I went through all that… for _NOTHING?_

Chris: Yep, kinda fun huh?

Both Chris laughed while Chef dragged Zeke to the Ambulance where they drove off, the rest of the campers came. While Michael, Coop and Derek were dragged across the floor, Hunter, Zakk and to his 'surprise' KJ who was with them, they were seriously bruised up after the fight with the beast.

Chris: Dudes, you all look like you were in a stampede.

Hunter: No thanks to _HER! (Points at Gazelle)_

Chris: You might wanna know she won the challenge and is immune to being voted off. One of you will be leaving.

Tally: And why is KJ here?

Chef: He was hired as our special intern after he was voted off.

Chris: And why not make him our saboteur, since he was behind all the misfortunes you campers had went through, since after Boney Island.

Carlos: you mean _YOU_ were behind all the bad luck we had? The bear? The bunks? The shower?

Sky: I told you there was no curse! But I never thought you were behind them, KJ!

Zakk: Give us one good reason why we shouldn't let you leave without rearranging your face?

KJ: I was doing my job! Is that a crime? Besides I know someone who you'll hate more than me. (grins evilly at Gazelle) As our deal was broken, that's no reason to hide it anymore.

Cammy: What, you made a deal?

KJ: With Gazelle. She would keep my secret from you guys and I keep her's and that was fixing the votes!

All their eyes widened from hearing this. Chris smiled knowing where this was going. Gazelle was becoming more nervous by the minute.

Gazelle: Uh, I dunno what's he's talking about. You don't have any prove.

KJ: Really? Then I wonder who this was almost burned note was for?

Much to her horror he pulled out of his sleeve a piece of almost burned note. It said "Gasell" written on it.

Tally: Gasell?

Gazelle: Who put an 'S' in this, there's meant to be a 'Z' and there's suppose to be an 'E' at the end!

She unwittingly told them how to spell her name.

Dani: I wrote that! But if this was burned then you really did fixed the whole thing?

Gazelle: Alright fine! I switched them! We didn't came here to have fun, only to win! That's competition. None of you can touch me; I am immune! So see ya!

Derek, Coop and Michael finally woke up.

Coop: Ugh. What did we miss?

_xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx_

_Hunter: I knew it was her the whole time! Despite what the rules say I'm still voting her off! She won't last long on this island now we've seen the true colours of that manipulative b**ch!_

_Zakk: Not cool of her. If it happened to my girl I would seriously be pi***d off!_

_Tally: Gazelle is going down! _

_KJ: I knew she would've double crossed me so I had my tigers crossed. Sure I cheat and what I did on everyone on the island will make me look bad but Gazelle is much worse than me._

_Gazelle: I would've gotten further in this game so easily had it not beed for KJ! _

_Chris: Man, having brought KJ to make some sabotages on the challenges is one thing, but making a secret alliance and double crossing Gazelle on her secret just brought the drama of this show to the next level!_

_xxxxxxx End Confession Cam xxxxxx_

At night in the campfire ceremony, the campers await for the votes.

Chris: Okay, I'm seeing a lot of gazelle's name on the votes which I specifically said she is immune! but I can't blame a lot of ya! (smiles) The votes go to…

Gazelle

Zakk

Hunter

Sky

Tally

Michael

Steffiana

Inola

Derek

Cammy

Nora

Carlos

Coop, Dani one of you will be leaving and never come back to the island. EVER!

Chris:…. Coop.

Dani: Uh man! At least I had fun. See ya mates!

KJ: Uh what will happen to me?

Chris: Since you got caught I'm kicking you out. But after what you did I'll be sending you you're rpaycheck for the hard work.

KJ: Then why is there two boats?

Chris: You'll find out. Something the campers cooked up for your goodbye present.

Both of them made their way to the boats as KJ settled in he found out too late that the driver was Sasquatchanakwa. His scream was heard at a mile away.

Chris: Will Gazelle ever reach the million? How much brutality and drama can this go on? Found out next time on…ALTERNATE … TOTAL..DRAMA… ISLAND!


	20. Grave Encounters

**Man this took me ages to get it down but I've finally finished it. Please feel free to send new ideas for what challenges you want in this before I start a new chapter, I am also gonna make a total drama aftermath special!**

Chris: Last time on Alternate Total Drama Island; the campers' new challenge was to search and capture an annoying feral animal, AKA the home schooled Ezekiel. Proved much harder than the campers had expected, (Laughs) and man did they suck at it! KJ who was voted off a few episodes earlier was discovered and blackmailed into helping Gazelle to reach the finales, but didn't go exactly as planned when Zakk and Hunter got chased and mauled by Sasquachenakwa, who really had a bone to pick with Hunter for head butting him. That was so brutal but what's even _bruteler_ was when the betrayed KJ blew Gazelle's secret in front of everyone and boy were they seriously ticked off! I know people keep saying its unfair for what she did back then but-hello thats what where the drama comes from! Will Gazelle survive the next challenge? What more surprises will be install for them? Find out on Alternate… Total… Drama… Island!

_(Total Drama Theme)_

At night the campers were watching a horror movie about some tall, demonic-looking samurai with a large canine skull, animal fur around the helmet and waist. Raising his katana high above him and slashed at an unknown victim from off-screen. Carlos was munching a lot of popcorn, Cammy was in front to see it closer. Coop was covering his eyes

Sky: He's going for the next victim.

Screams of people from the movie made Michael, Nora and Derek simply fainted at the sight of the blood gore. Gazelle was too bored and was filing her nails.

Carlos: What are you doing? Run for it before the fire spreads so the Demon Samurai would get ya!

Tally: Listen to the expert; stop running in circles and make a _proper_ escape route!

Cammy: Whoa! He's so cool! Chop their heads off!

Coop: I can't risk opening my eyes (takes a peek and faints)

Sky: Ha, you looked.

When the movie ended after the samurai was killed or banished.

Steffiana: That was an awesome. I love the battle with the Samurai against the demon.

Hunter: Not as good as the Last Samurai or Battle: Los Angelos.

Coop: Oh man I'm glad that was over. I really hate horror movies!

Zakk: No worries, dude but you may never know when the Demon Samurai may come out.

A tall shadowy figure rose up behind Coop, raising a sword and scared him enough to faint again. The cloaked figure turned out to be Cammy and laughed.

_xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx_

_Inola: Real mature._

_Coop: Did they had to scare the daylights out of me! That was not cool._

_xxxxxx End Confession Cam xxxxxx_

Derek: (slowly getting up) Ugh, is it over?

Carlos: Its over, dude. I can't believe you fainted.

Derek: That wasn't fainting, it was when my food didn't agree with something and I passed out.

Gazelle: Ew! That explains the smell. Where are Chris and Chef? Any of you guys seen them?

Inola: Now that you mention it has been quiet.

Hunter: I think I saw them headed to the docks with lots of suitcases.

They walk over to the docks and found Chef tossing the suitcases and looked scared, even Chris which surprised them.

Michael: Yoh Chef mahn, where you and Chris goin'?

Neither of them said anything and took off in the boat, leaving the teens behind.

Nora: What was that about? Chris on the run from lawsuits again?

Carlos: Dudes! You left this bag! (picks up a bag and a rolled up newspaper fell out)

Steffiana: What's this? _'Be on the look out of a man dressed up as Samurai wearing an animal skull over his face and armed with a sword. His last location is Muskuka,North Ontario'_?

Hunter: And it says here he refers to himself as the Demon Samurai!

Inola: So let me see if I got it right! They left us here where there could be an actual killer in the area?

Tally: This has got to be one of their stunts. Obviously they gave us a challenge to compete.

Carlos: There's a note it says '_dear competitors, if your reading this then me and Chef Hatchet are halfway across the lake. The Demon Samurai is somewhere nearby and if I were you I run for my life' your loveable hosts, Chris McClean and Chef Hatchet'._

Sky: I can't believe those two would leave us at the mercy of a psycho killer.

Gazelle: Please, its another of their tricks. If you guys are done panicking of some joke I'm going to a shower and a facial. (walks over to the campsite)

Hunter: Wait, you can't go on your own. In the horror movies you never go off on your own! That's when the first victim is killed.

Michael: Don't think she's got the message. Maybe we should head to the campfire.

Unaware that Carlos, Cammy and Derek went to a different direction. They were also unaware that they were being watched through the cameras and Chris sitting idly on the chair.

Chris: As you may know we set this horror movie challenge to find who can last long and survive the terror of the Demon Samurai! (Laughs and then picks up a walk talky) Chef, your up!

_xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx_

_Derek: There's no way that I get easily scared by a guy in a samurai costume! How scary can this guy be?_

_xxxxxx End Confession Cam xxxxxx_

At the campfire ceremony.

Hunter: Okay, here's a list of things we need to take. 1. Never go out on your own and especially never go in the woods.

Steffiana: 2. If you go out on your own, take someone with you but not to make out in the woods or you'll die there.

Inola: And 3. you'll need a movie expert who can help organise things. Speaking on movie experts, where's Carlos, also Derek and Cammy are missing.

Zakk: Probably breaking the rules before we made them.

Carlos and Derek were walking through the woods while Cammy was riding on Derek's head playing drums on his head.

Derek: Any chance you quite doing that? Its really annoying!

Cammy: Aw, but I need to practice my skills and can't use Carlos' because your head makes a good rythom for the Demon Samurai.

Carlos: Oh man that's it! Everyone knows that the killer goes for the unsuspected ones first, so that they can keep others from knowing they're nearby. We just broke the rules that were important for our survival!

Cammy: Uh, guys did it suddenly get foggy all of the sudden?

Derek: (Gulps) Why do I feel this means something bad will happen?

The three of them spotted a shadowy figure through the mist and vanished. Two red eyes glowing brightly and scared them a lot.

Derek: AHHH! He's here!

Carlos: _RUN! _

The three made a run for their lives as the Demon Samurai chased after them through the forests. Derek was ahead of them but when he ran out from the forest there was a cliff edge dead ahead.

Derek: Woah!

Stopping himself just at the edge in time. Releasing a breath until Cammy ran into him, almost lost his balance until Carlos came next, completely knocking the three of them off the edge. Tumbling down like boulders, cactus, goats, dynamite and various objects left there until they reached the floor. FIrst came Carlos, then Derek and finally Cammy.

Carlos: Oh, my spine!

Derek: I think I hit a cactus.

Cammy: At least I landed on you guys.

When they thought they were out of danger, the Demon Samurai followed them to the bottom.

Derek: AH! This is it and I never kissed a girl yet!

Cammy: Neither have I.

Both Carlos and Derek looked at her dumbfounded. "What?" THe Demon Samurai moves closer to them with his katana in his strong grip

Derek: Please spare me, here take Cammy!

Pushes the shocked girl in front of him while the two made a run for it. As they continue to run, Chris watches from the tent where they ran into and still screaming until they found him.

Carlos: Chris! Dude, are we so glad to find you.

Derek: We gotta get outta here! there's a Demon Samurai on his way.

Carlos: He was tall as Chef, wearing a samurai armor, and a skull over his face! Not to forget his sword so that he could-(punctured his sentence when he spotted who he was talking about from one of the cameras) That's him! Right there.

Derek: We have to get off this island before he-

It was too late when the Demon Samurai entered the tent, carrying Cammy by the collar and raised his sword. Derek and Carlos huddled together and screamed like children.

Both: _AAAHHHH! WE'RE F* KING DEAD!_

The two were slapped by Chris and they stopped screaming.

Chris: Carlos. Derek. Chill dudes it was just Chef. He was going to scare the crap out of you guys and you should've seen your faces. (laughs hysterically while Chef removes his mask and joins him)

Derek: Wait (pushes Carlos away) this was part of the challenge?

Cammy: Wow, that is something I didn't see.

Chris: Watching the movie was part of the challenge as you may remember the first time we punked the original cast, the person who has the most pathetic scare routine is the loser while the rest like you get to watch as Chef scares the hell out of the them while he terrorises the island. Won't that be cool?

Carlos: Hahaa, oh man if only I could've seen our faces. I can't believe we were punked.

Carlos: Sweet! Let's get some popcorn while we watch.

Derek: Man I could've stayed longer but least we get to see the guys freak out when they meet Chef, right Cammy?

As Carlos goes for some snacks to watch Chef go for his next victim while Derek looks at the annoyed Cammy glaring at him.

Derek: Oh, your still mad about that incident are you. (Cammy nods her head) Oh come on, I was in panic mode and didn't think, even Payton was in the same situation. Tell you what, I'll let you take punch in the face to let out that anger. Take your best shot.

She did so and punched him real good, enough to make him fall to the ground with some conscious.

_xxxxxx Confession cam xxxxxx_

_Cammy: OK, the next person I want off this island would be Derek after what he did, unless if someone else deserves to be voted off._

_xxxxxx End Confession Cam xxxxxx_

Chris: Nice one Chef, how about you wait for the campers to feel more frightened when there's a lot more smoke for you to make it look like you rose from the ground.

Chef: No problem. (puts his mask back on and walks away)

Back at the campfire, Sky made a few notes and people who were still around. The three names that were crossed off were Carlos, Derek and Cammy after their sudden disappearances.

Hunter: Never thought Carlos would be the first, and he's the expert on movies we needed most.

_xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx_

_Carlos: Hey give me a break here, I wasn't expecting the Samurai AKA Chef to come around and catch us. In the movies they go for the people who are most reliable to make their targets more easier to get._

_xxxxxx End COnfession Cam xxxxxx_

Steffiana: I wonder if Gazelle knows that she broker the rules we told her.

Sky: We need to keep together and work out what to do in this situation.

At the campsite Nora trying to get some of the things for protection and food if need to stay by the campfire. She spotted Michael who came out of his cabin.

Nora: What are you doing here?

Michael: Needed the bathroom bad and head back before the Samurai gets me.

Nora: Just stay out here so I can get a few things. Can you do that?

Michael: I'll keep my eyes peeled.

As soon as she entered the cabin he stood outside with arms crossed in front of him. A shadow rose out of the bushes behind him with two glowing eyes. Nora was filling up a few things in the bag she found, filling it up with food and other supplies.

Nora: There, Michael come on let's get out of here. (no respond) Michael? Are you still there?

She makes her way and found in Michael's place was actually the Demon Samurai right outside the door and screamed from the top of her lungs. Back at the studio the two newly 'victims' were brought in by Chef who they found out earlier.

Chris: Bad move, Nora, leaving the group without telling them of your location and relying on someone who could've been picked off before you would realise.

Michael: I almost wet myself after seeing him!

Cammy: Hey guys can you complain later, some of us want to see who's the next victim. (eating her popcorn)

Carlos: Uh guys did anyone see where I put my camera?

Cammy: I think you dropped it somewhere around this area.

Chris: no one's going anywhere until the challenge is over. Besides we have our next victim.

Meanwhile at the campfire Inola wrote a few names of people who were missing. She crossed out MIchael, Nora, Derek, Carlos and Cammy.

Inola: So there are only eight of us left and… Hang on, where's Zakk and Coop?

Sky: Coop needed to take a leak so we sent Zakk with him just in case.

Hunter: Let's hope they don't end up missing.

Zakk and Coop stood by the washroom.

Coop: OK, just to make this simple; if you see any signs of danger give me a few knock loudly.

Zakk: No worries, bro. Nothing gets me distracted.

While Coop went in, Zakk was unaware that Chris had plans for him to do such a thing.

Chris: Cue the hot dogs!

Zakk: (sniffs) Hot dogs? No way! Oh they smell so good, I gotta have some!

Runs off to find the hot dogs, forgetting his guard duty. Coop felt nervous as he walks through the washroom.

Coop: Alright, no need to panic. He's not in here, just take a leak and get back to the campfire where its safe and-

Suddenly he saw a door open and came out was the scariest thing he ever saw.

Coop: AHHHHHH! AHHH! A MONSTER!

The 'monster' he was scared by was really Gazelle wearing a towel and a facial cream which made her look scary in his case.

Gazelle: Coop! Its me and who are you calling a monster?

Coop: Oh. Gazelle, well I better take a leak before I mess up.

Rushes into the bathroom and after he was done, wasting no time to make a run for it. He ran out so fast until he saw the Demon Samurai without ever recognising him.

Coop: Dude, whatever you do, don't go in there where someone with a ugly green face and-

Stops and slowly turns to see him again and this time he screamed and fainted. Chef held him up by the feet until they reached the tent and dropped him on the floor, surrounded by the campers who were lost and Chris.

Chris: By far the lamest scareI ever saw. But it was funny how you didn't recognise him.

Nora: But whatever it was you saw must've took your mind of the Demon Samurai.

MIchael: Yeah, bro what was it you saw was scarier than Chef?

Coop: What I saw was Gazelle getting ready for facial and it was horrible.

Cammy: Oh, I can understand that.

Back at the washroom Sky and Inola ran inside.

Inola: We heard noises, anyone alright?

Gazelle: Just Coop freaking out over my facial now if you excuse me I like to get a shower.

Sky: Uh, I wouldn't-actually never mind and by the way I think I know what scared Coop. Your face.

Both the girls laugh and walked out while Gazelle huffed and gets her shower.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Gazelle: Uh, occupied.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Gazelle: I'm in here so you just have to wait!

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Gazelle: Cammy if this is one of your-

Stopped at her sentence when in front of her was a tall armored clad samurai with a scary looking skull for a mask. In sheer horror, Gazelle screamed as loud as anyone would hear her on the island. Next thing she was in the tent, still wearing the towel and facial cream, rocking back and forth with a scared face.

Chris: If you had payed some attention to the horror movies and like the campers told you the rules such as A. Never go off on your own and B. Never Ever be on your own without someone as a look out. Now let;s watch Zakk become the next victim, shall we?.

Back with Zakk who was still looking for the hot dogs, unaware that Chef/Demon Samurai was right behind him.

Zakk: Man, I wonder where those hot dogs go. Its as if they were-

Turns around to see his follower and froze up.

Zakk Your the demon Samura aren't ya.

Chef/Demon Samura nods his head in respond.

Zakk: Oh, well…. SEE YA!

Makes a run for it as if his life depended on it. After a while of chasing the viewers would hear Zakk shouting and the sound of punches. _"OW!"_

_xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx_

_Chef: I pummelled that kid for almost stabbing me with that knife of his, where did he get one of those anyway? He better not have snuck into my kitchen again if he knows what's good for him. (Said in a dark tone and cracks his knuckles)_

_xxxxx End Confession Cam xxxxxx_

Back with Sky who just came back to find no one around.

SKy: WHere is everyone? Of all the things We said, even Hunter could've-

Seeing a walkie talkie near the stomp with a note that said "Hunter", she picks it up and pressed the button.

Sky: Hunter?

Hunter: _RIght here, guess you got my message. Cut the long story short I thought I search for others and came with my wooden sword. Figured we keep in touch and know what's happening._

_xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx_

_Sky: Well at least SOMEONE paid attention to the movies. If you're going with someone you need to keep contact with them to know what's happening._

_xxxxxx End Confession Cam xxxxxx_

Meanwhile Hunter walked to the campfire with his wooden sword, unaware that he was being watched by a pair of white orbs with a thick fog. Tally, Inola and Steffiana went snuck into Chef's kitchen, thinking that with Chef was gone they can sneak in for some decent food.

Tally: Okay, we get some of that secret grub and get back to the campfire.

Steffiana: Just make it quick, this place is starting to give me the creeps.

Tally: Probably because we're in Chef's 'forbidden territory' and I always get the feeling he's gonna pop out of nowhere.

Inola: Same here but let's hurry up.

Tally opens the fridge and gets some food along with Steffiana's help, Inola was on lookout for the Samurai. She saw something move passed her like a dark shadow over the window, became curious of what it was she went to the door and opened it only to find the Samurai right outside with his sword unsheathed and looking right at her. Eyes widened and all she did was closing the door slowly without saying a word and turning around to see her friends who were still gathering supplies.

Inola: Uh, we might start running now.

Steffiana: Whys that?

Inola: (Gulped and points her finger over her shoulder quivering) Because he's here.

At that cue the Samurai burst in by slicing the door with his sword. The girls screamed at the sight of him. Tally however wasn't going to let someone like him to scare her so easily.

Tally: Oh yeah? Well I had to put up with Chris and Chef since day 1, bring it Samurai!

She then charges into him with no fear and holding a large bag with stuff.

The next thing happened, they were all at the tent after realising it was part of the challenge.

Inola: Oh my gosh, that was something I didn't see coming!

Tally: I had no idea you pulled something like that off.

Chris: (munching on the food) Ha! Taking on the Demon Samurai, had you completely lost it? But you three scored bonus for the food.

Zakk: Well the last two are now Sky and Hunter. Wonder what they are up to.

Back with Sky who looked annoyed and walked back to the campfire, keeping the walkie talkie to stay in touch with Hunter in case of something happens, not knowing that she was watched in the same way as Hunter.

Nora: Hey look Hunter's being followed by Chef, he must be next.

Chris: I can barely see what's going on with all this fog! Where's the other camera so I can get a better picture.

As Hunter made his way and trying to see through the thick fog he stopped to find Carlos' camera on the ground. WHile trying to work ou there his best friend could be, he took Notice that something or someone was following him. He realised it was the Demon Samurai who was coming for him next and this time he came prepared with his sword.

Hunter: OK, Samurai if you want me I'm up for it.

What he didn't expect was a sheathed katana sword thrown to where he was. Picked up the sword and wondered if this was part of the challenge, the Demon Samurai charged at him with his own sword unsheathed. Avoiding the sword strike he tumbled over the grass. Realising that the Samurai wanted to challenge him in a sword duel but was unable to see where he could be. A couple of sword slashes appeared around him and tried to duck from each of them. Seeing the large shadow before him, Hunter took his chance by swiping one of his legs across to trip him over. The Samurai jumped after seeing it, unaware that Hunter wanted him to see it to give himself a distance from his attacker. Taking his stance and pulling out the sword he received before the fight started. Seeing his opponent for the first time he realised he looked a lot like the actual Demon Samurai from the movie and legends, much taller than Chef and showing no eyes at all in the eye sockets. Walking towards the tree and the next thing Hunter didn't see coming was watching him slash his sword, nothing happened until the tree began to collapse sideways much to any viewer and Hunter's utter shock and surprise by the sheer skills.

_xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx_

_Hunter: Man, Chris sure hired some serious looking fellas for this season. He just chopped that tree like it was a twig! don't know about you guys but this guy looks a lot more scarier than Chef on his bad side. No offence dude. Its a good thing I took lessons on how to use a sword in high school._

_xxxxxx End Confession Cam xxxxxx_

The Samurai moved his sword in front of him as did Hunter to copy his movement. Both stood in there for awhile and then the Samurai made his move with his sword raised over his head to make a upper slash, Hunter successfully blocked the coming sword and realised this was getting serious so he pushed it aside and both exchanged blows. The fog thickens again and Hunter was unsure where he'll strike out next until he saw another large shadow nearby.

Not taking any chances he made a strike with a kick on the head. Only to make the mask fall off and saw Chef much to his surprise.

Hunter: Chef? What are you doing back here?

Chef: Damn, kid where d'you get sword? You would've killed me!

Hunter: Sorry I thought you were the other guy that was with you.

Not sure what was going on the two returned to the tent where the campers congratulate Hunter of beating Chef.

Chris: Not sure what happened back there but you pulled some sweet moves.

Hunter: I took a lot of lessons and I found your camera Carlos.

Carlos: Nice! Hey its still recording I could see what I missed.

Tally: Awesome, say who's the guy going for Sky?

They see SKy at the cabin with the same Demon Samurai who was following her.

Chris: I don't remember hiring another intern?

Hunter: Wait a minute, if Chef was meant to be the only Demon Samura? Then whose that walking around with a sword!

Coop: AHHH! ITS THE REAL DEMON SAMURAI!

Inola: And he's going for Sky!

The teens ran out of the tent to warn her, including Chris and Chef, obviously wanting to avoid lawsuits and think it would be great for ratings. With Sky who turned around with so much fog saw the shadowy figure which revealed to be the Demon Samurai.

Sky: Yeah, nice outfit pal. What are you gonna do slice me in pieces. Come on, you may look tall and scary but I do like the skull as the mask, makes it more scarier.

Not one word came from the Samurai.

Sky: you don't seem to talk much do you? Well probably your not paid for that-

Everyone: SKY! ITS THE REAL DEMON SAMURAI!

Sky: What!

Hearing the news, true Samruai raised his sword to strike at her from above. She screamed in hysteria and threw a strong kick in the head, what they didn't expect was when the head came off it was a robot with sparks flared.

Derek: Wait, he's a robot?

Hunter: Wait, this couldn't have been the same one I fought it was a lot faster than this.

Carlos: Looks like one o those robots from Japan.

Chris: Oh yeah, thought it looked familiar they are missing one of these. Well I can call them and say we found him in… eh good condition. But first the ceremony.

All of them gathered at the ceremony after their challenge and find out who's leaving the island.

Chris: I wanna say a few things to what happened. Sky, that was a nice kick you used on that robot, bet your dad would be proud, and even Andrew would be careful not to try anything on ya. (Sky blushes at that thought). Hunter, our samurai who fought with a sword was so awesome, you even got a souvenir but will need to keep hold of that until the end of the season (Hunter shrugs and gave him his new katana). Gazelle, what can I say except you gave some of us a scare of your make up (many snickered at the moment while she huffed), especially our friend Coop who was so scared he didn't recognise the Demon Samurai and cost him his to be missed had it not been for Zakk by the powerful smell of hot dogs. Dude, you made it this far but now it comes to an end.

Nora: Aw, group hug!

Most of the campers hugged Coop and shook his hands.

Zakk: Later dude.

Carlos: Hope you cheer for us.

Tally: Later.

As he goes to the docks. The rest go back to the cabins.

_xxxxxx Confession Cam xxxxxx_

_Carlos: man what a night! I almost wet my pants after such fright, but now I got some awesome footage the producers would have to come at my door for some fresh new ideas in the future. Well Good night. _

_Had he stayed longer he would've noticed an armored figure that was caught on camera and then vanished into thin air._

_xxxxxx End Confession Cam xxxxx_


	21. Aftermath

**To my viewers and fans I will inform you that next week in 10th september I will be back in art college so you will most likely wait much longer than in the summer. I will need to focus on my work and probably do some fanfics in weekends. So please try to patient and hoped you all had a good summer. Enjoy the Aftermath special I made for the competitors who are out of the show.**

* * *

Chris: Last time on Alternate Total Drama Island. A Hunt for the escaped Ezekial was set up and every camper was bent on winning the reward money. Let's just say they instead took each other out and crazy stuff happened on the island; a seriously ticked off Sasquashanakwa took the beaten out of Hunter and Zakk, Ouch! Those dudes are so gonna feel pain for awhile. Gazelle discovered KJ who returned as the saboteur hired by me. The two formed a secret alliance and broken it at the same day when KJ revealed the group of Gazelle's secret switch on the votes! Despite the attempt to vote her off, it was a sad goodbye for Coop. With thirteen campers left on the island but what about of the losers that were shipped off the island? We sent them to none other than Playa De Losers! wonder what they have about this season and-

Chef: Geoff and Bridgette on Player De Losa?

Chris: Yeah-Wait? What? Why are they over there?

Bridgette: We're doing the aftermath to talk with the new contestants and our friends are with us to get to know them. We'll be hosting this episode on Total Drama Aftermath!

Chris: Hey, that's meant to be my line!

(Total Drama Theme)

On Player De Losa, walking on the docks were Geoff and Bridgette.

Geoff: you, what up dudes? I'm Geoff and this babe is Bridgette.

Bridgette: After all the seasons we went through and saw the next new group of contestants, we thought it was time to get to know them while the remaining campers try to survive what we went through. Most of our friends came by for the day and are getting to know them now, lets see how they're doing and enjoying their time as losers.

The former contestants were enjoying themselves along with the originals. James was playing basketball with Eva, Joe, Brick and Tyler.

James: Never knew that we crash here for the summer, Chris rocks.

Tyler: Hit me! I'm open! (The basketball was thrown at him only to miss and hit him in the face, sending him to the ground)

James: Sorry.

Joe: Not as sorry as us girls are gonna whoop your ass. Right Eva?

Eva: Damn straight, after hearing your sexist mouth from the second episode!

James: Come on, I didn't mean it!

Brick: Uh, you did say women are weaker than men, thus that was offensive and I treat my mom with respect after my parents raised me up right.

Before James could reply he was hit by a shower of balls and sent flying to the ground.

Geoff: Phh, ouch, that's gonna leave a mark. But lets move to see the rest.

Zane, Duncan, Leshawna, Gwen and Rachel were relaxing in their swimsuits.

Duncan: Ah, good to be in a 5-star hotel again.

Gwen: You said it.

Zane: If they were opening this place up for this season I should've got kicked out from the beginning!

Rachael: Seems worth it after what we went through.

Coop was on a float chair with a pair of sunglasses, a drink and snacks along with Maria. Joslyne was in the pool with Izzy and Dani. Andrew was inside playing a Halo game with Sam. Sean was holding a large sandwich-which was small compared to Owen's longer and much larger sandwich that would reach the length of a human.

Owen: Mmm, I love having buffet sandwich.

Sean: Can you really eat the whole thing?

Trent: Dude has a bottomless, if you were to face him in a food contest he would easily beat you.

Owen: Speaking of contest, hows that dude, uh, KJ was it?

KJ all tied up to a tree branch like a piñata with fruit splats allover him as others throw them for all the misdeeds he did to them. Brigette came up towards him with a smile on her face before asking her question.

Brigette: So KJ, how does it feel to be tied up and thrown fruit by your former competitors after the torment you helped Chris after the Skull Island challenge?

KJ: If I knew that one day I would discovered by that manipulative witch so soon and not accepted as being one of Chris' minions? Then I wouldn't be in this mess. (a tomato splatted against his face)

Coop: You did cause a few things after we found out where you've been for the last few weeks.

Geoff: That my friend is why we're here to show the viewers of the things that have recently happened. First we're gonna show the viewers of never before seen starting with KJ. Sucks to be you all tied up, dude.

A large TV was brought out and the screen switched on. Static came on before they could see a forest of Camp wawanakwa and they find Carlos with his camera. What they saw on the screen was KJ with a jaw of honey that was drawing the attention of a grizzly bear. The next one shows them KJ messing with the water jet skis and ran before the campers came for them. Another shows him throwing termites in Hunter and Carlos' bunk. Tinkering with the chairs before the teams were dissolved and also switching the pipes when Rachael was taking a shower and laughed saying how much he was enjoying it after her scream was heard.

Geoff: (Laughs) Oh, I'm sorry but that was hilarious. But after they found out and put you in the boat the Big S sure must be the work of karma.

Brigette: Kinda deserved all the things you pulled.

Duncan: (Laughs) Dude, that was some job you pulled. Earmed my respect.

Andrew: I should've know it was you after we found out that you were behind those accidents.

KJ: (Gulps) H-Hey come on I was doing my job is that a crime?

Joslyne: After getting my and Rachael's boyfriends almost getting killed? Sure looks like it.

Rachael: You did deserved the punishment and from earlier after doing all that.

Geoff: But what about the things that Gazelle did. Almost like what Heather was back in the 1st season.

Sean: We had to put up with her snobbish attitude and acted like a queen here/

Andrew: Not to mention when she was selected out of the rest of us, she tried begging not to go back to the horrible island as what she said.

Rachael: She switched the votes and used me to take her place. And Chris did nothing about!

Gwen: You'd be little surprised that Chris would rather keep her on the show to increase the ratings thanks to her. Besides I know how you feel having being separated from someone you care about.

Trent: Being tricked and manipulated to get the prize money. Definitely a second Heather.

Geoff: Seeing as we're talking about the competitors on the island. What are your thoughts on the brave souls fighting for a million dollars?

Joslyne: Zakk should win the money. He's sweet, loves to play music and is incredibly skilled using a guitar.

Brigette: When you first met him, did you ever had the hots for him?

Joslyne: I thought he was like that at first until he actually played one of Nickleback's songs to express himself. I thought it was pretty sweet.

Flashbacks of Zakk and Joslyne in their moments.

Sean: Didn't you smacked him on the face?

Joslyne: I thought he was in shock of something and needed a slap.

Duncan: Dude knows how to play a guitar. And especially Hunter; anyone who took on Chef earns my respect and vote on winning the prize money.

Maria: Didn't you also rooted for him and Carlos for creating a stink bomb in their school?

Duncan: Yeah. That was pure genius, I wish I thought of that before on my graduation.

Gwen: Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do that in the reunion party in school, if they ever let you.

Dani: (to Rachael) We know you _really_ want Hunter to win. Ever since she first met him, she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

Rachael: Well I didn't think it would happen at first until now.

Leshawna: Sorry that it wouldn't last long on the island thanks to Gazelle, but face it; if she dint you would've had to face him int ht finals.

Rachael: Right, but what she did was uncalled for.

Brigette: Well at least you get to watch him on TV. What about the others on the island.

Leshawna: Tally gets my vote, kinda reminds me of myself. I also like her attitude and how she plays the game. She may look pretty but anyone can tell she has some fire in her. But I also don't like that Gazelle, one bit. She thinks she can get away from anything.

Geoff: Dawn, what about you?

Dawn: Nora has close bond to nature and so is Inola. I usually support those who love nature. I can see Nora having use to having animals as her only friends after watching the audition. But she does begin to slowly accept others.

Lightening:Anyway, I go for Derek, he knows when to use people and throw them off the show when they aren't reliable.

Owen: (eating his sandwich) Carlos for sure. He even has a camera to document a lot of things on the islandl. Plus, he knows how make use of that stomach. (Burps) Excuse me.

Geoff: Yeah, that dude is one of those guys sure do know how to party. Lets take a look on the tv.

The tv screen switches to show Carlos' eating habits and filing a lot with his camera, and of course his series of farts and burps from the season. Zakk's mega burp. Hunter's fight with Chef and the Demon Samurai. Sky almost winning the hide and seek challenge before falling into the lake. Maria and and Inola running from the Thunderbird. Derek being chased by the giant snake. Coop, Michael and Derek being shot by each other's tranquillisers.

Harold: Oh please! Those two animals are obviously fake. The Thunderbird should have a thunderous roar and looks more like a bald eagle. And the snake is-

All: We don't care Harold!

With Andrew playing Halo with Scott.

Andrew: Me and Sky got on well, and what others think I hope she wins.

Scott: Oh yeah, took down those Brutes with the grenades! Ah, Scarabs tanks!

Andrew: Uh, just a moment. (goes back to his game and fires a few weapons by pressing buttons) Anyway, she's nice, smart and would know how to be friends with.

Scott: Plus, you sure have the hots for her like when she left your her-

Andrew: Uh, Scott, more tanks!

Scott: Oh, right, thanks pal.

DJ: Michael sure does know how to relax in the show. It was also that I gave him my autograph and said I was one of the brave ones to compete in such extreme shows. But what about that Demon Samurai? Chris said he never hired another but only Chef. We also got this footage at the end from last episode.

They watch a scene when Carlos left the confession cam and after a few seconds a ghostly image of the Samurai appeared. Everyone gasped at the image.

Lightning: Hold up, are you saying that was really a ghost. Lightening ain't scared of him.

Joe: Then why are you knees shaking. (the screen turns to his quivering knees)

Lightening: Its just chilly.

Andrew: In the middle of summer?

Trent: That did gave me the creeps. And how did Zeke got out of the hospital.

Owen: He did have ways of sneaking in and out. It does kinda feel creepy when Ezekial did that on the Jumbo jet.

Duncan: Hey, lets not forget the most hilarious moment of the season that Chris _really _hated.

Geoff: Oh yeah, as you remember someone snuck into Chris' crib and switched a shampoo with paint.

Bridgette: For Chris, its something we will never, ever forget!

The next screen shows Chris taking off his jamaican hat, k=not knowing the camera was filming him, showing him taking it off and revealed that his hair had turned pink. Everyone laughed so hard many fell to the ground.

Gwen: Who ever done that sure has a huge grudge against him. (laughs)

Lindsey: Awww, I think its cute!

Izzy: (laughs hysterically) Awesome! And that wasn't Duncan's work. Could it?

Duncan: If it was me, I would try something much bigger than that! Like when I blew up Mt. Mclainn.

Geoff: Chris was so steamed that if he found out who it was, that culprit will be out of the island without a ceremony. Man, the dude is ticked!

Leshawna: I would thing its about time he deserved what's coming to him.

Noah: Wonder if he dyed his hair and what was it that Zane was about to say before he was shoved into the boat in a bag?

Zane: About when Chris was bald in TDA, Sierra gave me footage of it before they got edited.

DJ: Guess he doesn't like anything to ruin his reputation.

Brigette: Well, we're coming close to the end of the show, any of you like to say something?

Eva: How about that I should've been on that show to teach Mclain AND I'LL POUND ANYONE WHO TRIES TO-

Noah: Uh, little too far?

Eva:… Sorry.

Geoff: Wish the dudes and bras a good time and hope we get to hang out with them.

Coop: And they'll enjoy a good time as being a loser around here.

Joselyn: Be seeing you soon Zakk, good luck. (blows a kiss)

Leshawna: Hope they get back at that Gazelle girl, and I would love to find out who did Chris' hair.

Many laughed with her at that thought.

KJ: Maybe you all like to get me untied?

Joe: Shut up and take your punishment. (throws a tomato at him)

Geoff: Well, looks like we'll have to end this show. Follow up on the next episode of… Alternate … Total… Drama… Island


End file.
